


The Measure of a Man's Heart

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Carry On, Wayward Son [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grand Romance, Non-Graphic Violence, Some Lucifer Whump, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: When Aphrodite comes to town looking for Lucifer, he does everything he can to keep his family safe.





	1. Confronting the Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> A massive THANK YOU!! to all of you wonderful readers out there who have taken the time to continue to read this saga and keep up with this Lucifer and Chloe, even though Season 2 has started. It really means a lot to me, and I really appreciate your reading and commenting! You inspire me to keep writing! You are all awesome and I am YOUR biggest fan! Thank you!!!
> 
> A super-huge THANK YOU to my most excellent beta, ScooterThyme, whose hard work makes my work shine. You are totally awesome! Thank you!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, Trixie Decker, Mazikeen, Amenadiel and Dan Espinoza are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice. (Everyone else is my creation.)

“The measure of a man’s heart  
lies in what he’s willing to sacrifice for his family.”

\--qtations.com/53

 

________________________________________

  


“No.  That can’t be right.”

Lucifer stared in the mirror with horror.  The carvings in the black iron collar around his neck glowed an unearthly green hue, mocking him.  With shaking hands, he grabbed the iron and rubbed it anxiously, hoping that it was a mistake.  It had to be a mistake.  

Chloe had burnt out the collar -- surely Aphrodite couldn’t follow him here...?

A quick glance back at the bed showed him that his lovely bride still slept... good.  There had to be some way to fix this.  Bloody hell, they had just gotten married!  It figured that the bloody goddess would choose this day, of all days, to show up.  Thinking hard, Lucifer ran through his options.  He already knew that he couldn’t get the collar off, so there wasn’t any point in trying that again.  Staying would only endanger Chloe, and he definitely couldn’t have that.  That left leaving and facing the goddess on his own.  

Nodding to himself in the mirror, he decided that it was the best plan of action.  He wasn’t bloody incapacitated this time!  Weapons were what he needed, and a plan.  A plan.... How did one deal with a vampiric goddess?  

The sound of movement from the vicinity of the bedroom had him looking over in panic.  Was his lovely wife waking up?  No no no, that was not good.  He had to make sure she didn’t know what he was about to do -- she would just protest and insist on going with him.  That was definitely not a bloody option.

Desperate to hide the telltale glow of the collar, Lucifer strode to the closet and whipped out a black tie.  With deft hands he wound it around the iron.  Uncomfortable, since it put a little pressure around his neck, but necessary.  Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Chloe lift her head from her pillow and look around.

“Lucifer?” he heard her call.

“Coming, love!” he replied, shrugging on his silk robe and trying to make himself look presentable.  He took a close look in the mirror -- his face showed the panic he felt.  Bloody hell, all she had to do was look at him, and she’d know something was up.  Making dinner under the bright kitchen lights was definitely out.  The cover of darkness was what he needed.

Taking a deep breath, he tried his best to relax.  He was the Devil -- he could pull this off.  He had to.

With quick strides he walked back over to the master bedroom, where Chloe was sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  She looked so beautiful as she held the sheet to her body, with a face soft from sleep and her hair in disarray.  Yawning, she asked, “What time is it?”

“Oh, around seven o’clock,” he answered.  

“Oh... no wonder I’m hungry,” she said as she turned to look at him.  Her slumberous, sexy eyes made Lucifer’s insides burn like a torch.  Luckily, she had given him the exact opening he needed.

“Oh, really, love?  Perhaps I can do something to satisfy that hunger of yours,” he said in a low, sultry voice as he threw off the robe and joined her in bed.  Taking her in his arms and resting her back on the bed, he kissed her deeply before resting his forehead on hers.  “Interested?” he breathed softly.

“Well yes, very, but... food?” she whispered as she brought her hand up and caressed his stubble-lined cheek.

Lucifer started stroking her body, coaxing a moan from her lips.  “Later, love...” he rumbled seductively.  “Later....”

 _One last time,_ he thought as he pulled her close and surrounded himself with her warmth and love.  One last memory to take with him into battle....

  


________________________________________

  


Lucifer took a little longer than he intended with Chloe, but he found it very difficult to leave.  The fear of losing to Aphrodite had given his lovemaking a desperate edge, making him burn brighter and hotter -- they had gone up in flames like never before.  Had she felt his anxiety?  Hopefully she still suspected nothing was wrong.

Carefully disengaging himself from his sleeping wife’s embrace, he slipped out of bed.  As silent as a shadow he dressed, all the while casting anxious glances at Chloe to make sure she had not awakened.  Quick, sharp movements removed the tie from the bloody collar.  Having left off his shirt and suit jacket, he unfolded his great wings without any hindrance and shook them out.  All he needed now was a weapon.

Lucifer strode to the coat closet and slid out the duffel bag from Hell.  It was starting to get light -- he’d have to have Amenadiel refill it one day.  Crouching down, he quietly opened it and saw a limited choice of weaponry -- knives, a morning star, a few random blades, and a battle axe.  No sword or war hammer, which he would have preferred.  Battle axe it would be, then.  The clinking of metal hitting metal sounded terribly loud to his ears as he pulled the weapon out from under the other arms.  He leaned to one side, glancing into the master bedroom.  Was she stirring?  No.... he was safe.  As silently as possible he shoved the duffel bag back into the closet and rose to his feet.  

He’d need to leave a message for Chloe -- she’d be furious if she found him gone without any explanation.  The thought of his wife in a rage aroused him terribly, and for a brief second his brain demanded he stay to watch the fireworks -- but no.  He grabbed some paper off of his study desk and jotted a quick note before leaving it on the bar.  She’d be sure to see it there.

Even though it was imperative that he leave quickly, the fallen angel still took the time to make his way to the side of the bed and take a last look at his wife.  How he wished things were different!  But if all went well, perhaps she wouldn’t even know he had been gone.  Leaning over, he gently kissed Chloe’s forehead.  Warmth filled his heart when she smiled in her sleep.  

“I’ll be back soon, love,” he whispered.

Then with purposeful strides, he walked to the balcony.  He didn’t look back -- it would only weaken his resolve.  His wings stretched wide as he launched himself into the sky.

  


________________________________________

  


Chloe woke up slowly, blinking in the darkness.  She didn’t know what time it was; they had never gotten dinner and her stomach was growling.  Reaching over for her lover, her hand met emptiness.  With a start, she woke up completely.

“Lucifer?” she called.  

Silence.

She pulled herself out of bed, reached for the robe her husband had thrown on the floor and shrugged it on.  A sense of foreboding filled her, for the apartment was deathly quiet.  What the hell -- it was their wedding night!  Where was Lucifer?

As she searched each room of the penthouse, her mind ran through possible explanations for his disappearance.  Did he run out of food or drink?  Or perhaps he was checking on LUX?  Neither one of those made any sense.  He always had food in stock, and surely Mazikeen would watch over LUX, especially today!  So what the hell?!

One last call to make sure he really wasn’t hiding somewhere....  “Lucifer, answer me!”

Something on the bar counter caught her eye.  Pinned down by a bottle of whiskey was a piece of paper with writing in Lucifer’s neat, masculine scrawl.  With narrowed eyes, Chloe approached it as if it were a coiled snake.  Snatching it up, she read:

“Dearheart --

I’m sorry but I have to leave.  Some business has come up that needs taking care of.  I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, but don’t worry, love.

Your husband,

L.”

“What the hell kind of business takes a man away from his wife on his wedding day?” she cried as she crumpled up the note.  She threw the paper back onto the counter and put her head into her hand.  

Chloe’s detective mind started going into overtime.  Had he gotten any calls?  Not that she had heard, and he did have a fairly loud ringtone -- “Ain’t No Rest for the Wicked” always made her laugh, considering whose phone it was on.  No text messages either.  So then what could have possibly torn him away?  She was fairly sure she would have heard him talking, if he had called someone.  So... what did that leave?  The only thing that was was out of the ordinary was....

The collar he wore.

Thinking back, she recalled that in the dark, the collar had felt strange when her hand had brushed against it.  He had flinched away, as usual, but not before her hand had made contact with it.  It felt... soft.  Material?  Yes -- he had covered it up.  That had been the only thing out of the ordinary.  So his disappearance had something to do with the collar -- which meant it involved the one who had put it on him.  Lucifer had never told her anything about the goddess who had held him prisoner, other than that she had put the collar on him... but what if she and the collar were linked in some way?  Could the goddess come here, because he was here?

“Oh god,” she breathed.  A terrible feeling washed over her.  Had Lucifer gone to confront the goddess who had tortured him?

No.  No no no.  He would not do that.  Not on their wedding day.  Not without telling her.  She rushed over to her purse and frantically searched for her phone.  With shaking hands, she dialed Amenadiel.

The phone rang a few times -- too long, in Chloe’s opinion -- before the angel picked up.  “Chloe?”

She could barely hear his voice over LUX’s booming music in the background.  “Amenadiel, is Lucifer with you?”

“Lucifer?”  The astonishment was plain in his voice.  “Why would Lucifer be with me?”

Oh god, no.

“Did you speak with him after the reception?”

“No... why?   What’s going on, Chloe?” he asked, puzzled.

Chloe heaved a big sigh.  “Lucifer’s gone missing.”

“Missing?   _Today?!”_

“Yes.  Can you come up?  I think I’m going to need some help.”

“Sure.  Be right up.”

After hanging up the phone, Chloe threw her eyes skyward and let out a string of invectives that would have shocked her husband, finally ending with, “God damn you, Lucifer!”

  


________________________________________

  


Lucifer perched on one of the many cliffs along the coastline, and waited.  He could have easily been mistaken for a stone gargoyle in the moonlight, with his big wings spread.  With the battle axe resting loosely in his hand, anyone looking at him would have thought he was relaxed.  Instead, his nerves were strung as tight as a bowstring.  He had never been very good at waiting.  

“Well!  There you are, my pet,” a woman’s voice called out from behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, Lucifer saw the blonde goddess approaching.  Thankfully she didn’t have Chloe’s face on, but her own.  “Goddess,” he greeted as he straightened to his full height and turned.

Aphrodite looked even more beautiful in the moonlight, but in Lucifer’s eyes, she was hideous.  There was a horrible hunger in her eyes, and she licked her lips as she watched him approach.

“Are you ready to submit to me, my dear Lucifer?  I can’t wait to taste you again.”

When he was about ten feet away from her, the fallen angel stopped and hefted the battle axe into a ready position.  “I’m not tied up with rope this time, you trollop.”

“Ooooh, my little pet has a stinger,” she cooed, then snickered.  “Not that it will do any good.  That collar of mine will stop you from harming me.”

She waved with her hand, but Lucifer felt nothing from the iron ring around his neck.  No doubt if Chloe hadn’t burned most of it out, he would be walking into Aphrodite’s arms right now like a lamb to the slaughter.  Instead he started circling her, keeping a good distance between them.  

The goddess’s expression fell with disappointment.  Then anger flared through her face, turning it into something very ugly.  “What have you done?” she screamed at him as she waved her hand again and again.  

A wicked smile lit Lucifer’s face.  “Wouldn’t you like to know, you bloody bitch?” and took the opportunity to rush her.  

Her eyebrows rose with surprise as she dodged the swipe of the axe.  “So you want to play?” she snarled, then laughed harshly as she pulled a long knife from her belt.  Her eyes suddenly glinted with intensity as she bared her teeth in a feral grin.  “Very well, my pet.  Let’s dance.”

 


	2. To Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my wonderful beta, ScooterThyme! Thanks for all your hard work!

 

 

“What’s going on, Chloe?”

A fully-dressed Chloe turned as Amenadiel strode out of the elevator, looking like he meant business.  It gave her a sense of confidence -- they would find Lucifer and keep him from getting himself killed.  “How easy would it be for you to find Lucifer?” she asked him.

That stopped the angel in his tracks, and his face reflected the surprise he felt.  “If he’s not behind any protective wards or barriers?  Not hard at all, as long as he’s on the same plane as me.  Why?”

Skirting his question for a moment, Chloe asked, “Has he ever talked to you about what happened to him?  You know, about where he was held prisoner, or how he got the collar?”

Amenadiel shook his head.  “Not one word.  Luci can be incredibly tight-lipped when he wants to be.”

She showed him her husband’s note.  “He told me that a goddess wanted him as a... pet, and put the collar on him.  She told him she’d never take it off.  I suspect that the collar has tied them together in some way, and that goddess is here.  I hope I’m wrong, but I fear Lucifer’s gone to face her alone.”

“What?!  He’s gone to face a goddess?  Alone?!”  The angel threw up his hands and rolled his eyes.  “Unbelievable!  He’s so reckless -- he’s going to get himself killed!”  His brow furrowed with concern as he glanced at Chloe.  “Did he say which goddess?”

“No.  It was all I could do just to get that much information out of him.  He told me nothing else.”

“Oh Heavenly Father, I can’t believe his arrogance!  He thinks he can take on --”  Amenadiel broke off.  “We have to help him.  Now.  The Old Gods aren’t to be trifled with.”

“Can you take me to him?”

“You bet.”  Amenadiel went to the coat closet and pulled out the morning star from the duffle bag.  “You have a weapon?”

Chloe showed him her gun, loaded with Hell-forged bullets.  “Let’s go.”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer barely avoided the long knife that Aphrodite swung at him.  She was agile, he had to give her that -- darting in and out far swifter than he had expected.  The battle axe was good for cleaving things in two, but for a knife fight, it was terribly unwieldy.  He desperately needed an advantage.

Leaping into the air, he soared upward, leaving the woman on the ground.  Turning in midair, he rushed her with the axe raised.  With the grace of a dancer, he swung a tight circle around her as he held out the blade, trying to hit her -- but she eluded his blow and spun, her knife arcing at a terrifying speed.  Lucifer pulled up and caught his breath as he hovered for a second.  A strange, tingling sensation bit into his side.  Puzzled, he touched it, only to find his hand come up bloody.  Bloody hell, he hadn’t even known she had hit him!  She was fast -- too damned fast, and the axe was much too slow.  He should have brought a knife....

Diving once again, he tried to get past her defenses and get one good blow in, but she dodged everything he threw at her.  The axe was just not doing its job.  Landing a good distance away, he studied her for any openings as she approached with her knife raised.  With a sudden jerk of his arm, he buried the axe’s head into the ground.  Aphrodite paused, her eyes narrow with suspicion.  

“Giving up already, my pet?” she asked.

“Hardly,” Lucifer snapped as he suddenly launched himself at her, flying at breakneck speed.  The move caught her off-guard, knocking her off her feet.  Dirt kicked up as they slid along the ground, creating a giant divot in the earth.  The Devil struggled to pry the knife out of Aphrodite’s hand, but she resisted.  She kicked him away, but not before he had managed to grab the knife.  Her fierce blow knocked the weapon from his hand, and he scrambled to reach it at the same time she did, both immortals battling for control.  

She was bloody strong -- too strong -- but he was desperate to win.  His family’s welfare depended on it.  He elbowed the goddess in the face as he reached for the weapon, but it didn’t even phase her.  Her fist caught him in the solar plexus, making him breathless from pain.  For a moment he thought he was going to pass out, but sheer determination kept him going.  The knife was so close -- he clawed for it as she tried to pull him away.  As both immortals vied for the blade, their frantic motions knocked it over the edge of the cliff.  With a shout of rage, Aphrodite kicked Lucifer away.

Her blow sent him flying; dirt sprayed everywhere as he tumbled to a stop.  Lifting his head, he saw Aphrodite get to her feet and shoot him a smug smile.  Lucifer shook his head to clear it, then tottered to his feet.  At least the bloody goddess was now unarmed.  Now if he could reach the axe, maybe he’d have a chance of ending the fight.  

“A good try, my pet, but not good enough,” she said as she sauntered closer.  Lucifer shot a glance behind her, trying to gauge how long it would take to reach the axe buried in the earth far behind her.  Shaking his wings out, he readied himself for a sprint.

“Why don’t you just give up, my angel?  Come to me.”

Lucifer gave her a feral grin.  “And become your main course?  Not bloody likely, Goddess.”

Her eyes glinted with excitement.  “Oh, such fire!  I can’t wait to taste you again.”

Without warning the fallen angel took off into the air, gaining speed as his wings shot him forward, and banked around her to get to the axe.  Calculating his trajectory, Aphrodite gave a giant leap, intercepting him in the air and tearing at his wings.  He cried out as her hands clawed at his limbs, and tore some of his feathers out.  They tumbled to the ground in a tangle.

As soon as he hit the earth, Lucifer scrambled away, struggling to keep out of Aphrodite’s reach, but her hand caught his foot and he fell.  With a hungry grin, she jumped on him and pinned his hands by his head.  He tried to kick her away, but she held on fast, cackling at his efforts.

“You can’t escape me, my dear,” she whispered as she started bending toward him, her red mouth looking like a lamprey’s maw.  Lucifer’s eyes grew wide with horror at the sight.

_Bloody hell, no --_

The sound of a gunshot ripped through the air, and the fallen angel felt the goddess flinch.  Aphrodite’s grip loosened as she turned, her teeth bared.  Lucifer took the opportunity to break free from her and throw her to one side.  His eyes went to the newcomer who had shot at the goddess.  Chloe!  And beside her, Amenadiel!

His heart beat a fierce tattoo at the sight of the pair hurrying toward him.  Amenadiel hefted his morning star and threw it at the goddess.  With lightning fast reflexes, she caught it in midair and heaved it back at him.  The angel avoided the flying mace -- just -- and kept running toward them.

Aphrodite hissed angrily at the newcomers, then snarled at Lucifer: “So... you called for reinforcements?  As if you think that will really stop me from getting what I want?”  Her eyes zeroed in on Chloe with her gun raised, and she smiled viciously.  “That is your paramour?  A human?”

Ice shot down Lucifer’s spine at Aphrodite’s expression.  Before he could move, the goddess was sprinting for Chloe.  His wife fired at the woman barreling toward her.  The goddess dodged the bullets; one shot grazed her, drawing blood, but she didn’t stop.  Amenadiel tried to tackle the goddess, but she punched him fiercely in the face and kicked him away before continuing her run.  Lucifer shot forward with determination, flying at a breakneck pace to intercept Aphrodite.  There was no way he’d let the crazy bitch hurt Chloe!

Just before the goddess’s outstretched hands reached his wife, he waylaid Aphrodite, tackling her from the side.  He heard Chloe call out to him, but he didn’t pause or slow down.  Instead, clutching the goddess tightly to him, he flew them right over the cliff at a blinding speed.  Now that he had a good grip on his foe, he knew what he had to do.  If it meant protecting his wife, he’d do whatever it took, no matter what kind of pain it entailed.

He’d take Aphrodite to Hell.

 

 

________________________________________

  


 

“Lucifer!” Chloe cried as her husband and the goddess went over the cliff.  She raced to the edge with Amenadiel, only to see the pair hit the ocean’s surface in a furious splash.  For a few seconds she waited to see if Lucifer would surface, but she couldn’t tell if he did or not.  The sea was inky black from the night, and even with the half moon’s light glinting off of it, visibility was too low to see clearly.   With apprehensive eyes, she looked at Amenadiel.  “Where did they go?”

He returned her gaze, shaking his head.  “I don’t know, but I think....”  He broke off.

Chloe was almost afraid to ask, for she feared the answer.  “Where did they go?” she repeated, more forcefully.

“I think he took her to Hell.”

“Oh god, no....”  Chloe’s horrified eyes scanned the water, hoping to see her husband resurface, but there was no movement except the small waves crashing against the rocks below.  

He had returned to Hell?  He had Fallen?  No, no, no....

For a moment, she squeezed her eyes tightly, imagining the incredible pain Lucifer must be undergoing as they spoke.  Then her face hardened with resolve.  Looking up at Amenadiel, she said, “Take me home -- I need to go fetch him.”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

She found Lucifer leaning up against the thick stone door of one of the cells in Hell.  He was conscious, but just barely.  Everything had burned off of him: his clothes, his hair, his skin....  Chloe wanted to weep at the horrible condition he was in.  The only things that still looked pristine were his wings that held onto their divinity, and the iron collar, still perfectly intact, glowing with a strange green light.

When the fallen angel saw his wife, he grinned.  “H-hello, love.”

His smiling face looked like a mockery of a human’s, so damaged and inhuman it looked.  Her heart bled at the obvious pain he was in.  “Oh, Lucifer,” she breathed.  

He pointed behind him to the stone door, locked and wrapped with chains.  “G-got the bloody bitch l-locked up.”

“Yes,” she said gently as she squatted next to him.  “You did.”  Lucifer puffed his chest out and gave her a proud look -- or what she figured was a proud look.  It was hard to tell.  “We need to get her to take off that damned collar --”

“No love, don’t open the door,” Lucifer warned.  “I’m in no shape to face her -- she’s too bloody strong.  The collar’s burnt out.  Let’s leave it at that.”

“But we need to get it taken off!  You hate it --”

“I know, but... not now.”  The fallen angel’s eyes entreated hers.  “Please, love.”

A heavy sigh escaped her.  Holding out her hand, Chloe said, “Then let’s go home.  We need to talk.”

“Talk...?  Bloody hell.”  His eyes closed.  “I just went to Hell, love.  Can’t we continue our wedding night gymnastics, instead?”

“No.  We are going to talk about you ditching me _on our wedding night_ ,” she said angrily.  His eyes snapped open, glinting with passion and arousal at her tone.  Chloe was stunned.  Was -- was he turned on by her anger?  Even now, when he was so badly injured?!  Ugh.  Sometimes he could be such a child!  “Come on, you.  Let’s go back.”

He took her hand, and she took him home.

 


	3. Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! Your skills are amazing! Thank you!

 

 

Amenadiel was patiently waiting at the bar when Chloe awoke on the master bed, her husband unconscious beside her.   The angel turned at their arrival, and strode to the bedside.  

Shaking his head at his brother’s condition, he groaned, “Awww, no, Luci....”  

Chloe sat up on the bed and positioned herself next to Lucifer’s side.  “Can you give us a few moments?  I’m going to try to heal him.”

Amenadiel raised his eyebrows.  “Awake?”

“Awake,” she said with a nod.  She needed to heal Lucifer fast, but was too keyed up to return to sleep.  No, this time she was going to have to do it while conscious.

“I’ll be in the living room,” the angel said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Chloe glanced at her beloved, stripped of skin and some muscle, and felt her heart clench.  No one should have to go through this agony, again and again.  For a brief moment she cursed Lucifer’s father for removing his grace from his own son, then shook her head.  She had driven Yahweh mad for what he had done -- he didn’t need more curses heaped upon him.  That punishment had been enough.  Taking a deep breath and hoping that she could do what needed to be done, she placed her hands on her husband’s chest and concentrated.  “Come on,” she whispered.  “I need you to work.”

Nothing.

Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she tried again.  “Come on, damn you -- I need you to work.  I’m a goddess, damn it!”

Still nothing.

Chloe wanted to start throwing things.  Lucifer needed her!  He was in agony, and she just couldn’t get this stupid power of hers to work!

“Okay.  Calm down,” she told herself.  “Calm down.  You can do it.”

Keeping her eyes screwed tightly shut, she tried to relax.  She took a deep breath, willing something to happen.  As she concentrated, she thought she could feel all the blood in her body running through her veins and arteries.  And on top of that, following along, was -- something.  Something white... and full of power.  Grabbing hold of that energy, she focused on it, until it started culminating in her hands.  Lucifer’s muscles under her fingers grew warm....  Or was that just wishful thinking?  

She could feel the white power gathering itself, then pouring out of her and into Lucifer.  Diving after the white energy, she somehow entered the fallen angel and saw all of his injuries laid out for her to see.  Taking a hold of that white energy, she began mending muscle and skin a little at a time, moving from one area to the other.  With so much damage to be fixed, the work seemed endless.  It was exhausting, but she kept at it until everything she could see was in pristine condition.

Then, almost as if someone had yanked a chain, she snapped back into her body.  Opening her eyes, she saw the white glow leave her hands.  A quick glance at her husband showed him whole again, with breathing that was no longer labored.  In fact, it appeared that he was sleeping peacefully.  With a sigh of relief, she slumped over her patient, completely spent.  

No, she berated herself as she straightened.  Now was not the time to rest.  She wanted her husband to tell her exactly what was going on.  When she leaned toward the man beside her with the intent of waking him up, though, her breath caught at the sight of him.  Sleep softened all the hard planes of his face, making him look truly beautiful.  This was how he must have looked before he had been cast out.  The favorite son.  The most fair --

Chloe clamped down on her thoughts as desire spiraled within her.  No.  She was angry at him, damn it!

Reaching over, she grabbing his robe off of a nearby chair and draped it over his wedding tackle.  She didn’t need  _ that _ to distract her from her purpose.  Leaning close to him, she shook his shoulder and said his name softly.  For a moment he didn’t stir, then with a sleepy mumble he threw out an arm as he turned, knocking her onto the bed so that she was lying alongside him.  As she sputtered, he took her in his arms and drew her close.  

“Oh no, mister, you are not getting off that easy,” she muttered as she tried to squirm out of his grasp.  Lucifer only tightened his grip in his sleep -- was he truly sleeping? -- and snuggled against her.  She struggled against him, but couldn’t escape his embrace.  Her eyes narrowed -- her detective brain told her he was awake and trying to avoid the talk they had to have.  It didn’t help that a sexy, contented grin was starting to form on his “sleeping” countenance.

Well, if he wanted to play games, she would oblige him!  A wicked grin truly worthy of the Devil lit her face.  She knew exactly what would get him up -- he hated when she did this.  Doffing off her socks, she put her cold feet on his legs.

His eyes popped open immediately.  For a split second he stared at her in shock as the cold of her feet penetrated his consciousness.  Then he yelped, “Bloody hell!  What are you trying to do?!” and scrambled madly to the far edge of the bed.  As he huddled there, shooting daggers at her with accusing eyes, Amenadiel came running in.

“Luci!  You’re looking well!”

“Well as I  _ can _ be, with the detective trying to kill me.  Bloody hell, wife!  Keep your bloody icicle feet to yourself!” he snapped.

Chloe just chuckled.  “Blame yourself -- you wouldn’t get up,” she said.  “Now, come on.  We need to talk.”

Lucifer’s indignant expression fell, replaced by a somber one as he nodded.  “Yes, I do believe I owe you that.”

While the Devil put on his robe, Chloe walked Amenadiel to the living room and sat beside him on the couch.  In a matter of seconds, the fallen angel joined them and took his customary seat in the armchair.

“Tell me what is going on, Lucifer,” she said.  “Don’t leave anything out.  I want to know why you left me on our wedding day.”

“Right.”  Taking a deep breath, Lucifer said, “It couldn’t be helped, love.  The goddess followed me here, and I couldn’t have her targeting you.”

“Which goddess is it?” Amenadiel asked.  “Why is she so interested in you?”

“It’s Aphrodite.”

The angel turned gray at his brother’s declaration.  “No, Luci.  No.  Not the Greeks --”

Chloe looked at the two brothers, confused.  “I don’t understand.  That crazy superhuman woman was the goddess of  _ love _ ?!”

Running a frustrated hand over his face, the fallen angel nodded.  “Yes.  She’s bloody strong, and a power vampire, to boot.”  He tugged at the black iron around his neck.  “She put this on me to control me.  She wants my lightbringer energy -- I’m a bloody gourmet feast to that bitch.  She said this tethers us together.  I think... I think when I came back here, I somehow pulled her along.”  He sighed and gave his wife an apologetic glance.  “I was afraid she’d harm you to get to me, love.  I couldn’t take that chance.”

“But to tackle her on your own -- that’s just reckless,” Amenadiel said.  “Why didn’t you tell me, at least?  I could have helped.  Those Greeks were some of the hardest gods we had to banish.  You can’t take them on by yourself -- it’s just plain reckless!”

“You should have told me,” Chloe said angrily.  “To take them on by yourself --”

“Yes, well, the problem’s taken care of now, is it not?” Lucifer said as he leaned back in his armchair.  He tried to ignore the furious look his wife was giving him.  “She’s in Hell -- locked up safe and sound.”

His brother shook his head.  “But at what cost?  If Chloe hadn’t been there to heal you --”

“But she was,” the fallen angel said smugly.  “So let’s now forget the whole thing.”  Giving his wife a steamy look, he said, “I’d like to finish my wedding night now.”

Amenadiel got the hint.  “Very well, brother, but you really need to stop thinking you’re invincible.  I’ll let Maze know the latest news.  See you both tomorrow.”

After the angel left, Lucifer got to his feet and walked to his wife, who hadn’t moved from her seat on the couch.  “And now, my dear --”

“I’m not done with you,” she snarled as she stood nose-to-nose with him, glaring into his eyes.  “You could have told me, Lucifer.  You should have at least given me that.  My god, and on our wedding night, no less!  You have to trust me -- talk to me!  That’s what this relationship is about!”

The Devil felt a shot of passion burn through his core at the display of her temper.  Smiling wickedly, he said, “I’m willing to make it up to you, my dear....”  

Chloe turned her back on him, still fuming.  “It’s going to take a lot to make it up to me, you ass.  I still can’t believe --”  She broke off as his hands came around her and pulled her against him.

“Come on, love, you can’t possibly want to be arguing on our wedding day,” he whispered seductively in her ear.  “What is it you really desire, hmmmm?”

A soft moan escaped her as his hands started doing wicked things to her body.  “You can’t -- Lucifer, I’m still mad --”

“I know,” he breathed as he kissed the long column of her neck.  “It’s so... exciting....”  

At his admission, desire flared in Chloe, so strong that she thought she’d go up in flames right there.  Unable to keep a single thought in her head at the captivating spell her husband was weaving, she let go of her anger and gave in to the passion burning between them.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

The next morning, Lucifer stared down at his beautiful wife as they lay in bed and tenderly brushed her blonde hair from her face.  The rest of the night had been amazing, even for him -- the Devil!  The love he felt for his wife seemed to increase with every second that passed, surprising him each time with its intensity whenever they made love.  There were times, like now, when he just wanted to hold her and thank her for loving him.  It was a gift he had never expected to receive, and he cherished it -- and her -- with his whole heart.

Chloe finally stirred, looking up him with slumberous eyes.  “Hello,” she said in a sleepy voice.

“Hello, love,” he greeted as his eyes sketched the gentle curves of her face, finally ending on her lips.

She smiled at his loving gaze.  “I’m still mad, you know.”

“I know,” he said as he pulled her close and gave her a deep kiss.  Leaning his forehead on hers, he said, “There.  Better?”

“Much.”  She yawned, which had Lucifer looking at her with worried eyes.

“The baby makes you very tired, doesn’t it?” he asked.

She nodded absently as she stroked his chest.  “I can still have sex, if that’s what is worrying you.”

“I just want to make sure you’re all right, my dear.”  His eyes were troubled.  “I can’t have anything happen to you, love.”

Chloe smiled at his concern.  “I will be fine, Lucifer.  Remember, I’ve done this before.”  She kissed his cheek, before saying, “I think we need to tell Amenadiel and Maze, though.”

The fallen angel pulled back, his expression uncomfortable.  “Right.  Ah.... And when do we drop this bombshell on them?”

“The sooner the better, I think.”  She blinked at him.  “What’s wrong?”

“Well....”  He started looking everywhere except at her.

“We have to tell them.” Chloe said firmly as she sat up and reached for his shirt to wear.

He winced as he got up as well and slung on his robe.  “Must we, love?”

Her mouth fell open.  “Good god, Lucifer, are you still in denial?!”

“Dad’s hardly good, love.  Mad, yes.  Good?  Not so much,” her husband said.  When she glared at him, he sighed and answered her question.  “Right.  It’s just that... I think we should keep it secret a little longer.  If my siblings get wind of this --”

She gave him a killing glance.  “Amenadiel and Mazikeen won’t tell anyone -- they’re family.  No, my love, there’s no avoiding this.  They’ll know soon enough when I start getting bigger.”

“Can’t... can’t we just tell them you’ve gained a little weight when the time comes?” Lucifer asked with hopeful eyes in her direction.

A flash of anger ripped through Chloe and before she knew it, she was in front of her husband and slapping his face.  Hard.  “You’re going to tell them I’m fat?!”

“What?!  No, just -- pleasantly plump?” 

She slapped him again.  “Wrong answer!”

“Bloody hell, Detective!  Why do you keep slapping me?” Lucifer asked, holding his stinging cheek.  A wicked grin graced his face as he continued, “Not that I mind, love, but -- ow!”

She had slapped his other cheek.  “You are  _ not _ calling me fat or plump or anything else, for that matter.  No more delay -- we are going to tell them.”

Giving her a mopey look, the fallen angel begrudgingly said, “Very well, my dear.  We’ll have them come up after breakfast.”

“Good,” Chloe said with a sharp nod of her head.  

“Speaking of which, what shall I make fo--” he broke off.

Chloe turned, curious at what would make Lucifer just stop talking.  He was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror.  “What’s wrong, Lucifer?”

Lucifer stared at his reflection in the glass, reminded of the day before, when he had stood in this very spot with very much the same reaction.  Like the previous day, the collar was giving off a sickly, green glow.  

That couldn’t be right.  Aphrodite was locked up in Hell.  There was no way she could escape a cell there -- not even Mum could get out of one until she was released!  So then why...?

Speechless, his mouth hung open as he glanced at Chloe approaching him, then back at his reflection.  There had to be some mistake!  Maybe -- maybe the collar was finally shorting out?

“What is it?” his wife asked, coming up behind him.  Seeing the strange light coming from the collar, her eyebrows drew together and she frowned.  “Why is it doing that?”

“I’ve only seen it do that when Aphrodite was on the same plane,” he said with disbelief.  “But... I locked her up in Hell.  There’s no way the bloody bitch could be here.”

Chloe looked at the iron ring, then at Lucifer’s eyes in the mirror.  “I did burn a lot of it out -- maybe it’s finally coming to the end of its life.”

“Perhaps,” he said slowly.  “Perhaps.”

Seeing his anxiety, she leaned against his back and peeked over his shoulder.  “Don’t worry, my love.  You’ve safely locked her up.  Now let’s get some breakfast.”

“Right.  Very well,” he said, doubts niggling at his brain as he took one last look in the mirror before turning away.  Surely it was just a malfunction in the collar....

 


	4. Breaking the News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You are awesome!

 

 

When Amenadiel and Maze arrived at the flat, Lucifer had them sit on the couch and offered them drinks before taking his customary seat in the armchair.  Reaching over, he pulled Chloe into his lap and held her close.

“Ugh, if you’re going to do any of that disgusting snuggling, I’m leaving,” Maze snarled as she grabbed her boyfriend’s arm and started to stand.

“No no no,” the Devil said.  “We have something to tell you.”  The demon sunk back into the couch at that, giving him a suspicious look.

Amenadiel raised his eyebrows.  “What is it?  Is it about the goddess?”

“No.  It’s....”  Lucifer fell silent and gave his wife a puppy-dog look.  She glared back at him for a long moment.  When it was evident he was not going to say anything more, Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Oh my god, Lucifer, seriously?!”  He just kept looking at her with big, pleading eyes.  “Seriously?!  What are you, twelve?”  

Feeling like he was gaining the upper hand, he said nothing, but started to grin smugly.

His wife stared at him with disgust, before finally throwing up her hands.  “Okay, fine.  Fine!”  Muttering a bunch of negative comments under her breath about marrying a child, she turned to the couple on the couch.  Taking a deep breath, she said, “Lucifer and I are expecting.”

Both Maze and Amenadiel stared at her blankly.

“Expecting what?” asked the angel.

Chloe goggled at them.  “What do you mean, what?  You know --  _ expecting.” _

“Expecting what?” Maze snarled.  “Come on, Decker.  At least finish your damn sentence.”

“A baby!” she yelled.  “We’re expecting a baby, you idiots!”

To say the angel and demon were stunned was an understatement.  The blood rushed out of Amenadiel’s face, leaving him with a pale complexion.  Maze looked like she wanted to beat something to death.

And then Amenadiel laughed.  “Oh Father, you really had us going there.  Good one, Luci!  I was fooled for a moment -- but only a moment!”  At his boisterous laugh, Maze lost her murderous look and actually joined in the laughter.

Lucifer and Chloe glanced at each other.  This was not going well.

“Bloody hell, we’re serious,” he told his brother, but the angel just kept on laughing.  “No, really!”

“You can’t fool me -- I mean, come on!  We’re sterile!  At least fool us with something that’s  _ plausible!” _

Lucifer rolled his eyes and turned to his wife.  “It’s your turn, love.”

Her eyes narrowed.  “Uh-uh, no way.  I broke the news.  It’s up to you to convince them.”  A playful smile lit her lips as she said, “You’re the Devil, aren’t you?  Come on -- do your stuff.”

He let out a small cry of frustration.  “Fine, love, fine.”  Turning to the couple on the couch, he snapped, “We are having a bloody baby, you bloody sods!  It’s not a bloody joke, it’s the bloody truth!”

Maze stared at him in horror, then grabbed her boyfriend’s arm and hissed, “Lucifer doesn’t lie.”

“What?” Amenadiel asked, still chuckling.  The demon glared hard enough to burn a hole in him with her eyes.

_ “Lucifer doesn’t lie.” _

“So you mean -- they’re really....?”  The smile fell off of the angel’s face, and the gray tinge returned to his complexion.  “Oh Heavenly Father, please tell me you’re joking.”

His brother shook his head, then puffed his chest out with pride.  He exchanged warm glances with his wife.  “We are going to have a baby.”

“But -- but you can’t -- we can’t!  Dad made us all sterile!” Amenadiel sputtered.

“Are you sure it’s even yours?” Maze snarled.  “She must have cheated on you --”

“I did not cheat on him,” spat Chloe as Lucifer said, “It’s mine.”

The room became so deathly quiet that a pin drop could be heard.

“No,” Maze finally said.  “No.  You can’t.   _ You can’t!” _  She angrily punched her boyfriend across the face as she glared at the couple.  

“Ow!  Maze --”

“Shut up!” she screamed.  Suddenly she knocked Amenadiel to a horizontal position on the couch and crouched on top of him.  Twisting his shirt in her hands, she started shaking him like a rag doll as she snarled at Lucifer, “You’re having a baby?!  With a human?!  With  _ Decker?!” _

“Please, Maze, there’s no need for bloody histrionics,” Lucifer said with an eyeroll.  “Yes, the detective and I are having a baby.”

The demon punched her boyfriend across the face again before jumping up and down on him on all fours, all the while never letting her eyes leave the fallen angel’s.  “A baby?!  What the hell, Lucifer!  You’ve turned into a pansy!  A simpering, foolish, human-coddling --”

“Enough, Maze!” Lucifer roared, his eyes blazing red with fury.  With careful hands he set Chloe down, before rising to his feet.  His rage was so great that he was practically on fire.  “Do not test my patience!”

Maze sprung off of Amenadiel to the floor, then strode over to Chloe and poked her in the chest with a finger.  “You did this to him -- you!”

The fallen angel was in between them in a blink of an eye, staring down his demon until she finally looked away.  While still giving Maze the evil eye, he reached out and took his wife’s hand.  “Chloe is my queen, Maze, and therefore yours, as well.  Bear that in mind, the next time you speak disrespectfully to her.”

After a long pause, the demon gave a reluctant bow to her lord and master.  “Understood, sire.”

When the danger passed and the fire finally left Lucifer, they all returned to their seats.  Maze still shot angry glances at Chloe, but she ignored them.  Amenadiel sat up and slung his arm around his girlfriend, who bared her teeth at him, but didn’t push his arm away.

“I don’t understand this,” Amenadiel said.  “You can’t be having a baby.  Father made us all sterile.”

“I still think it’s someone else’s --” Maze muttered under her breath.

Seeing another imminent explosion on the horizon, Chloe reassured them, “It’s his.  Raphael checked.”

Lucifer lifted his chin proudly, as if challenging his demon to say anything otherwise.  She only glared at them both, then grabbed Amenadiel’s arm and bit it hard.  The angel winced.  

“Come on, Maze, get a hold of yourself,” he scolded as she started gnawing on him in frustration.  Glancing back at his brother, Amenadiel said, “I still don’t understand how it could happen.”

“I’m not really sure, either, except that perhaps it has to do with Chloe being an Old God,” Lucifer said quietly.  “Somehow... we’ve created a life between us.”  A soft look crossed his face, making Maze gnash her teeth in anger.  Once he caught sight of the demon’s expression, Lucifer cleared his throat and straightened in his seat.  “Anyway, it doesn’t matter how.  We just wanted you to know.”

“Is it a Nephilim?” the angel asked his brother, fear on his face.

“We don’t know,” he said.  “Raphael hasn’t said -- I assume it’s because it’s still too early to tell.”

Chloe turned puzzled eyes to her husband.  “What’s a Nephilim?”

“A giant, love,” Lucifer said.  “When angels had sex with humans, they begat... hideous giants.”

“Not just giants,” Amenadiel added.  “Abominations.  Monstrous, ravenous, violent-tempered beasts whose only purpose in life was to kill and destroy.  Father had to order the Flood in order to kill them.  There was no other way.”

Chloe stared at the angel with horrified eyes, her hand resting protectively on her stomach.  “I... I might bear a monster?!”

_ “No.” _  Lucifer snapped, giving his brother a hard look.  “It will not be a Nephilim.”

Amenadiel shook his head.  “If it’s a Nephilim, everyone will want it dead before it’s even born.  You know what abominations they were, and how hard it was to kill them --”

“It will  _ not _ be a Nephilim,” the Devil said firmly.  “I won’t let it.”

His brother let out a bark of harsh laughter.  “Right.  And how are you going to stop it from being a Nephilim?  Use your will to tell it not to be one?  You can’t control these things, Luci.  If it’s a Nephilim, it will have to die --”

“Bloody hell, no one’s killing this child!  They’ll have to go through me to do it,” his brother snarled.

“A Nephilim would be better than a weak human child.”  Maze grinned.  “I wouldn’t mind a Nephilim baby.”

“It will  _ not _ be a Nephilim!” the fallen angel yelled, his eyes glowing with fire once again.  Chloe hugged him tightly to calm him down.

“It’s okay, Lucifer.  We’ll deal with our baby, whatever it ends up being,” she whispered in his ear.  A low, guttural growl escaped him before he shut his eyes.  

“I just don’t want you or it to be a target,” he replied.

“No matter what it is, Luci, it will be a target,” Amenadiel said.  “Once the council finds out Chloe’s pregnant -- and they  _ will _ find out -- her life will be in danger.”

“Then I’ll be here to protect her.”  The fallen angel returned his wife’s embrace, then looked at his brother and his girlfriend.  “Can I depend on you both to help?”

The angel and demon glanced at each other.  Maze turned up her lip in disgust, but nodded reluctantly.  Amenadiel nodded.  “You can.  You both can.”

Lucifer visibly relaxed.  “Thank you.”  Brightening, he set Chloe on her feet and stood up.  “Drinks for everyone to celebrate!” he announced happily as he ambled to the bar.

Chloe shook her head.  “None for me, Lucifer -- no alcohol for the baby.”

Her husband’s face fell almost comically.  “Oh.  Right.  Well, alcohol for us, coffee for Chloe...?”  Upon seeing his wife shake her head again, Lucifer threw up his hands.  “Bloody hell, love!  What  _ can _ you drink?”

“Well, how about some sparkling water?” she asked with a smile.  

“Water?!  Ugh,” Lucifer muttered as he pulled out a seltzer bottle from the bar refrigerator.  “No one should be forced to drink water when alcohol is available....”

Once the drinks were passed out, they all toasted the impending birth of the Morningstar baby -- Lucifer with happiness still laced with massive denial, Chloe with joy mixed with trepidation, Amenadiel with worry and fear, and Maze with absolute disgust.  The question of what the baby might possibly end up being was not mentioned again.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Dan sat at the bar, drinking heavily.  Drinking in the afternoon -- this is what Chloe had driven him to.  He still couldn’t believe that she had somehow gotten their divorce expedited, then married -- married! -- that playboy Morningstar.  Didn’t she know how horrible that guy was?  How suspect his life was?  Didn’t she realize that he, Dan Espinoza, was the one who truly loved her?

Downing the shot of whiskey in one gulp, he signaled the bartender for another one.  He was already way past his limit, but....  He pressed his head into his hands.  What was he going to do without Chloe?

Dan had never realized how much he loved her until Lucifer had come onto the scene, wooing his wife with his come-hither ways and appearing everywhere she was.  The fact that he himself had been the one to betray Chloe never entered his alcohol-clouded head.  He could only focus on the fact that he had lost Chloe to a womanizing man-child.

Was that what Chloe wanted?  How could Chloe want...  _ that? _  He couldn’t understand it.  

Someone sat down next to him.  Dan didn’t bother to look up -- why should he?  Unless it was Chloe, he just wasn’t interested.  Grabbing the glass the bartender set in front of him, he downed another shot of whiskey.

“You’re a hard man to find.  It took quite a bit of asking around to figure out who might be of some use....” a female voice purred in his ear.

Dan looked up at the owner of the voice and gasped.  The blonde woman was... beautiful.  Stunning.  Indescribable.  The man found himself drowning in her eyes.  “I... I....” he whispered as he gaped at her.

“You seem pretty interested in that glass of yours.  Tell me... why are you drinking so much?” she asked.

“Because... because....”  Dan found himself unable to resist her question.  “My ex-wife just got married to some womanizing man-child.  I just can’t understand it.”

The woman reached over and took his wrist in her hand.  Stroking it gently, she whispered, “Don’t you want to fight for her?”

Dan blinked.  Chloe had gotten married, but... yes.  Why not fight for her?  “Yes, I do.”

Sliding him a glance, the woman smiled coyly and said, “You know, I bet she still loves you.  Deeply.  She’s just... distracted by the pretty boy’s looks.  She’s probably... brainwashed, I think is how you say it.  Why not take her back?  You love her, don’t you?”

Sudden love and desire for Chloe shot through Dan, stronger than he had ever felt.  It was so strong it consumed him.  All he could think of was Chloe.  Yes... Chloe.  He had to get her away from Lucifer.  Once he got her away, she would realize that he, Dan Espinoza, was the only man for her.

“I do love her,” he said fervently as he looked into the woman’s eyes.  The strange feeling of love and desire increased tenfold.  Dan couldn’t think anymore.  He had to get Chloe back.  He just had to!

“Then go get her,” the woman said as she handed him a slip of paper.  “Here’s my number.  Keep me apprised of your actions.  I’ll see you again, my dear.”

Without a second thought, Dan threw money on the counter and ran out the door.  He wanted -- needed -- Chloe.  All he had to do was get her back, and all would be right with the world.  But it would take planning....

 


	5. Facing Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really big thank you(!!) to my wonderful beta, ScooterThyme! You're awesome!

 

 

A week passed, with no sign of Aphrodite.

Lucifer should have felt a sense of relief, but didn’t.  He told himself he was just being paranoid.  After all, Aphrodite was locked up in Hell and couldn’t escape.  Even though the collar was still glowing pale green, surely it was because it was malfunctioning...?  And yet, something just didn’t feel right.  A part of him wanted to go down, check on the goddess, and get her to take the bloody collar off, but another part was fearful of what he’d find, so he kept putting the visit off.  Surely it could wait one more day...?

Catching sight of the collar’s glow in the mirror, he frowned as he stared hard at it.  Chloe caught a glimpse of him brooding at his reflection.

“Lucifer, you have to relax,” She finally said as she got dressed.  “It’s been a week and nothing’s happened.  She’s in Hell -- nothing’s going to happen.  The collar is probably finally shorting out.”

“I know, love,” Lucifer said, giving the mirror one last glance before turning to his wife.  A wry smile touched his lips.  “I’m a bloody fool.  It’s just... I don’t know.  Something doesn’t feel right.”  His eyes were troubled as he turned to look at his wife.  “You have to be careful.”

Heaving a big sigh, she stood up and went to her husband.  “I will, but you’re going to make yourself sick if you keep this up.  Let it go.”  After giving him a kiss on the cheek, she said, “I have to wake up Trixie.  Make us breakfast?”

“Of course, my dear.  Black truffle omelette coming right up,” he said as he tucked in his shirt and sauntered over to the kitchen.  Hearing Chloe wake up her daughter in the other room brought a smile to his face.  Most likely the little one would come running up for the chocolate cake she knew he had tucked away in the refrigerator, just for her.  It annoyed his wife to no end, but he loved spoiling the child.  It really brought a smile to his face -- that, and getting scolded by Chloe, who would then make him stand over Beatrice to make sure her teeth were thoroughly brushed afterward.  Scolded by Chloe -- it always gave him such a thrill!  The narrowed eyes, her kissable mouth pulled down in a frown, and the fire of her anger!  Oh, the fire --

Bloody hell, he really had to stop thinking along those lines, otherwise breakfast be damned!  He would take his wife in his arms right there and have sex on the counter!  A flush coursed through his body at the thought of his wife’s fury at him for even thinking such a thing when the little one was around.  Bloody hell, he had to stop thinking of his wife’s anger.  Her sexy rage.  Her sensual, erotic fire --

“What the hell is that awful smell?” Chloe asked, walking up with her face pulled into a disgusted scowl, as he started frying the eggs for the omelette.

Lucifer blinked.  What?  She’d never thought his food smelled awful before.  “I... I thought you liked my omelettes?”

Swallowing hard, she said, “I do, but... uh.... Excuse me!”  Moving faster than she thought possible, she dashed to the bathroom.

Concern washed over Lucifer as he heard Chloe vomit.  What was wrong with her?  Had she caught the stomach flu?  Turning off the stove, he quickly followed her to the bathroom to see his lovely wife on her knees, leaning against the commode with a miserable, green look on her face.

“Oh, my dear --”  With a quick swipe he grabbed a hand towel off the rack and dampened it with some warm water.  Kneeling next to her, he tucked the loose strands of blonde hair behind her ears and gently wiped her face with the cloth.  “Stomach flu?  Food poisoning?” he asked.  “I’ll call the doctor --”

“No!”  She looked up, smiling a little sickly at him.  “It’s just morning sickness, Lucifer.”

He didn’t understand.  “Morning...?”  Did that mean she got sick because it was morning?  That made no sense.  She never had a problem with the mornings before....

Chloe could see the confusion on her husband’s face, and she had to laugh, albeit weakly.  “Morning sickness, my love... from the baby.”

“Oh.”  He still didn’t see.  

“My body’s changing, so I’ll get nauseated for a while.  It was bad when I was carrying Trixie, so I’m not surprised....”

“The baby’s making you sick?” Lucifer asked, worry and fear evident in his eyes.

“Yes --”

“Well, tell it to stop!” he demanded.  “Bloody hell, I can’t have you sick, my dear!  It’s not right!”

Chuckling, Chloe said, “I can’t tell the baby to stop making me sick!  It’s natural, don’t worry.  It will pass in a couple of months.”

“A couple of months?!”  Lucifer was appalled.  His beautiful wife would be throwing up every morning?  For a couple of  _ months?! _  “No!” he cried.  “I reject this... this bloody morning sickness!  I don’t want you ill!”

Just then, Trixie popped her head into the doorway, worry all over her face.  “What’s going on?  Is Mommy sick?”

Lucifer exchanged glances with his wife.  They hadn’t told the child of the impending baby yet.  

“Uh, Trixie, I’m okay,” Chloe said.  “Just a little touch of something.  Why don’t you get dressed for school and I’ll be right out.”

“Are you sure, Mommy?  Do you need help?” Trixie asked.

“I’ll be okay.  You go on,” she said with a reassuring smile.  After her daughter left, she said to her husband, “We need to tell her.”

“Right.  Yes... ah....”  The fallen angel started looking everywhere in the room except at Chloe.  “I need to finish brekkie,” he said and stood up.

“Oh no, not again,” she muttered as she rolled her eyes.  “You are not getting out of this, Mister Morningstar,” Chloe scolded, although a playful smile lit her face.  She just couldn’t be mad at him when he was being childish and charming at the same time.

Lucifer stopped at the doorway, his face suddenly somber.  “Get better, love.  It’s hard seeing you in distress.”  And then he was gone.

The fallen angel had finished making breakfast for the three of them when Chloe came out of the bathroom.  She was relieved to see that Lucifer had made her toast and a boiled egg, instead of an omelette.  Just looking at the beaten egg dish sitting on the other plates made her feel ill all over again.

“How do you feel?” he asked her.

Smiling wanly at him, she said, “Better.  I’ll need to buy some crackers, though.  It will help with the nausea.”

“Did you get the flu?” Trixie asked, her eyes big with worry.

“No, baby.”  Chloe turned to look at her daughter, while Lucifer looked uncomfortably at the ceiling.  “What do you think about a little brother or sister?”

Trixie’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.  “Mommy, are you pregnant?”

Chloe nodded.  “Yes, monkey.”

“Oh my god!  I can’t wait!  Really, Mommy?  Really really really?  And is it going to be an angel with wings?  Boy or girl?”

“Uhhhh....”  The thought had not occurred to Chloe the baby might have wings.  The idea that it might be a Nephilim had been forefront in her mind.  Now it was one more thing to worry about -- she didn’t want her baby confiscated by the government because it was angelic, or considered a weird kind of freak.

“It’s going to be an angel baby, right?” the little girl asked Lucifer, with an excited grin.  “Oh my god, an angel baby brother or sister!  I can’t wait to tell everyone!  Oh, I hope it has wings -- I can put a leash on it and fly it around like a balloon --”

“Trixie!  No, you can’t do that!” her mother scolded.  “A baby is not a toy!”

Meanwhile, Lucifer just sat at the table with his mouth agape.  He couldn’t believe the excitement coming off of the little girl.  She... she really was happy to have a baby brother or sister!  It boggled his mind, for he knew if his siblings had their choice, he wouldn’t even exist.   He listened with half an ear to the conversation around him while he still tried to process that there was no denying it -- this pregnancy was real and the baby was coming, whether or not he was ready.

“Lucifer!”

When he heard Chloe call his name sharply, he started.  Looking around, he saw that Trixie was gone and Chloe was looking at him with a puzzled look on her face.  He had apparently missed quite a bit while wrapped in his thoughts.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Mm,” the fallen angel said, nodding.

“Where were you?”

Lucifer smiled, although it was tinged with anxiety.  “I’m not sure.  I just realized that the baby really is coming.”

Chloe stood up at that, and went to stand beside his chair.  Bending down, she gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek and said, “You’ll be fine, my love.  Don’t worry.”

“I can’t help but think I’ll end up as my bloody dad --”

“You won’t.”  She rubbed his shoulders.  “Believe me, Lucifer.  You won’t.”

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his head against her stomach.  “I hope you’re right, love.”

“I am.”  Chloe smiled at her husband, then gave him a playful shove.  “And now you need to take Trixie to school.”

Grinning, the fallen angel stood and kissed his wife deeply before grabbing his keys and hollering for Trixie.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer drove Trixie to school in his two-seater, which always had the school kids oohing and ahhing.  The Devil was happy, for it made Trixie more popular and less of a target of bullying.  Not that he’d stand for the little one getting bullied -- he’d crush any stupid moronic bloody sod who dared to bully her -- but as much as possible, he liked making her life easier.

Trixie, in the meantime, couldn’t stop talking about the baby, and how having an angel brother or sister was going to be “soooo awesome.”  The tall man frowned at the direction the conversation was taking, until at last he pulled over a couple of blocks from school, and turned to the girl.

“Listen, child, we have to talk.”

Trixie looked up earnestly at him.  “Okay.”  Then, with a worried look: “Am I in trouble?”

Lucifer blinked.  “No, no, no my dear!  Far from it!  Only ixnay on the abybay... or at least it being angelic.”

“Why?”

“Well, do you want to bring on the bloody Apocalypse?  You know, the end of the world?”

“No, but why would having an angel for a brother or sister bring the end of the world?”

The Devil sighed.  “Because, child, most humans can’t fathom a world with proof of the Divine.  It tends to drive them mad.”

Comprehension filled Trixie.  “Oh....”  Then she screwed up her face with puzzlement as she looked at him.  “But Mommy and I haven’t gone mad....”

“Yes, well, you and your mother are special,” he answered.

“Oh.  Okay.”  And with that, the little girl’s face cleared and she grinned.  “I’ll keep it a secret then.”

Lucifer couldn’t believe it could be that easy.  “You’re sure?  You won’t spill the beans?”

Trixie shook her head.  “Nope!  I can keep a secret... for a price.”

A chuckle escaped him as he pulled out a wad of bills and pulled out two twenties.  “Enough?”

“Yup!”

“And you won’t tell anyone?”

She looked insulted.  “I can keep a secret!”

Looking at her a tad suspiciously, he said, “Right.  Let me get you to school, then.  What time shall I pick you up?”

“I’m going to be studying with Amy Slater today, and her mom invited me over for dinner so... eight o’clock at her house?”

“Very well.”  With that, the Devil started the Corvette and finished the drive to school.

 


	6. Run-in with Dan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You're awesome!

 

 

Lucifer returned to the flat as Chloe was gathering her things for work.  She still looked a little ill, which concerned him.  Taking her purse out of her hands, he set it on the bar counter and pulled her into his arms.

“I’m going to be late,” she said with a laugh as she returned his embrace.

“Then you’ll be late,” he said simply before kissing her senseless.  After a minute, he felt her smile against his lips.  

“You’re bad, Lucifer.”

“Well of course, my dear -- I’m the Devil.”  That had her chuckling.  After kissing her again briefly, he said what was on his mind.  “We have another thing to worry about, I’m afraid.  Even though it’s not a Nephilim, it might still show signs of the Divine.”

Pulling out of her husband’s embrace, Chloe sighed and nodded.  “I know.  If it has wings, it’s going to be a problem.”

“Precisely, my dear.”  Frowning, Lucifer said, “We could be looking at the start of the Apocalypse, love.”

She shot him a killing look.  “Are you saying this baby is the Antichrist?”

“What?  No!  Well, maybe....” he said with a teasing grin.  Chloe was not amused.

“My name is not Rosemary, and this baby will not be named Adrian.  Or Damien.  It is not the Antichrist!”

“But you are a woman, and I  _ am _ the Devil, and the Antichrist is supposed to be our love child....”

“No.”

“Right.  Very well, love,” he said, disappointed, then smiled devilishly.  “Although I do like the name Damien.  Are you sure we can’t --”

“No.”

“But --”

_ “No.” _

“Right.”  The fallen angel sighed unhappily, then grew serious.  “All jesting aside, my dear, I  _ am _ worried.  If this baby has wings -- signs of the Divine -- it could drive everyone mad and start wars.”

Chloe winced.  “Nephilim or winged child.  This isn’t looking very good, Lucifer.”

Her husband pulled her back in his arms and kissed the top of her head.  “I’m afraid things are never easy where the Devil is concerned.”

Chloe glanced up at her husband, worry in her eyes.  “Lucifer -- if it is a Nephilim --”

“It won’t be,” he assured her.

“But you don’t know that --”

“Right.  Trust me, my dear,” Lucifer said, as he took her face gently in his hands and looked deep into her eyes.  “As sure as I’m the Devil, I know anything that is a part of you can never be an abomination.  Believe me, love.  It won’t be a Nephilim.”

Warmth flooded Chloe’s heart at her husband’s reassurances.  Reaching up, she brought his lips to hers in an ardent kiss that left Lucifer unable to tell up from down.  When they parted, she cupped his cheek with her hand and caressed his lips with her thumb.  “You lovely, lovely man,” she breathed.  

Arousal shot through Lucifer, hot and bright, as he gazed at his wife’s sultry eyes and passionate expression.  He couldn’t resist -- he took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, kissing her palm before nibbling on her thumb.  As desire sparked in her eyes, he brought his head down and kissed her deeply until her knees buckled.  The temptation to take her to bed right then and there was very great, but when he pulled back, he saw a glimmer of worry in her eyes.  After he loosened his embrace, Chloe turned to one side and, while still up against him, stroked her belly.

“I’m afraid to go see a doctor....  If it has wings, they’ll see them from an ultrasound.”  Looking at him anxiously, she said, “I do need prenatal vitamins for the baby, and regular checkups, but....”

“Right.  Rafe could take care of the checkups,” Lucifer suggested.  “And I can get the vitamins for you.  I’ll get the order in this afternoon.”

Chloe lifted an eyebrow.  “One of your favors?”

Looking smug, he said, “Aren’t you glad you’re married to the Devil?”

Chuckling, she just shook her head.  Turning back toward him, she wrapped her arms around his waist.  “Yes, very.”  For a long moment they stood there, just holding each other.  Then Chloe said, “I suppose Rafe could deliver the baby.”

“Bloody hell, no!” 

Surprised, Chloe took a step away and glanced up at him.  “No?  Why not?”

Lucifer gazed down at her, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.  “Because --”  He broke off, afraid of her reaction to his concern.

Shaking him a bit, she said, ‘Tell me.”

“I don’t want him looking at you down there,” he said as heat suffused his face.

Chloe stared at him, stunned, before she started laughing with incredulity.  “You... you don’t want --”  When Lucifer didn’t smile back, she realized he was serious.  “You’re kidding me, right?”

“You’re my wife,” he said.  “I don’t want anyone seeing you down there, except me.”

“Lucifer, I’ll be having a  _ baby.” _  She couldn’t stop giggling at the whole absurd conversation.  “There won’t be anything sexy down there while it’s happening, I promise!”

“I still don’t like it,” he growled.

“You’d deny me the best healer in Heaven, because you’re jealous?”  She kept laughing.  “Lucifer, Lucifer, my love, you have to stop being jealous!”

“I’m not being jealous,” he defended, although his blush had gotten redder.  “I’m just... protecting my wife’s honor.”

His statement warmed Chloe’s heart so much that she pulled his head down and kissed him passionately.  It was so intense that the fallen angel forgot everything he was saying.  “You silly man,” she whispered with a gentle smile.  “You silly, wonderful, romantic man... how I love you.”

Chloe let out a yelp of surprise when Lucifer suddenly picked her up and headed to the bedroom.  “And I, you, my dear,” he whispered.  “And I, you....”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“And now I am really late,” Chloe said as she grabbed her purse.  She had had another round of nausea after their bout of lovemaking, which had Lucifer fretting madly.  

“Will you be all right, love?” he asked worriedly.

Reaching out, she caressed his stubble-lined cheek with her soft hand.  “Yes, I will.  Don’t worry.”

The anxiety in his eyes didn’t lessen.  “Right.  I thought you said it’s morning sickness.”  

“It is,” she replied, surprised at the question.

“But... it’s hardly morning now,” he said.  “Why are you still sick?”

A chuckle escaped Chloe’s lips.  She kept forgetting that Lucifer knew absolutely nothing about pregnancies and babies.  “They just call it morning sickness because the nausea is worse then... but I’m sick all day.”

Lucifer looked horrified.  “All day?!  Every day?   _ For two months?!” _

She nodded, amusement dancing in her eyes.  “Yes, my love.”

“But -- No!  You can’t be --” he sputtered.  “No!”

“Yes, Lucifer.  All day, every day, for two months.”

Without warning, the fallen angel pulled his wife into his arms and hugged her so tightly she thought she would faint.  “Oh my poor love,” he whispered.  “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

Chloe was touched by her husband’s concern.  “Just keep being the sweet man you are, Lucifer.”

He pulled back at that and sputtered.  “The Devil is not sweet,” he groused, which made her chuckle.  

“Yes, he is -- I would know.”  Kissing him on the cheek, she then pulled away from him.  “I have to go.”

“When will you be home?” he asked.  

“Late, since I’m going in late,” she said.  

“Call me,” Lucifer said with an insistent look in his eyes.

“I will.”  With a final kiss to her husband, Chloe left the penthouse.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe stared at the pile of files on her desk and sighed.  Thanks to that husband of hers, she was stuck at a desk for the next nine months.  Unfortunately, she was going to be driven out of her mind before even one month was up!  She couldn’t believe he had called the office while she was driving over to the station and had Lieutenant Monroe put her on desk duty.  True, the morning sickness had freaked him out so she really couldn’t blame him, but it wasn’t as if she was suddenly incapacitated!  She was a cop.  Not just a cop, a  _ detective. _  She could still do her job and be careful!  After all, she was a cop when she had Trixie, and that had all turned out fine....

Rubbing her forehead in frustration, she considered calling Lucifer and telling him what an ass he was.  She had been working on reports for hours now -- hours!  The paperwork should have decreased as she worked, but instead it just kept on growing as Lieutenant Monroe handed her more and more files.   _ Thanks, Lucifer -- thanks a lot, _ she thought, annoyed.  Maybe she should demand that he come and help her?  No, not help -- he should do it all while she watched and threw wads of paper at his head.  After all, that’s what he would do to her, right?  Just the thought dissipated her bad mood, and she chuckled at the image in her head.  Lucifer would be absolutely horrified if she made him do paperwork, but it would serve him right!

Rising up out of her chair, she picked up a bundle of files and went to the record room.  When she returned, she was surprised to see Dan hovering over her desk.  Great.  Just what she needed.  Maybe she could simply ignore him. 

“Chloe,” he greeted.  She noted that he looked a little nervous.  Why?  Perhaps it was because this was their first meeting with her as a married woman?

“Dan,” she said guardedly as she sat down and downed the rest of her ginger ale, which really helped with her nausea.  How she missed her coffee!  When her ex-husband didn’t move, she glanced up at him.  “What is it, Dan?”

“Oh... uh....  I just... I just wanted to see how you’re doing,” he said.  At her raised eyebrow, he asked, “How’s Trixie?”

“She’s fine.  I’m fine.”  Chloe opened a file case, trying to politely hint to Dan to leave.  He did not get the hint.

“Listen, Chloe --”

“Dan, I’m happily married now.”  Looking up at him with annoyance, she said, “Don’t you have a case to work on?”

“Uh, yeah, but I have some of Trixie’s stuff in my car.  I was wondering if I can give it to you now?  I’m just about to leave....”

Sighing heavily, she said, “Okay, fine.  But I really have things to do, Dan.”  Grabbing her keys, she stood up and followed him to the elevator.

It wasn’t until they were in the parking garage that Chloe started to feel a little strange.  The world seemed to tip from side to side, and she was feeling... really sleepy.  She shot a glance at Dan, who was studying her closely.  When she stumbled, his hand shot out, taking a hold of her arm in a tight grip.

“Oh... oh my god,” she whispered in horror as she felt her legs go out from under her.  “Did... did you roofie me?”

“It’s for your own good, Chloe,” she heard Dan say as he dragged her along to his car.  

_ No.  No no no!  Help!  Someone! _  She tried to call out, but her body stopped obeying her commands.

Picking her up in his arms, Dan hurried to his car.  The jostling made everything worse for Chloe.  A big part of her brain was frightened for the baby; the other part worried for herself.  What the hell was Dan doing?!

She heard a beep as his trunk automatically opened.  Dan set her gently inside, then slammed the door shut.  Darkness surrounded her, and at that point, she lost consciousness.

 


	7. Captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really big thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You rock!

 

 

Nausea was what hit Chloe first when she first woke -- worse than the normal morning sickness.  The urge to throw up was very strong, but she swallowed hard and beat it back.  She was lying on a bed, that much she could feel.  Listening carefully, she realized she couldn’t hear any cars or people or... anything.  Some crickets chirping, but otherwise nothing.  Dear god, where was she?

Chloe slowly opened her eyes and looked around.  Nothing looked familiar.  The room actually looked like some sort of mountain cabin.  Oh good lord, she had been kidnapped?  By  _ Dan?! _  She couldn’t believe it.  And what about Trixie, had he kidnapped her, as well?  

When she pulled herself to a sitting position, the nausea nearly overwhelmed her.  The urge to fall back down on the bed was very tempting, but she forced herself to stay up.  Reaching for her boot, she checked for her gun -- gone.  She wanted to scream in frustration.

She couldn’t tell if it was day or night, but since he had kidnapped her in the evening, she could only assume it was night.  Very slowly she got to her feet; she wobbled a bit, but managed to steady her gait as she made her way to the window.

Pulling the curtains back, she found herself looking at a window with closed shutters on the outside of it -- locked shutters, no doubt.  Moving back into the room, she went to check out her surroundings.  One door she tried was locked -- probably the door to the outside.  Another door was an empty closet, and the last was a bathroom without a window.  Opening the cabinet under the sink, she found nothing that could help her escape.  With a big sigh, she realized she was trapped.

She heard a door open.  Rushing to the bedroom, she saw Dan enter and lean against the door behind him.  Seeing her up and about, he gave her a big smile that made Chloe want to punch him.  How dare he smile at her when he had kidnapped her!  In her anger, she barely noticed that his eyes didn’t look quite right.

“What the hell, Dan!  What are you doing?” she snapped.

The smile fell off his face.  “You aren’t happy?”

“Happy?!”  Gaping at him with incredulity, she could barely make a cohesive sentence.  “Hap -- why the hell -- what is  _ wrong _ with you?!”

“Look, I know things haven’t been good between us, but we can start over --”

Chloe threw up her hands as she rolled her eyes.  “I can’t believe this!  Dan, are you saying you want to get back together?!  I’m married!”  She went to point to her engagement and wedding rings only to find them gone, which infuriated her.  “Where are my rings, Dan?!” she shouted at him.

“Do you really think I’m going to let you wear that bastard’s rings?” He laughed harshly.  “Don’t worry, I gave them away to someone who wanted them.”

“You gave away my rings?!” she screamed, horrified.

“Well, yeah.  Now calm down --”

“Calm down?!  You  _ kidnapped _ me, Dan!  How the hell am I supposed to be calm?!”

“I know you’re mad now, but you’ll thank me later.”

“Thank --?!”

“Yes.  Once you realize you’ve been brainwashed by that playboy, we can resume our lives --”

“Brain --?!”  Chloe couldn’t even comprehend what Dan was saying.  “Are you insane?!”

“I just have to be patient,” the man said, nodding to himself.  “Yes, it will take a while, but you’ll come around.”

“What about Trixie?” she cried.  “Where is she?”

Dan looked up at that.  “Oh.  Trixie.  She’s here.  In the other room.  She’s our daughter -- you didn’t think I’d leave her with that... womanizer, did you?”

Oh god.  Trixie would have been far safer with Lucifer than with her mad ex-husband.  Trying to get control of herself, Chloe ground out, “Let me see her.”

Dan shook his head.  “No.  That would be stupid -- and I’m not stupid.”

_ No, you’re just insane! _ she wanted to scream, but didn’t.  Maybe she could reason with him.  “Look, Dan, be reasonable.  She’s my daughter too.  Please let me see her.”

“No.  You can speak with her through the door.  You might as well go to bed -- it’s late.  I’ll bring you breakfast in the morning.”

With that, Dan opened the door and slipped out.  Chloe rushed to the door, trying to open it, but it was too late -- she heard the lock bolt get thrown before she even reached the door.  She banged on it loudly.  “Dan!  Dan, goddamn it -- open this door!”

“I’ll let you talk to Trixie,” she heard him say, and then there was silence.

A few moments later, she heard, “Mommy?”

Kneeling to try to be closer to her daughter, she said through the door, “Yeah, baby.  It’s me.  Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, Mommy.  Why won’t Daddy let me see you?”

Chloe shook her head.  “I don’t know, monkey, but we’ll be together again soon.”

“I miss Lucifer --”

“Don’t say his name,” she heard Dan snap.

“Trixie?!” she called out, suddenly fearing for the little girl.  “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, Mommy, but... I’m scared.”  Chloe could hear the fear in her daughter’s voice.

“It’s okay, Trixie.  Just... do what Daddy says for now, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Go to bed, monkey,” she heard Dan say.  “See you in the morning, Chloe.”  Footsteps receded from the door, and Chloe was left alone.

She sagged to the floor and leaned against the door.  How was she going to get Trixie away from her ex-husband?  And why was Dan acting so crazy in the first place?  In all the years they had been married, he had never shown any sign of instability.  It made no sense.

Well, the first order of business was to get help, but she didn’t have any phone, and had no idea where she was.  She doubted that Trixie knew where they were, either.  She had never been to this place.  It couldn’t have been a hotel -- there were no phones, and the place was stripped bare.  Thinking back to when she and Dan first separated, she remembered him mentioning that he was considering buying a mountain cabin.  Was that where she was?  She rubbed her forehead in frustration.  How was she to escape?

She could cross planes, she supposed, but whenever she woke up, she always ended up in the same location as where she started -- which meant that she’d still be at this place.  Besides, even if she could change locations, she couldn’t leave Trixie in the hands of Dan.  No.  She had to stay here.

But wait -- maybe she could leave a message with someone?  Was there anyone she could leave a message with?  Lucifer wouldn’t go to Hell, he was banned from Heaven, and it was doubtful he’d return to the plane where her Old God family was.  They wouldn’t be able to help, anyway.  No....  Thinking hard, she realized that if she could go to Heaven and find Rafe -- the only angel she trusted up there.  He would be able to get word to Lucifer who could track down Dan, and save them.  Or, at least, she hoped so.

Hope, at last, blossomed in her chest.  WIth any luck, she and Trixie would be away from this place soon.  Lying down on the bed, she tried to calm herself and think of Heaven.  It was difficult to relax with her nerves all keyed up, and it took a long time, but at last she slept.

 

 

________________________________________

  
  


 

Searching Heaven for one angel was a very difficult task.  

Chloe couldn’t remember much about the layout of the Silver City, so she stayed in the main plaza, scanning the area for Rafe.  A couple of times she almost called out to an angel, only to realize that it was not him.  It shouldn’t have been too hard -- there were not many angels with white wings -- but sometimes the wings were almost white, or white with black tips, and there were so many faces to scan!  Millions!  It was quite overwhelming.  

And what if Rafe was off healing someone, and she never saw him?  What then?  Frowning, she decided that if that happened, she’d just have to come night after night until she found him.  She had to find him -- Trixie’s and her lives were at stake.  They needed Lucifer.

Hours passed, and Chloe started to lose hope.  She could feel the tug of Earth, calling her home, but she kept resisting, searching for a familiar face.  Just when she thought she was going to have to leave, a female angel caught sight of her and approached.

Chloe did not know her.  The angel’s hair was jet black, she had dove gray wings, and her face was... expressionless.  The detective glanced behind her to see if perhaps the angel was looking at someone else... but no.  Standing her ground, she waited for the strange woman to reach her.

“You look familiar,” the angel said quietly, “and you’re too solid to be a soul.”

“I’m looking for someone,” Chloe said cautiously.  She remembered all too well that there were angels who were like Michael and Camael in Heaven.

“Ah.”  The angel’s eyes narrowed and she cocked her head in a way that reminded Chloe of Lucifer.  “I know I’ve seen you before.”

For a long moment they stared at each other, before the angel finally said, “Oh yes.  You’re the Old God.  The one Lucifer is in love with.”

Chloe blinked.  “Yes.  Perhaps you saw me when I came here...?”

The angel shook her head.  “No.  I was the one who removed your memories.  Yours... and his.”

Horrified, the blonde woman backed away.  “You -- you’re the one who nearly destroyed him --”

“Yes,” the angel said calmly.  Seeing Chloe looking ready to bolt, she added, “Please don’t run.  I mean you no harm.”

“But --”

“It is true that I nearly destroyed him.”  Chloe was surprised to see regret in the angel’s eyes, although her face remained impassive.  “But I heard you saved him, and for that I am in your debt.  How may I help you?”

“I... I don’t know whether or not I should trust you.”

The angel shrugged.  “That is your decision.”  She waited patiently.

The blonde woman thought hard, debating wondering if this angel was trustworthy.  Her police instincts weren’t screaming though, so perhaps it would be okay.  She could always return and continue her search for Rafe if nothing happened in a day or so.

After a long moment of deliberation, Chloe finally said, “I need to talk to Rafe -- Raphael.”

“Raphael is at the council meeting discussing Father.  He cannot be disturbed.”

“When will he be free?”

“When he gets out.”

Chloe frowned.  That didn’t sound promising.  Taking a deep breath and throwing caution to the wind, she said, “I need to get a message to Lucifer.”  

The angel’s eyebrows rose, but she said nothing.

“Can you do that?” she asked.

“I can.”

“Tell him... Trixie and I are being held by Dan -- I think at his mountain cabin, but I’m not sure.  I don’t know where it is -- I’ve only heard about it.  Tell him to hurry.”  The angel nodded and started to turn away, but Chloe stopped her with a hand on her arm.  “And tell him to be careful -- I don’t know what state of mind Dan is in.”

“Done.”

The angel suddenly spread her wings and took off in flight.  The blonde woman watched her go, before realizing she had never gotten the angel’s name.  Then the familiar vertigo grabbed a hold of her, and she felt herself return to Earth.

  
  



	8. Doppelganger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-big thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You make my work shine -- thank you!

 

 

Lucifer was in a frenzy over his family.   

He hadn’t been worried at first, when Chloe didn’t call or come home at eight o’clock.  He had to go pick up the little one, anyway, so he left his wife a note telling her where he had gone.  Driving quickly over to Trixie’s friend’s house, he had been dismayed to find out that the detective’s daughter was not there.  In fact, she had never gone over to Amy Slater’s house at all.

Worried, he called Chloe on her cell, but that had only resulted in it ringing, then going to voicemail.  Calling the station revealed that she had not been seen for hours, and that she had left with... Detective Douche?!  That made absolutely no sense.  The fallen angel had then driven to the station and discovered Chloe’s car still in the garage.  Suddenly fearing for his family, he called the school -- which, of course, being so late, was closed -- so he went to Chloe’s house and found some school PTA paperwork tacked to the refrigerator.  

Sitting down with the list of board members in hand, he called every single one, until he found someone who could tell him information about Trixie.  It took a long time, but he persisted, pressing his charm over the phone, until at last he got in contact with one of the school officials.  That man told him that Trixie had been taken out of school early in the day by none other than Dan Espinoza.

Bloody hell, what was that bloody sod up to?!  Like a madman, Lucifer drove to Detective Douche’s apartment with his accelerator pedal to the floor, hoping that his family was there.  But no -- the apartment was empty, and a search of the premises revealed nothing.  He tried the douche’s favorite bar, even tracked down some of his cop friends, but found out nothing.

Why the hell would Detective Douche kidnap his family?  And why would he try anything, anyway?  It was puzzling -- and maddening.  Lucifer could only suspect that Aphrodite had had some hand in this -- perhaps a very large hand.  But she was safely ensconced in Hell... wasn’t she?

It was in the early hours of the morning when he gave up and headed for home, full of futile hope that somehow his family would miraculously be there.  When the elevator doors opened, he was shocked to see Chloe at the bar.  

“Chloe!” he cried as he rushed to her and pulling her into a bear hug.  Then he gripped her arms and held her away from him as he looked into her eyes.  “Bloody hell, what happened to you, love?  Are you all right?  I heard you left the station with Detective Douche --”

“Let’s not talk about that now, shall we?” she said with a coy smile.

“What about Beatrice, is she well?  Unharmed?” he asked worriedly.  He glanced around anxiously.  “Where is she?”

“What?  Oh... in bed....”  She started running her hands up and down his chest.   “Mmm, why don’t we... have a little fun?”

Lucifer blinked.  Was she drunk?  She... didn’t sound right.  The voice was the same, but the words, the intonation....  Something inside of him pulled back, sending fear trickling through his spine.  Hiding his sudden apprehension, he smiled and took her hands in his.  “Now, now, love....  It’s almost sunrise and you must be starving.  I know I am -- I’ll whip us up something quick --”

“I  _ am _ hungry -- now,” she said as she leaned forward to kiss him.

The fallen angel leaned back out of the reach of her lips as he grinned uneasily.  For some reason, alarms were going off in his head.  “All the more reason for me to fix us some food.”

Chloe pouted; the expression should have filled him with desire, but instead it made him nervous.  Shouldn’t she be nauseated?  She had been so sick the previous morning....  Lucifer caressed her hands as he looked down at them, trying to determine just what was wrong with his wife.  She was wearing her rings, but there was something --

And that’s when he noticed it; the scar on her left hand was missing.

He froze for just an instant, and in that split second his mind started working on how he could escape Aphrodite -- because there was no one else this imposter could be.  Run?  Bah.  The Devil ran from no one!  There was no time to call Amenadiel or Maze.  No, his best chance was to fend her off until he could gain the upper hand and find out where his family was being held.

Lucifer looked up at the woman with a smile pasted on his face.  He was sure it looked a bit on the sickly side, but he laughed for good measure.  “I’ll have an omelette made up in no time.  Just give me a moment.  Wait for me on the couch?”

Aphrodite looked quite unhappy, pulling out of his grip to run her hands along his chest and down toward the fly of his trousers.  “Forget the omelette.  I can think of better things to have for breakfast... like you.”

Oh bloody hell, no.  Lucifer backed up instantly.  “Now, now, let’s not be too hasty... anticipation makes everything so much better, does it not?”

He had to stay away from her lips.  He remembered how hungry the goddess was -- she could drain him in an instant.  He continued moving backwards away from her, laughing nervously, with her in hot pursuit.  Bloody hell, she was persistent!  If he could just maneuver her to the coat closet, maybe he could grab a knife from the duffel bag --

“No.  I want to have sex with you.   _ Now.” _

“Ah.  Right.  Listen, I really think we should wait just a moment --”

Aphrodite jumped on him, knocking him to the floor.  Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, she leaned forward, straining to place her lips on his.  Lucifer struggled to fend her off, grunting from exertion as he used one hand to push against her sternum and the other to pry her hands loose.  She was bloody strong, attacking with the strength of a goddess -- there wasn’t any way he could get her off of him.  

Suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass, and drops of liquid splattered onto Lucifer.  Bloody hell, what had happened?  Aphrodite looked over her shoulder, hissing as she did so.  The fallen angel followed her gaze to see Sachiel above to them -- where had she come from?! -- with a broken whiskey bottle in her hand.  It was apparent that she had tried to club Aphrodite with it, but there had been no effect. 

Aphrodite scrambled to her feet with Lucifer still in her grip, before pushing him with super-strength into a nearby bookshelf.  Turning to the angel, the goddess’s hand shot out, gripping Sachiel around the neck.

“Well, well -- and who are you?” she hissed as she squeezed.  

Sachiel gurgled as she struggled against the other woman, trying to free herself.  Lucifer pulled himself out of the rubble of books and charged the goddess, catching her around the waist and throwing her to the ground.  He struck her one, twice, across the face, before she kicked him away.  She still had a hold of Sachiel; with a snarl, she grabbed the angel and placed her lips on the angel’s neck.

In an instant Sachiel went limp, her face gray.  Tossing the used angel aside, the goddess wiped her mouth and smiled wolfishly at Lucifer.

“Well, I guess you know who I am by now," she said with a laugh.  “That one wasn’t anywhere near as tasty as you....”

“Bloody hell, Goddess -- where is my family?!” he roared angrily.

“You mean your wife?” she asked.  “Somewhere... safe.  Just in case you figured out my charade.”  Aphrodite sauntered toward him as if she didn’t have a care in the world.  “You’re smarter than I first thought.  Tell me... what gave me away?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Lucifer snarled as he backed up, keeping space between them.  It looked like there was only one way to get rid of her, and he didn’t even know if it would work.  Warily he watched her approach as he backed up across the flat to the balcony.

“How did you manage to escape Hell, Goddess?” he asked.  “I thought you’d be still in your cell....”

“Your collar.  It still ties you to me.  Oh I admit it was a little tricky, but we were meant to be together, my adult Eros.  You’re mine....”  She continued to saunter up, getting ever nearer.

_ Come on... Just a little closer.... _

“Now then, my pet, let’s not fool around anymore,” she said as she walked up to him onto the balcony.  “I want you and I mean to have you.  You may as well stop running.”

Lucifer’s eyes glowed a bright red.  “And as I keep telling you, Goddess, I’m off the market.”

She laughed, making a mockery of Chloe’s face as she did so.  “Oh you foolish angel.  I’m a goddess -- you cannot deny me!”  Determination filled her face.  

“Yes, I can, you bloody trollop!” he yelled as he ran at her, taking her by surprise.  Before the goddess could react, he threw them both over the railing.

The world screamed by, faster and faster, as Lucifer kept Aphrodite between him and the ground.  The woman’s glamour of Chloe tore away, revealing her true face contorted in anger as they fell.  Her arms beat at him with a fury, but he held fast.

They hit the ground like an explosion, throwing concrete and asphalt everywhere, creating a crater ten feet deep and punching through to the sewer system.  In an instant, Lucifer’s wings tore from his clothes and he launched himself up into the sky, before Aphrodite could recover.  Faster than the eye could see, he soared upward, then back down, scanning the giant hole in the ground for the goddess.  She was gone, but he was sure it wasn’t for good.  With a quick flip of his wings, he took himself back home to the flat.

As he landed on the balcony, he caught a glimpse of robes and dove gray feathers on the floor.  Sachiel!  Lucifer ran to his sister, sliding next to her at the last moment like a pro baseball player reaching home plate.  With shaking hands, he reached for her face.  She was deathly cold and pale, like a corpse.

“Sachi --” he cried, taking her hands in his and rubbing them.  “Sachi!”

Her eyes fluttered open.  “Lucifer....” she whispered.

“I’ll get Amenadiel to call Rafe.  We’ll get you better,” he said.  “Just hang on, sis. Hang on.”

“I have to tell you --”

“Shhh, my dear.  Conserve your strength.”  Lucifer could hear the desperation in his voice.  He still resented Sachiel a bit for trying to take away his memories of Chloe, but she was his sister, and he knew she had acted only because she had been manipulated by dear old Dad.  She had also tried to help him with Aphrodite -- he owed her.

“Your Old God... is in trouble,” Sachiel said, intent on delivering her message.  “She... and someone named Trixie... held at a mountain cabin....  Dan’s, she... said....”

Mountain cabin?  The douche had a mountain cabin?!  “Right.  Thank you, Sachi.  Now just rest --”

“Hurry.  Be careful...  He may not be right in the head....”

“Right.  Just rest now.”  Sachiel’s weakened state scared Lucifer.  With shaking hands, he pulled out his phone and dialed Amenadiel.  “Bro, get Rafe to the flat right away.  We’ve got an emergency --”

“What’s wrong, Luci?” his brother’s deep voice crackled on the other end.  “Is it Chloe?”

“Bloody hell, just get him!”  Lucifer didn’t even wait to hear a response from his brother; he hung up the phone and threw it beside him as he grasped his sister’s hands again.  “Come on, Sachi.  Hang in there.”

“Don’t... worry about me, Lucifer.  Go....  Your Old God... needs you.”

“I’ll go as soon as Rafe and Amenadiel show up.  Just hang on,” he said, willing her to get better.

She looked at him with sad eyes.  “I’m...  sorry about... your memories.”

Lucifer shook his head.  “Don’t even think about that now.  That was dear old Dad’s doing.  You made up for it by helping the detective and I.  Come on, Sachi, where’s your bloody fire?  Get mad and fight!”

“There isn’t... anything... left.”

Helplessness rushed through the fallen angel.  No no no --  “Damn you, Sachi!  You can’t die -- I won’t let you!”  He scooped his sister into his arms and held her tight, willing her to get better.  

That was how Raphael and Amenadiel found them ten minutes later.  With a cry, they both ran to the pair, with the healer angel snatching up his sister’s hand frantically.

“Oh Heavenly Father, what happened?” Raphael asked as his hand flared with blue light.  

“She tried to save me,” Lucifer said, his voice hollow.  “Is she...?”

“Alive, but barely,” the chestnut-haired angel muttered darkly.  “She’s rejecting my energy.  Come on, Sachi, take what I can give you!”

“Well?” asked Amenadiel impatiently.  Raphael shook his head.  

“She’s dying.  I don’t think she has much time left.”  He glanced at his fallen brother.  “The only person who can save her is Father, and he’s hopelessly insane.”

Lucifer stared down at his sister, feeling torn.  He wanted to just drop everything and get to Chloe, for she was the most important person in the world to him, and yet here was his sister, having just saved him from a bloody draining by Aphrodite, dying in his arms.  He didn’t know what to do.  If he went to save Chloe, Sachi would die.  If he saved Sachi, what about Chloe?  

Then again, Sachi said that Chloe was being held by Dan.  The douche wouldn’t hurt Chloe -- at least, not right away... hopefully.  He wasn’t  _ that _ stupid, was he?  And besides, the Devil knew his wife -- she’d be infuriated if he didn’t try his best to save them  _ both. _

“Bloody hell!” Lucifer snarled.  “Right.  If it takes a god to fix her, then I’ll find a god to fix her!”  His red, burning eyes focused on Amenadiel.  “I need your help, Brother.”

“Name it, Luci.”

“The douche -- Dan Espinoza -- has a mountain cabin.  Get me the address.  I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Where are you taking her?” Raphael asked as he watched Lucifer get to his feet with his sister cradled in his arms.

“There’s only one person I can think of who can save her -- Chloe’s brother.”

And with that, the fallen angel strode to the balcony and launched himself away with his precious cargo.

 


	9. Rescue Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! Your editing skills are awesome!

 

 

Lucifer reached the plane of Shotou in record time, carrying an unconscious Sachiel in his arms.  

Like the last time he had arrived, everywhere he looked was water.  The sun was just rising and the bright light danced on the ocean, blinding him for a moment.  Pushing himself hard toward his destination, Lucifer flew as fast as he could in the same direction as the tradewinds.  Before he knew it, he saw the familiar islands coming up on the horizon.

He came in fast for a landing, hitting the sand a little harder than he liked, but he managed to keep to his feet.  Running through the quiet village, he finally made his way to Healing’s house.  After carefully setting his sister on her feet and leaning her limp body on his, he raised his fist and banged madly at the closed wooden sliding door.

“Come on, you bloody sod, be home,” he muttered desperately.  “Come on!”

When there was no answer, Lucifer lifted Sachiel into his arms once again and took off running for the back of the house.  Sure enough, his brother-in-law was in the garden, harvesting his vegetables.  Relief flooded through him.

“Healing!” he yelled, and was gratified to see the god turn and straighten.

“Lucifer?  What are you doing here?” he asked as he started toward the fallen angel.  Lucifer ran forward, meeting him in the middle of the crops.

“My sister,” he said anxiously as he thrust the unconscious angel at Healing.  “Please -- can you help her?”

Healing snatched up Sachiel’s hand and closed his eyes.  When he opened them, his face was concerned.  “Oh my.  She’s almost gone.  Quickly -- take her into the house.”

Both men ran for the humble abode; as Lucifer set his sister down on the floor of the living room, the god went to the kitchen and started mixing a concoction.  Pouring whatever it was into a cup, he hurried back to the fallen angel.

“She needs to drink this,” he said.  “Hold her up while I help her --”

They managed to get some of the drink into Sachiel’s mouth, although a lot of it spilled onto her robe.  Healing glanced up at Lucifer.  “What happened?” he asked.

“Aphrodite.”

“Ah.  Then she’s lucky to be alive.”

The fallen angel looked up at his brother-in-law.  “Will she be all right?”

The god shook his head.  “Hard to say.  Those hungry Greeks are pretty hard on the system for a god.  But for an angel?  Even worse, I’d suspect.”

Sachiel stirred just then, slowly opening her eyes.

The fallen angel leaned close to his sister, worry easing from his features.  “Hello, Sachi.   How do you feel?”

“Very... weak.”  Turning her head, she looked at Healing.  “Who are you?”

“A friend,” he said simply.  “Drink more of this, it will help.”  He held the cup to her lips and she took another swallow before waving it off.  

“Too strong,” she whispered before closing her eyes.

Lucifer glanced at the god.  “What does that mean?”

“I think the part of her that holds her energy was badly damaged when Aphrodite drained her.  She can only take in a little energy at a time, until it heals.  Her recovery will take a while.”

Well, that explained why she rejected Rafe’s energy, Lucifer thought.  It was a good thing Healing would be able to help her.  He suspected the only reason why  _ he _ still lived after Aphrodite had drained him in Nisia was that his immense lightbringer energy kept him from getting sucked dry like Sachiel.  “So she’ll have to stay here for a while?” he asked.

Healing nodded.  His glance was sharp as he felt the worry coming off of the fallen angel in waves.  “You have to leave...?”

“Correct,” Lucifer replied.  “Chloe -- Compassion is in danger.  I have to go help her.”

“Don’t worry about your sister -- I’ll take care of her,” the god said.  “Go.”

The fallen angel clasped his brother-in-law on the shoulder.  “Thank you, Healing.  I owe you.”

“Just don’t get yourself killed, Angel.  Aphrodite is strong, and you still wear her mark.”

“Compassion burnt this bloody thing out -- well, mostly.  I’ll be fine,” he said before turning on his heel and leaving the healer’s house.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer shot like a bullet through the sky, ending at his balcony.  In his haste, he landed hard -- what else was new, these days? -- and ran inside.  Amenadiel waited for him, a piece of paper in his hand.

“Just what happened here, Luci?” the angel asked his brother as he held out the paper.  “How’s Sachi?” 

“Alive... just.”  The Devil shook his head.  “It’s bad -- she was damaged pretty badly by that bloody vampire trollop.”  

“What?!”  Amenadiel asked.  “Aphrodite got free?!”

Ignoring the other man, the fallen angel glanced down at the paper and said, “This is where the douche is holed up?”

“I don’t know about that, but that’s the address of his cabin.  I ransacked his place and finally found that on a bill tucked away in the bottom of a drawer.”

Lucifer clasped his brother on the shoulder.  “Thank you, Amenadiel.  I owe you.”

“Luci, what is going on?  How did --”

He shook his head as he headed to his bedroom closet to get a fresh shirt and jacket.  The ones he wore were terribly shredded from his wings.  “I don’t have time to talk.”

“I can help!” Amenadiel cried as he watched his brother change swiftly.  

The fallen angel turned to his brother and clasped his shoulder again.  “I appreciate the offer, Amenadiel, but right now there’s Devil’s work to be done.”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe lay on the bed, feeling more nauseated than ever.  Getting back from Heaven had been hard on the body -- she had pushed staying there a little too long.  Staying up all night hadn’t helped either, and now with no crackers to keep her stomach settled, she knew it was only a matter of time before she vomited.  

With as much effort as she could muster, she pulled herself up and made her way to the bathroom.  Right after she threw up, she heard the bedroom door open, but was too weak to get up. Sitting on the floor, leaning against the commode, was the best she could do.

“Chloe?  I brought you some breakfast,” she heard Dan call out.  He came into the bathroom and stopped when he saw her.  “You’re sick?”

“Yes, Dan,” she whispered.  The smell of food hit her nose, and she immediately vomited again.

“Stomach flu?” he asked, backing away.  His fear of infection made her laugh.

“No,” she said, although after responding she wondered if she should have lied and said yes.  It would keep him away from her....

Dan put two and two together.  “Oh crap!  You -- you’re pregnant!” he yelled.

“Twenty points for you,” she muttered as she grabbed some tissues from a nearby box and tried to clean herself up.  Shooting him a dark look, she snapped, “And if anything happens to this baby because you roofied me, I will tear you limb from limb.”

He laughed nervously at that.  “Damn it, Chloe, you’ve obviously been spending too much time with Lucifer.  You’re beginning to sound more and more like him.  It’s a good thing you’re away from him now --”

“He’ll find me,” she said.  “You can bet on it.”  Using the porcelain commode as a support, she pushed herself to her feet.  Wobbling a bit, she managed to walk toward Dan and the bedroom.

“Goddamn it, Chloe, how can you have his baby?!” Dan exclaimed as backed out of the bathroom before her and into the bedroom.  “I mean, come on, he’s a damned playboy bastard.  He’ll leave you before you know it --”

Chloe’s hand whipped out and she slapped her ex-husband hard across the face.  His eyes blazed and he lifted his fist to retaliate, then hesitated.  Slowly he lowered his hand.

“I know you didn’t mean that,” he said.  “It’s that bastard playboy’s fault.  He’s filled your head with all sorts of crazy notions.”

“Dan, you idiot, he hasn’t done anything of the sort!  Don’t you get it yet?  I love him!”

“No, Chloe,” he said, shaking his head.  “You love me.  And I love you.”

His obtuseness made her want to scream.  “You call this love?!  Holding me and Trixie prisoner in this place?  What the hell is wrong with you?  You were never this unstable when we were married --”

His hands gripped her upper arms hard as he shook her.  “I’m not unstable -- you just don’t understand how much I love you!”  Suddenly pulling her close to him, he cried, “I love you!” right before his lips came down on hers.

Chloe struggled hard against him and tried to knee him in the groin, but he sidestepped her and threw her onto the bed.  For a split-second it looked like he was going to jump on her then and there, but then he blinked confusedly.  “What the hell... what the hell am I doing?”

“Dan?” she asked warily.  For a moment he looked like his old self, until he glanced back at her.  The strange look in his eyes returned, making him look demonic.  

“I love you, Chloe.  It will just take more time than I expected.  But then... we have the rest of our lives together.”  With that, he left the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

“Wait!” she cried, pulling herself up from the bed and rushing to the door.  Pounding it, she yelled, “What about Trixie?”

“She’s just as brainwashed as you,” Dan said through the door.  “I told her to stay in her room.”

“You can’t --”

“Quiet, Chloe.  Don’t make me do anything to her that you or I will regret later on.”

That silenced Chloe, and she slid down the door until she was seated on the floor, with her back to it.  Running a frustrated hand through her hair, she whispered softly, “Hurry, Lucifer -- please hurry.”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

The cabin was well secluded in the Los Padres National Forest, a little past Pinon Pines Estates.  It took Lucifer a while to get there, even with his foot all the way down on the accelerator.  He had considered flying, which would have been faster, but he knew Chloe and Beatrice would need a car to ride back in.  Flying back carrying both of them was doable, but would be very uncomfortable for them.  The winding mountain roads slowed him down, as did a few slow drivers, but at last he reached the turnoff where Dan’s cabin was.  

There was a long access road to the cabin; Lucifer parked out of sight beyond the corner to the drive, figuring that surprise would give him the advantage.  Striding up to the one-story house, he stayed to the side and crept around to the back.  Some of the shutters were closed and locked, but a few had shutters that were open.  He peeked in the exposed windows, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.  The house seemed quiet.

The treads on the wooden stairs creaked as he tried to quietly climb them to the back door.  Before he could do anything, the door whipped open and he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

“Hello, Lucifer,” greeted Dan.

 


	10. Discussions with Dan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very big thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme, with the wonderful editing skills. Thank you!

 

 

“Hello, Lucifer.”

For a second the fallen angel stared at the gun barrel pointed at his face.  Unsure if Chloe was at the cabin or not, Lucifer decided not to take chances with his mortality and immediately put his hands up.  Getting killed was not an option -- at least not until he had rescued his wife.  

“Detective Douche,” he replied.

Dan shook his head, a wry smile on his lips.  “Pretty ballsy of you, when I have the gun.”

“Having a gun doesn’t change who you are,” the fallen angel said.  “And you  _ are _ a douche.”

The man’s eyes went to the iron collar around Lucifer’s neck.  “What are you, into bondage now?”

Without warning, Dan grabbed the ring with his free hand, his fingers scraping the fallen angel’s neck in the process and drawing blood.  With a vicious yank, he pulled the tall man into the cabin by the collar and threw him onto the floor.  

“Bloody hell,” Lucifer gasped, coughing as he rubbed his neck.  It hurt -- which meant Chloe was somewhere close by.  Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Dan standing over him with the gun still pointed at him.

“I should kill you, for what you did to Chloe and Trixie.”

“What I did?!  What are you talking about, you bloody sod?” he cried hoarsely as he swallowed convulsively, trying to get past the pain.

“You brainwashed them, you bastard!” Chloe’s ex-husband yelled.  

“Brain --?!”  Lucifer started laughing, although it sounded more like a cough.  “Right.  What am I, the bloody Symbionese Liberation Army?  Since when did the detective become Patty Hearst?”  A sharp cry escaped the fallen angel when Dan kicked him hard in the ribs.  

“Shut up, you ass!  God, I hate you!” 

“I hate him too, if that’s any consolation.”  Lucifer struggled to get to his hands and knees, but the man kicked him again.  Distantly, through the painful haze that enveloped him, he could hear a woman’s muffled shouts.   _ Chloe! _

His hands balled into fists as he struggled to keep the pain at bay.  Chloe was somewhere in this cabin -- locked into one of the rooms, from the sound of it.  And Beatrice -- was she near, as well?  He hoped so, as he cursed his mortality.  He couldn’t beat Dan like this, not when the fool had a gun.  A plan was what he needed.  He had to get the gun away from the crazed detective, somehow.  As he lay on the floor, he turned his head so he could keep an eye on his tormentor.  

Dan paced the floor, casting glances at Lucifer every so often, as if not sure what to do.  The douche’s eyes looked strange -- Aphrodite’s influence, no doubt.  Finally, as if coming to a decision, he pulled up a chair and set it near where the fallen angel lay, sitting backwards on it and leaning his arms on the backrest.  The hand holding the gun remained pointing at the prone man.

“You’re a piece of work, I gotta hand it to you,” Dan said with a laugh.  “Convincing Chloe that you’re not going to dump her the first chance you get.”

Clearly Aphrodite had driven Dan mad.  “Bloody hell, you sodding douche, why would I marry the detective if I was going to dump her the first chance I got?  Does that sound even remotely sane?” asked Lucifer.

With a sudden movement, Dan sprang to his feet, rushed to Lucifer and kicked him again.  “Shut up, you bastard!”

The hard blow lifted the fallen angel off the floor a few inches before he fell back down with a grunt.  As Lucifer tried to get his breath back, he heard a door open and the familiar pitter-patter of feet.

“Lucifer!” Trixie cried, running to his side.  Her face was full of fear and worry.

“Hello, child,” he managed to say between pants.  

The child looked up at her father, and shouted furiously, “Stop hurting him!”

“Trixie, get back into your room,” Dan warned.

“No!  You have to stop hurting Lucifer!”

“What the hell -- you’re taking his side?!” 

Lucifer could see the situation escalating, and struggled to defuse it.  He couldn’t afford to have the girl hurt.  “Child,” he said quietly,  “Go to your room.”

Trixie looked at him with horrified eyes, then threw herself over him protectively.  “No!  I won’t!”

Oh bloody hell.  She was too much like her mother....

With as much effort as he could muster, he pushed himself off the floor and pulled himself in a sitting position.  As pain washed over him, he bit his lower lip in an effort to control his agony.  Sitting up just made it worse -- he found himself leaning heavily on the little girl.  Pretending that he was hugging her, he didn’t let on how badly his ribs hurt.  Holding her close, he whispered, “Please, Beatrice.  You have to be safe.  Your father is not quite... himself right now.”

“But --”

She was looking at him with those soulful eyes, begging him not to send her away.  Lucifer shook his head.  “Please, little one.  This is nothing -- I’ve seen worse.”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

He managed a laugh.  “I’m the bloody Devil, remember?” he whispered for her ears only.  “Now stay in your room until it’s safe.”

For a long moment she stared into his eyes.  Then, as if assured by what she saw in his face, she bobbed her head once and took off running.  The slam of the door confirmed to Lucifer that she was finally out of harm’s way.  A look over his shoulder showed Dan pacing again like an impatient lion.  Setting his hands behind him, he leaned back and gave the human a cold glance.

“So now what are you going to do, you sodding douche?  Beat me unconscious?  I’m sure your daughter would love to see that.”

“Shut up!  Goddamn it!” Dan snapped, but didn’t stop pacing.  

The room grew quiet as Lucifer started thinking and plotting.  Aphrodite’s influence was obviously strong, but perhaps his charm would still work.  Could he make a deal with the douche to get Chloe and Trixie away to safety?

“Listen, isn’t there something better you’d like to be doing?” the Devil asked as he pulled himself to his feet.  With tottering movements he made his way to the other man, stopping a few feet away.  He pulled every ounce of his charm to the fore and started to push.  “Come on, there must be something you desire.  What is it?”

Dan stopped and stared at him, his mouth going slack.  “What?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes.  “Don’t be obtuse, you bloody sod.  There must be something you want.”  Giving the man a wicked grin, he said, “Come on.  You can tell me.  What is it you desire?”

“Chloe.”

“Ah.  Well.  She’s here, isn’t she?  Why don’t you let her out?”  He pushed harder with his charm as he took a step closer.  “She’s not that far away.  Locked in a room, perhaps?”  Dan suddenly punched Lucifer in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.  “Bloody hell,” he groaned.  

“She has to stay protected until she’s free of your brainwashing.  I love her -- not like  _ you,” _ Dan spat.

The Devil let out a caustic laugh.  “You call this love?!  Kidnapping her and her child and hiding them in this place?  Do you really think she’s ever going to forgive you for this?”  He leaned forward.  “Come, now.  You don’t want this.  If you love her, set her free.”

“I can’t set her free until she’s free of  _ you, _ you bastard.”  The detective kicked Lucifer, the blow sending him flying backwards onto the floor again.  The Devil glared at his captor as the other man pointed the gun at him.  If it wasn’t for that bloody gun, he could have torn the douche apart --

While keeping the firearm trained on the prone man, Dan pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed.  “He’s here,” he said to the person on the other end of the line.  “Come get him before I kill him.”

Aphrodite?  Was that who he was calling?  Panic filled the fallen angel.  If she came while Dan had the weapon, he’d never have a chance to rescue Chloe and Beatrice.  He had to act -- now.

“I mean, seriously, Morningstar?  Knocking up my wife?” Dan snarled as he tossed his phone to one side.

“She’s not your wife anymore.”  Realizing too late that he should not have said that, Lucifer scrambled out of the way as Dan fired the gun in his direction.  The bullet whizzed past his ear, embedding itself in the wall behind him.

At the sound of the gunshot, Trixie came running back out of her room.  Seeing the situation at a glance, she planted herself between her father and Lucifer with her arms outstretched.

“No, Daddy!  No!”

“No, child!” Lucifer cried at the same time Dan snarled, “Out of the way, Trixie!”

“No, Daddy!  This is wrong!”

“I’m doing this to protect you, monkey!”

Trixie shook her head hard.  “No!  Stop it!  Don’t hurt Lucifer!”

As if that set off something inside the detective, he suddenly lunged forward, grabbing his daughter by the front of her shirt and tossing her behind him like a toy.  Trixie cried out as she hit the floor hard and slid to the front door.  Lucifer lunged at Dan, fighting for control of the gun.  The man had adrenaline and the influence on the goddess on his side, but the Devil had angelic strength.  The struggled for a moment like two wrestlers grappling, before Lucifer knocked the gun from Dan’s hand.  The firearm skated across the floor, coming to rest a good distance away.

The fallen angel was just about to punch Dan in the face when the front door opened.  Looking up, Lucifer saw Aphrodite walk in, a smirk on her lips.  Thankfully, she wasn’t wearing Chloe’s face.  Bending down, the goddess grabbed Trixie by the shirt and lifted her up off the floor.

“Well, what have we here?”

Trixie gaped at the newcomer in front of her.  Instinctively sensing a predator, she froze, her face a study in fear.  Seeing the little girl in the goddess’s clutches, Lucifer loosened grip on Dan’s shirt and lowered his fist.

“Bloody hell,” the Devil snarled.  “Hello, Goddess.”

She smiled at him, her savage nature making her beautiful looks a frightening thing to behold.  “Hello, my pet.”

Turning, the goddess beckoned to Dan.  “You.  Sit there,” she said, pointing to the chair he had placed in the middle of the room.  With glassy eyes, he picked himself up and sat himself in the designated seat obediently.

“I didn’t think you’d stoop so bloody low as to use a human for your machinations,” Lucifer said as he straightened.

Aphrodite’s laugh was low and sensual.  “Oh, come now, my pet.  Humans are begging to be used.  Look at them, so... pliable.”  She waved dismissively at Dan.  “They’re just stupid animals.  Why do you care?”

“Does it really matter?  After all, you don’t belong on this plane, you bloody trollop,” he snarled as he cast an anxious glance at Trixie.  The little girl returned his gaze, her face begging him for help.

“And you do?” The blonde goddess threw back her head and laughed.  “You poor fool.  You actually care for the livestock, don’t you?”  Giving the girl a little shake, she said, “You care for this little one!”

The color washed out of Lucifer’s face, leaving him pale, but he refused to show any weakness.  Although he couldn’t lie, he could prevaricate like the Devil he was.  Laughing contemptuously, he said in a condescending voice, “Please -- she’s a human!”

The goddess looked at him suspiciously.  “Hmmm....  I wonder.”  Raising Trixie higher in the air, she looked at the little girl with interest.  “You, my dear, don’t look like much, but you might make a nice morsel....”

  
  
  



	11. The Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really big thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You totally rock!

 

 

“You, my dear, don’t look like much, but you might make a nice morsel....”  Aphrodite held up Trixie by her shirt, looking at her captive carefully through narrowed eyes, then glanced at Lucifer.

“I’m surprised to find the child here,” she muttered as she shook the girl once, hard.  Her cruel eyes studied the fallen angel, gauging his reaction.  Seeing the panic on his face, the goddess brought Trixie’s face close to hers.  “I don’t usually indulge in little children, but I can make an exception with you --”

Bloody hell, no!  Not Beatrice!  No no nonono --

“Wait!” Lucifer cried, his hand outstretched. Tacking on a smile, he said, “Let’s not be too hasty.  I believe I can offer you a better deal.”

The goddess paused, a vicious grin on her countenance.  “I’m listening.”

Lucifer swallowed hard.  Biting his lower lip with determination, he thought of the best way to phrase his offer.  He had to keep Chloe and Beatrice safe -- if anything happened to them, he’d never forgive himself.  A life without them was not worth living -- not even worth considering.  “Right.  The little human isn’t a very tasty morsel -- but I am.  You’ve tasted my energy yourself.”  He smiled provocatively, exerting his charm as far as it would go.  His anxious eyes went to Trixie’s, holding her gaze with his own, trying to tell her not to worry.  “Wouldn’t you want unlimited access to it?” he asked the goddess.

Aphrodite stared at him, hunger evident all over her face.  The hand holding Trixie started to drop, until the girl’s feet just touched the floor.  “Go on, my pet.”

“Right.  Let’s make a deal.  Let her go -- release all the humans here.  As long as you leave them alone, I’ll stay with you willingly.  You can feed off of me whenever you like... as much as you like.”  Grinning devilishly he said, “I’m much more appetizing than that little one.  Remember how I tasted?  Come on, Goddess.  Isn’t that what you truly desire?  Take me instead.”

For a moment the little girl gaped at him before yelling, “No, Lucifer!” as she struggled futilely against the goddess.  “You can’t -- Don’t!”

“You’ll have sex with me?” The goddess asked.

Oh bloody hell, no.  Just the thought was enough to bring bile to his throat.  “No.  But think of all the energy you can still have --”

“You’re in no position to bargain, my dear,” Aphrodite said, lifting the little girl close to her lips once again.  Trixie squeezed her eyes shut and turned away in terror.  “I can just eat this little one, here --”

Lucifer’s face hardened.  “Eat her, and you will never have me.  I will destroy you.  I’ll make it my purpose in life to end you.”  His eyes flared red, to emphasize his point, and waves of heat came off him so intense he was practically on fire.  “I promise you.  You will regret it.”

He could see the gears turning in her head as she considered the deal.  Pressing his advantage, he coaxed, “Come on, Goddess, what is it you desire?  One small unappetizing bit of energy that’s hardly worth your while, or as much energy as I can give you?  There isn’t much you have to do, to have it -- just let these humans go and leave them alone.  Forever.”

Lowering her arm again, Aphrodite stared at Lucifer with a cocked head.  “You puzzle me.  Why do you care so much for human fodder?  You’re almost a god.  You could destroy them all, if you wished.”  She suddenly smiled with a covetous look.  “Have sex with me.  Be my consort.  We can rule the Earth together, you and I.”

The impulse to vomit increase tenfold; for a brief moment the fallen angel feared he actually might, but he pushed the feeling back.  “The terms of the bloody deal are non-negotiable.  No sex.  Just... feeding.”

“No, Lucifer!  Please!” Trixie cried, tears rolling down her face.  “Don’t!”  The little girl’s eyes begged him to save himself, but for once the Devil held firm.  His eternal being was at stake, and he knew it.  If he walked away now, he would truly be damned forever -- not in his father’s eyes, but in his own.

“Right.  So what’s it to be, then?  Unlimited feeding?  Or an eternity of looking over your shoulder, wondering when I’m going to strike you down?”   _Come on, you bloody trollop,_ he thought.   _Take the deal....  Bloody hell, agree already!_

The room became deathly quiet as Aphrodite considered the options.  Trixie glanced from Lucifer to the woman holding her and back again, fear radiating from her in waves.  Lucifer stood frozen, afraid that any movement he made might influence the goddess one way or the other.  As for Aphrodite, she just stared at the Devil with a wary look on her face.

A minute passed -- two -- before she finally lowered Trixie to the floor.

“Agreed.  As long as you’re with me, I’ll leave your humans alone.  But --” she snarled as she shook Trixie one final time, “Betray me, and I’ll kill them right before your eyes.”  With a toss, she threw the little girl at the fallen angel.

Lucifer dove and caught the child before she could get hurt.  Trixie threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life as she sobbed, while he hugged her tightly.  Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to remember everything about her -- the feel of her tiny arms around him, her hot tears scalding his neck, the warmth of her big heart and the inherent trust she had in him.  Oh, how he would miss her -- her and her mother!  Despair stood on the fringes of his consciousness, threatening to overwhelm him, but he pushed it back with determination.  Yes, he now faced an eternal life without the ones he loved the most, but the sacrifice was worth it.  He couldn’t -- wouldn’t -- let anything happen to them.  Ever.

“Don’t cry, my dear,” he whispered.  “Don’t make this harder than it already is.”

“Don’t go with her!” Trixie wept.  “Please!  Save yourself!”

That brought a pensive smile to his lips.  “You truly are your mother’s child... but I can’t do that.  You and your mother mean too much to me.”  He pressed his lips to her forehead.  “I will miss you.”

The little girl looked crushed at his words.  “I’ll never see you again?” she asked, her teary eyes big and worried.  

Lucifer shook his head.  “No, child.  This is goodbye.”

“No!  No no no!” she wailed.  With a cry Trixie threw herself at him again, sobbing into his shoulder.  “Please, Lucifer!  You have to come back -- you just have to!”

“I can’t, my dear.  Please... you have to let me go.”

“No!  No no no!  I can’t!  Please, Lucifer -- don’t go!  Please don’t go!”

“I have to,” Lucifer said.  He held her close for a moment, before finally prying her away.  Holding by the shoulders, he looked deep into her eyes.  “Be strong,” he told her quietly.  “Take care of your mother -- she’ll need you now, more than ever.  Promise me, child.”

“I can’t!”

The child was making their parting almost impossible.  With a heart that felt like it was being torn asunder, the fallen angel struggled to make the unfamiliar burning behind his eyes stop.  Taking a deep breath, he said, “You can, child.  Please promise you’ll take care of your mother.  And... one last thing.  Just this one last thing... for me.  Send me off... with a smile.”

Trixie stood there looking at him with tear-filled eyes, hiccoughing to try to stop crying.  After a long moment, the girl finally bobbed her head.

Digging in his pocket, he fished out the keys to the Corvette.  He pressed them into her hand and curled her fingers around it.  “Right.  The car is parked down the road.  When I’m gone, have your mother drive you away from this bloody place as fast as possible.”  Holding her little hand with both of his, he smiled reassuringly at her.  “Don’t worry, child.”

“I love you, Lucifer,” she wept, her heaving sobs making her almost unintelligible.

“And I, you, child.  Come now... give us a smile.” he coaxed tenderly.  At the little girl’s watery smile, he gave her a reassuring nod.  “There.  Not so hard, was it, child?  Now don’t cry, and let me say goodbye to your mother.”  With a glance at Aphrodite, he said, “If you don’t mind...?”

The goddess smirked, as if she found the entire situation amusing.  “I’m the goddess of love, my adult Eros.  I can be merciful for a few moments while you say goodbye to your paramour.”

The fallen angel rose to his feet and set Trixie to one side.  “Where is your mother?”

The girl pointed to a door at the other end of the great room.  Nodding, Lucifer nudged her toward her entranced father.  “Give me a moment, child.”  With a heavy heart, he walked toward the locked door where Chloe was locked up.

For a long moment he stared the door separating him from his wife.  The urge to rip it off its hinges was very great, but he balled his fists and jammed them into his pockets.  His eyes zeroed in on the deadbolt.  One turn of that, and Chloe would be in his arms....

But he didn’t touch the lock.  If he let her out, she would try to stop him, and Aphrodite would kill her and Beatrice.  He couldn’t have that -- she was too important.  Instead he walked up to the door, and called softly.  “Chloe....  Can you hear me, love?”

“Lucifer?  What’s going on out there?”  He could hear the distress in her voice.  “Can you open the door?”

“I can... but I’m not going to,” he said as he leaned his forehead against the door.  Just a solid piece of hardwood separated him from his heart, his soul.  He pressed one hand on the barrier between them, spreading his fingers wide.  Oh, how he wanted to see her lovely face one last time!  But that was impossible -- his resolve would waver, and he’d never be able to carry out the deal he had set forth.  No.  Their final goodbye had to be with the door between them.

“What?!  Lucifer, open the door --”  Her voice became louder as she tried the knob and shook the door.  “Goddamn it, what is going on?!”

The fallen angel squeezed his eyes shut as despair took a hold of him, ripping through his insides and tearing his heart in half.  How was he to survive without her?  He didn’t know, but he’d find a way -- he’d have to.  Hoping he could somehow convey the depth of his feelings for her, he sent all of his love through the door.  She had made his life so much better, and for that he was more grateful than she would ever know.  She had made him happy.  Who would have ever thought the Devil could be truly happy?

But she made him so.  Made him a better man.  Their time had been so short together -- too damn short.  A split second in the lifetime of an immortal being.  Perhaps it would have been more merciful if he had never met her, but then he wouldn’t have had the love of a lifetime to keep close to his heart -- a shining light he could pull out when the nights were darkest.

“Chloe,” he said softly.  “I love you.”

There was a shocked silence on the other end.

“Please... remember that.”

“L-Lucifer... what did you do?”  Her voice was barely audible, but he heard.  Then, louder: “What happened?  What did you do?!”

“What I had to do, love.”  Tears burned the back of his eyes, but he pushed them back.  No.  He had to be strong.  “Don’t try to find me.  Please.  Just take care of yourself... Beatrice... and the little one.”

“Lucifer!”  She yelled, banging on the door.  He could hear the desperation in her cries.  “Lucifer, goddamn it, open the door!”

“Thank you... for loving me.”

_“Lucifer!”_

“Goodbye, dearheart,” he said softly.  Whether she heard or not, he didn’t know.  He took a deep breath, and strode back to the goddess in the entryway, resolve in his every step.  Aphrodite looked at him with raised eyebrows.  

“Not what I was expecting,” she said in an interested voice.  “You surprise me at every turn, my pet.  There’s quite a bit more to you than I first thought.”

The fallen angel waved at Dan, still in his hypnotic trance, and said in a hard voice, “You’ll release him, as well.”

“Of course, my adult Eros.”  Smirking, the goddess went to the man and picked up his wrist.  With a stroke of her fingers on his skin and few whispered words in his ear, Dan’s eyes slowly cleared.  Blinking, he looked around.

“What the hell -- how did I get here?”  When he noticed Trixie beside him, he started and grabbed her hand.  “Trixie? What --”

The little girl pulled against his grip, her teary eyes full of anger and hurt.

“Now, come to me, my pet,” Aphrodite said, with a beckoning finger to Lucifer.  “It’s time.”

“No!  Lucifer!” screamed Trixie.

Although everything inside of him screamed to run, he slowly walked toward the goddess.  Right.  This was the deal, he told himself.  This was the deal to keep Chloe, Beatrice, and the impending little one safe.  He could do this.  How bad could it be?  No worse than Hell, right?

A mocking smile touched his lips.  Right.  He was fooling himself.  In Hell he had been the ruler, with the freedom to do anything he wanted -- even leave.  With the vampiric goddess, he was nothing but food.  Perhaps she would drain him too far, and he’d die, like Sachiel almost did.  He hoped -- prayed -- that would happen, and that his end would be quick.

His feet finally brought him in front of the blonde woman.  Her eyes bored into his, and a smile twisted her mouth into something ugly and voracious.  Slowly, as if she knew how it tortured him, she wrapped her fingers around his collar and pulled him close.  Revulsion ripped through him as he watched her hungry lips come closer and closer.  When Aphrodite finally pressed her mouth against his in a mockery of a kiss, he closed his eyes.  

_Chloe, Beatrice -- I love you...._

Energy drained out of him and into the goddess in an instant, weakening him to the point that he couldn’t even stay on his feet.  Trixie cried out his name as the fallen angel collapsed to the floor in a heap.  

_So weak....  So bloody weak...._

At that instant, the little girl broke away from Dan’s grip and ran to release her mother.  Lucifer could hear the bolt unlock and frenzied footsteps as Chloe ran out into the great room.  It was all he could do to open his eyes; he caught sight of her horrified face.  His last view of her... his beloved wife....

_Chloe...._

“Lucifer!” she screamed and started to run forward as Aphrodite grabbed one of the Devil’s arms and dragged his sprawling, unmoving body out the front door like a used rag.  The goddess tossed him onto the ground then jumped down beside him.  Before anyone could follow them out of the cabin, Aphrodite teleported them away, and Lucifer knew no more.

 


	12. Coping with Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge thank you to my awesome beta, ScooterThyme! You make my work shine!

 

 

“Lucifer!”

Chloe rushed out of her prison, in time to see Lucifer sprawled on the floor.  The goddess had grabbed his arm was dragging his prone body out the front door.  She scrambled to follow, but Dan intercepted her.  

“Chloe!  What’s going on?” he asked, but she tore out of his grip and ran outside.  

Lucifer and the goddess had vanished.

“Oh god, no --” she cried, as she dashed down the porch stairs and into the yard.  Panic swept through her, making her lightheaded as her heart pounded frantically.  Her eyes scanned the trees for any movement at all.  “Lucifer!”

No.  No, no, no....

She sunk to her knees on the grass.  What had happened?  What the hell had happened to drive Lucifer to sacrifice himself?  For there was no mistaking what that goodbye was through the door -- he had given himself up to the goddess.  

“Mommy!”  Trixie cried as she dashed down the porch steps and threw herself in her mother’s arms.  She sobbed -- big heaving sobs -- and tried to talk at the same time, making it impossible for Chloe to understand her.  Dan came on her heels, looking confused.

“What the hell is going on, Chloe?  Why are we here?” he asked.

For a moment, Chloe could only gape at him -- and then her rage kicked in.  In a flash she was on her feet and smashing her fist into her ex-husband’s face.  He reeled back as blood flew from his nose.  A part of her brain scolded her for hitting Dan in front of Trixie, but she just couldn’t stop herself.  All she saw was red.

Dan managed to stay on his feet, barely.  Wiping the blood from his face, he cried, “What the hell, Chloe!  Have you gone crazy?!”

“Don’t accuse me of being the crazy one!  How dare you -- _how dare you_ kidnap Trixie and me and hold us prisoner in your damn cabin!”

“What?!”  He looked at Chloe, then his daughter, then back to her again.  “What the hell are you talking about?!”  Touching his nose gingerly, he whined, “Goddamn, I think you broke my nose....”

“What the hell am _I_ talking about?!  You kidnapped us!” she yelled.  “You roofied me, you bas--”

Trixie, still crying, wrapped her arms around her mother’s waist.  “Stop it, Mommy!  Please!  I want Lucifer!”

Her little girl’s pleas were enough to clear Chloe’s head.  “Oh baby, come here,” she soothed as she bent down and pulled Trixie to her.  Rising to her feet with her child in her arms, she glared at Dan with narrowed eyes.  “I’m never going to forgive you for this, Dan.”

“Chloe -- please.  I have no idea what you’re talking about.  One minute I’m in a bar, the next minute I’m here, and Morningstar is leaving with some woman --”

“He wasn’t leaving with some woman,” she snarled.  “She dragged him out the door!”

Dan’s face was a study of confusion.  “Yeah, that was kind of weird, him fainting when they kissed, but come on!  They obviously had a thing going --”

The need to punch him again rose in Chloe, overwhelming her; only Trixie in her arms prevented  her from acting on her impulses.  Taking a deep breath, she said, “You.  Stay away from me.  Stay away from Trixie.  We’re done.”

Chloe started to walk away before realizing she didn’t have any way to leave the cabin.  Hell.  Well then she’d walk, goddamn it!  There was no way she was going to beg her ex-husband for a ride back to the city.  Not after everything that had happened, even though she wasn’t completely sure of what exactly _had_ happened.  Trixie would know -- she’d ask her later, when they were away from Dan.

“You can’t keep me from my daughter!” he yelled after them.  “Chloe!   _Chloe!”_

She ignored his cries and kept on walking down the drive to the access road.  Rage sustained her, kept her from thinking -- for if she started thinking, she might relive that last conversation she had with Lucifer, and the horrific feeling of anguish might overwhelm her.  She couldn’t have that -- not until they were well away from this place.

As they turned a corner, the sight of Lucifer’s Corvette stopped her cold.  Just the sight was enough to make her heart squeeze painfully.  Shock started to set in, and with shaking hands, she lowered Trixie to the ground.  

_Lucifer --  oh god, Lucifer...._

Chloe fell ungracefully onto the road, sitting in a heap as dizziness washed over her.  No.  She couldn’t pass out now.  Taking deep breaths, she tried to control her frantically beating heart and the lightheadedness inundating her.

“Are you okay, Mommy?” Trixie asked as she laid her small hand on her mother’s shoulder.

 _Trixie._  She had to be strong, for her daughter.  “Yeah, monkey,” Chloe said as she reached up and squeezed her daughter’s fingers.  “I’m okay.”

“Lucifer gave me this to give to you,” the little girl said as she thrust something at her mother.

Chloe looked down.  The Corvette’s car keys.  Love intertwined with despair welled up inside her, squeezing her heart painfully.  Lucifer was still looking after them, even after....

Blinking back the hot tears that threatened to come forth, Chloe smiled at her daughter and gave her a big hug.  They held each other there in the middle of the road for a minute, before she pulled herself together and got to her feet.

“Let’s go home, shall we?”

At her little girl’s nod, they walked together hand in hand to the car, neither one saying a word about the Corvette’s owner.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

The ride home was deathly quiet.  

Chloe glanced at her daughter every once in a while, but Trixie kept her eyes fixed on the scenery passing by.  The wind whipped through their hair as they drove south on the 5 Freeway, passing rolling hills covered in chaparral stained brown from lack of water.  At times the earth was blackened where fire had ravaged the landscape.  

The scenery fit Chloe’s mood exactly.  Without Lucifer, everything in her felt dead inside.  Tightening her grip on the steering wheel, she did her best to stay calm.  It was imperative that she find out what exactly had happened.  Once she found that out, she could start planning a way of getting her husband back -- for she _would_ get him back, or die trying.

When they got back to the penthouse, Trixie immediately ran to the master bedroom and grabbed Lucifer’s pillow.  Holding it tight to her chest, she started heaving big sobs.  Her heart breaking, Chloe followed and sat next to her on the master bed.

“Can you tell me what happened?” she asked gently.

For a few moments Trixie was unintelligible, until at last her sobs turned into gasps as she tried to stop crying.  “H-he wanted me to l-look after you,” she managed to say.

 _Oh, Lucifer._  Chloe’s heart clenched at her daughter’s words.  Reaching over, she pulled the girl in her arms and kissed her on her head.  “That sounds like Lucifer.”

“W-wanted me not to cry,” she sobbed.  She hugged the pillow closer to her.  “How am I not supposed to cry?!  I miss him!”

At her daughter’s howl, Chloe started rocking the little girl as she pushed back her own tears.  “It’s okay to cry, baby.  Let it out.  Let it all out, okay?  We’ll get him back, I promise.  Now, can you tell me everything that happened?”

Trixie nodded.  For a long moment she was quiet as she tried to stop crying again.  “Daddy brought me to the cabin, and told me to stay in my room.  He left for a long time, then when he came back he said you were locked in your room because you were sick.  He said I couldn’t see you until you were better.  Later he said I shouldn’t like Lucifer, and told me to stay in my room.  And then...”

“Then?” prompted Chloe when her daughter’s voice petered out.

Taking a deep breath, she said, “I heard voices in the living room.  It sounded like Lucifer, so I took a peek.  Daddy was....”  She shook her head.  “Daddy was kicking him, so I told him to stop.”  Her lower lip quivered, and she bit it hard.  

“Oh, my brave girl,” Chloe breathed as she hugged her little girl tightly.  “My brave, brave girl.”

“Lucifer said he would be okay, and that I should go back to my room, so I did... but I came back out when I heard the gunshot.  Daddy was going to shoot Lucifer!”

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, imagining the horrible scene Trixie had witnessed.  Damn Dan!  Looking down, she reassured her daughter.  “It’s okay, baby.  It’s okay.  I’m sorry for asking you this, but what happened then?”

“They fought -- and then the bad lady came.  She said she was going to eat me!”  The little girl buried her face in the pillow.  “I was scared, Mommy!  I was really scared!”

Oh god.  Chloe couldn’t believe what her poor daughter had been through.  Rubbing Trixie’s back comfortingly, she said softly, “Shhh, It’s okay, she can’t hurt you.  It’s okay.”

“Lucifer told her to eat him instead.  I tried to stop him, Mommy!  I tried, I really did!”  Her eyes were full of misery as she looked up at her mother.  “But he said no.  He made a deal with her -- he said he’d go with her as long as she left us alone.  She said she’d take the deal, but if he ever betrayed her, she’d kill us.”  Trixie started crying again.  “Now he’s gone and it’s my fault!”

“Oh no.  No, no, no, monkey.  It’s not your fault,” Chloe cried.  “You have to believe me.  It’s not your fault, okay?”

The little girl shook her head fiercely.  “No, Mommy.  It’s all my fault.”

Her mother stared down at her, puzzled.  “Why do you say that?”

“B-because he wouldn’t have made that deal if she wasn’t going to eat me!  It’s my fault -- all my fault!”

“Oh god, no, baby.”  Chloe’s heart bled at her daughter’s anguish.  “No, no, no, baby.  No.”  She turned Trixie so that the girl could look into her eyes.  “It’s not your fault.  None of this is.  Lucifer did what he felt he had to do to protect us.  I’m sure he would have made that deal even if the bad lady wasn’t threatening you, because that’s who he is.  Okay?”

Trixie just stared at her with watery eyes.

“Do you believe me, baby?” she asked.  “You have to believe me.  This is not your fault.  You can’t be blaming yourself.  Lucifer knew what he was doing.  He’d be upset if he knew you’re blaming yourself.”

The little girl shook her head, her big eyes filled with sadness.  “I want to tell him I’m sorry, but he said we’ll never see him again.”

“We’ll see him again.  Trixie, we’ll get him back, I promise --  so don’t worry, and don’t blame yourself, okay?  We _will_ see him again, and we _will_ get him back,” Chloe reassured her daughter.  “Okay?”

After a very long moment, the little girl finally nodded and gave her mother a big hug.  “I love you, Mommy.”

Chloe held onto her daughter for dear life -- her beautiful daughter, with a heart bigger than the wide open sky....  What would she ever do without her?  “I love you too, baby.”

They held each other for a long while, until Trixie finally asked, “Can I sleep with you here?  Until Lucifer comes back?  I feel closer to him here.”

Chloe smiled, touched by her daughter’s comment.  “Yes, Trixie.  We’ll do that.  And maybe even after he comes home too.”

At the little girl’s nod, they stayed in each other’s arms for a long time.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe went downstairs to Maze and Amenadiel’s apartment later, to tell them what had happened.  Maze’s reaction was... quite explosive.  The demon started throwing everything, including the couch, around, as the angel tried to talk to Chloe.  They ended up in the hall while Maze destroyed the apartment behind closed doors.

“Can you find him, Amenadiel?” she asked hopefully.

Closing his eyes, the angel held up his hand as if in prayer as he searched for his brother.  After a long moment, he opened his eyes and shook his head regretfully.  “No sign of him, I’m afraid.  Either he’s not on this plane, or he’s somewhere surrounded by protective wards.”

Chloe felt the bottom fall out of her stomach.  No, oh god, no....

“He has to be on this plane,” she said with conviction.  “He has to be.  Why would she go back, when she could rule the Earth with free rein?  No... she has to still be here.”

Amenadiel looked at her uneasily.  “There’s no way you can be sure --”

“Lucifer _is_ on this plane!  We have to save him,” she cried frantically.  “He sacrificed himself for Trixie and me -- I can’t leave him at the mercy of that hungry monster!  Please, please try again!”

Amenadiel closed his eyes and tried once again, before shaking his head.  “Still nothing.  Chloe, if he is on this plane, then he’s surrounded by wards and no one will be able to find him except Father --”

“Who’s insane.”  Chloe rubbed her forehead with frustration, before she let out a harsh laugh.   _This is my punishment,_ she thought with anguish.  She had driven insane the one being who could help her.  Then again, who was to say Yahweh would help even if he was sane?

“Can you try finding him when you sleep?” the angel asked hopefully.

“I already tried....  Nothing,” she said with frustration.  “Maybe it’s not working because he’s on Earth -- the few times I’ve found him have been on different planes -- or....”

“Or?”

“Or it’s just not working.”  The urge to throw things around like Maze welled up in Chloe, so great that she wanted to join the demon in trashing the apartment.  The furious, tormented side of her actually considered it... but no.  Getting a grip on herself, she took a deep breath and tried to give Amenadiel a smile.

“Thank you for trying,” she said.  “If you hear anything...?”

“You can bet Maze and I will be searching, Chloe.  Don’t worry.  We’ll find him.”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

The next place she went to for help was Memories Photo Lab.  Trixie had insisted on coming along, which warmed Chloe’s heart.  Not only was she was thankful for the company, but she was also glad she could keep an eye on the little girl.  Her daughter seemed desperately unhappy, and she didn’t know how to make her feel better.  The trauma Trixie had undergone had been great; Chloe knew she wouldn’t get over it right away.  The best she could do was to give her daughter plenty of love and reassurance, and try to get her in to see Doctor Martin.  Surely a little therapy would help.

Ray Kamiya, met them when they entered the lab.  “Come in,” he greeted as he put up his “will return in an hour“ sign in the front window.  Ushering them into the back room, he offered them tea and cookies.  Trixie munched on the sweets while Chloe explained what had happened to Lucifer.

“Can you help, Ray?  I need to find him as soon as possible,” she said.  After glancing at her daughter with worried eyes, she added, “We really need him back.”

The old man frowned.  “Hmm.  I haven’t come across anything.  Usually things like this are like a red flag -- easy to spot.  I’ll search the present and future memories for you.  I can’t guarantee anything, but I’ll do my best.  Check back with me tomorrow.”

Chloe’s eyes were anxious as she asked, “No sooner than that?”

“These things take time, Mrs. Morningstar, but I’ll go as fast as I can.”  He stood up with a gentle smile.  “Please feel free to take your time and rest here while I start my search.  I’ll do everything I can to help you.”  As he left them, he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

Trixie turned sad eyes to her mother.  “It’s going to take a long time, isn’t it?”

“Hopefully not too long,” Chloe said reassuringly, although her insides churned uneasily.  She had hoped that she would be able to find her husband quickly, but it looked like it was going to take time -- time that Lucifer really didn’t have.  With a big sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to send a message to him.  Whether he heard her or not, she didn’t know, but it was worth a try.

_Hang on, my love.  Don’t give up hope -- we’ll be there as soon as we can.  I promise._

 


	13. Missing Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super huge thank you to my beta, ScooterThyme, for all your hard work! Thank you for the extra review!!

 

 

Weeks passed.

Chloe kept going to the photo lab everyday, with the hope that Ray had found some information for her, but in this she was sadly disappointed.  Every time he saw her, he just shook his head and said, “Still looking.”

The separation was killing her.  She missed her husband desperately: his love, his warmth, his gentleness when no one was looking, his sense of humor, and his rage -- oh, when he burned with such fire!  She even missed when he was being a complete ass.  Sometimes she sat in his armchair, just to feel closer to him, longing for the times when she’d sit in his lap, his hands caressing her through her clothes as they whispered loving words to each other.  Other times she would hug his suit jackets to her, smelling his fragrance on them -- the bodywash he’d use, with a hint of his masculine scent.  At those times she would break down and sink to the floor, sobbing into his clothes, wishing with all her heart that he was still with her.

Everything in the flat reminded her of him -- of his touch, his laugh, his kiss, and his sultry voice, whispering sinful things.  At times she considered moving back to her mother’s house just so that she wouldn’t go insane, but always rejected the idea almost immediately.  To leave the flat would be admitting that he wasn’t coming home -- and she was determined to have him return.  For however long it took, she would stay and keep the homefires burning.  Besides, leaving would break Trixie’s heart.  Her little girl was waiting for him to return, as well.

Chloe worried about her daughter, whose spunky nature had not returned since Lucifer’s disappearance.  She seemed a shell of her former self, just going through the motions of life.  Her grades fell, she played less, and she stopped going out to see her friends.  Chloe took her to see Doctor Martin often, but Trixie just dug in her heels and refused to talk to the therapist.  “I’ll talk to her when I see Lucifer again,” she said firmly.  It made Chloe even more desperate to get Lucifer back.

As the weeks turned into months, Chloe’s body continued to change with the coming baby.  The morning sickness was finally over, and she was starting to get some energy back.  The thought that Lucifer would have been relieved not to have to deal with her sickness made her smile wistfully.  What would he think of her food cravings?  That made her chuckle.  Prenatal vitamins had started arriving at the penthouse shortly after her husband had gone missing, and Rafe checked in with her every week.  Lucifer’s thoughtfulness in setting everything up for her made her miss him all the more.  Sometimes, as she stroked her thickening waistline, she wondered what Lucifer would have made of it all -- horrified or happy? -- but she never stopped hoping that he would be home well before the birth.

Dan started turning up at the penthouse on the pretext of seeing Trixie, or hanging around her desk at work.  He had no memory at all of the kidnapping, or of seeing her with morning sickness.  When he finally realized Chloe was pregnant and starting to show, he dismissed everything she accused him of with a wave of his hand, telling her condescendingly that her “crazy hormones” were making her imagine things.

“I don’t know why you keep waiting for that son of a bitch,” he finally said one day at work.  “He left you for another woman, Chloe -- just like I said you he would.  He doesn’t love you.  He’s played you for a fool -- let him go.  Come back to me.  I can make things right, you know I can.”

The nerve of the man made her boil over with rage.  She stood up and slapped him hard across the face.  “There’s my answer, Dan.  Go away.”

He rubbed his face where she struck him.  “I can provide for you, now that the baby’s coming.  I mean, I know it’s his, but I can... well, you know you’ll need help.   _ I’d _ never leave you in the lurch --”

Chloe felt like screaming at him like a harridan.  Instead, she snarled, “You need a hug... in the face -- with a chair.  Do you want me to give you one?!” 

He left after that, but started hanging around the penthouse more and more, bringing groceries or trying to take Trixie to school -- despite Chloe’s adamant refusal of his help and her daughter’s avoidance of him.  No matter how much Chloe told him to leave, he wouldn’t.  It was times like these that she missed Lucifer, who would have thrown the jerk over the balcony in a blink of an eye.  

Dan’s presence wasn’t helping Trixie either.  She just seemed to close up even more, even though he offered to take her out to ballgames or movies.  It frustrated her father to no end that his daughter refused to say a word to him.

“She’s still giving me the silent treatment.  Didn’t even want to see her favorite team,” he complained one day when he offered to take her Dodgers game, which had Trixie hiding away in her room.  “You’ve turned her against me.”

“No,” Chloe said.  “You’ve done that yourself.”

He had stormed off after that, but that didn’t stop him from coming back.  He was driving her insane... and so was her mother, who kept telling her that she had known all along that her daughter was making the mistake of her life when she married “that playboy.”  Chloe wondered if she could divorce her mom.

But she hung in there, hope always in her heart that someday Ray would have good news for her.  At some point, she told herself day after day, good news was sure to come.

 

 

________________________________________

  
  


 

And at last came the day when she went to see Ray and he didn’t shake his head, instead beckoning her to come into the back room.

She was surprised when he didn’t have his customary tea and cookies out to offer her.  A glance around the room showed the walls strangely bare, which made Chloe’s police instincts kick in.  Something was wrong.  Ray himself was different -- no longer laughing and jovial, he was downright grim.

“Ray, what’s going on?” she asked, her eyes narrowed.  “Something’s wrong --”

He waved a dismissive hand.  “I have what you need, Mrs. Morningstar,” he said, thrusting a folded piece of paper into Chloe’s hands.  “It was very hard to find -- I think there must be protective wards set up all around this place, which makes it hard to see the people living here.  I finally found a memory of someone catching a glimpse of Aphrodite walking outside this house.  There are plenty of memories of Aphrodite in nightclubs, but there is no other one like this.  It’s the only thing I’ve found -- I hope it’s where Mister Morningstar is.”

Relief and joy flooded Chloe, and for a moment she was speechless with emotion.  Pulling the old man into a bear hug, she cried, “Oh Ray, I can’t thank you enough!  These last two months have been hell.  It must be where he is -- it has to be.  Thank you.”

He returned the hug just as fiercely.  Pulling back, Chloe was surprised to see tears in the old man’s eyes.  “Hey... are you okay?”  her eyes grew concerned as she again looked around, taking in the bare walls.  “Ray, what the hell is going on?”

A sad, wistful smile touched his lips.  “I had hoped to be present at the birth of your child, but... but at least I was able to walk you down the aisle.”

Chloe’s stomach dropped at his words, and her brows furrowed with concern.  “What are you talking about?  Of course you’ll be there -- won’t you?”

He shook his head.  “No, I’m afraid Lord Heh has dismissed me.”

“Dismissed?  What?” She stared at him, confused.  “I don’t understand.  Who is Lord Heh?”

“He’s the Old God who runs the memory repository network.  He’s from the Egyptian Family -- his name means Endlessness.  All he’s interested in is the past, the present and the future.  He’s been collecting data -- memories -- since the beginning of time.  By never helping anyone, only watching, and moving from past to future and back, he was able to escape detection when Yahweh ordered the Expulsion.  It’s the way he still escapes notice by the angels.

“When I approached him and asked him to hire me as a Keeper, I signed a contract that I would never interfere with any human business -- disclosure agreements, and the like.  By helping you and Mister Morningstar, I’ve broken that rule one too many times.”

“What?” Chloe asked, a bad feeling clawing at her insides.  “No.  No, surely there must be some mistake --”

He shook his head.  “No mistake.  The first time I broke the rules was when you lost your memory.  The second, when I showed Mister Morningstar a photo of the plane where our Family is.  The third... is that,” he said, pointing to the piece of paper in her hand.

A sense of horror filled her, making her feel sick.  “Oh, Ray, no....  I’m so sorry.  I would have never asked if I had known --”

He laughed, although it sounded sad.  “No, Mrs. Morningstar.  No.  This is why the Family wanted me here -- to help you.  I knew exactly what I was doing.”

Chloe couldn’t believe what was happening.  She now had the means to find Lucifer, but was losing Ray in the process?  It seemed too cruel.  No.  There had to be something she could do.  She took his wrinkled hand in hers and squeezed reassuringly.  “Look -- let me talk to this Lord Heh.  I can explain, tell him....  There must be some way --”

Ray shook his head.  “No.  Lord Heh is not sentimental.  I broke the rules.  Three strikes and you’re out.”

Chloe worried her lower lip.  “So now what happens?”

“Within a week’s time, Lord Heh will come for me, and take this mortal life.”

The blood rushed out of her face.  “No -- Ray, let me talk to him.  Please!  Stay with us.  We can protect you --”

“You cannot protect me from Lord Heh.  You won’t even see him coming.”  The old man shook his head.  “Don’t worry, Compassion.  He will take me in my sleep -- he’s already told me as much.”  

Desperately she said, “But -- you can come back.  Get reincarnated....”

He shook his head again.  “No, I will not be returning.  You have found your soulmate, and he has found you.  I am no longer needed here.”  He smiled at her, a heartbreaking smile that had the tears welling in Chloe’s eyes.

“I’ll always need you, Ray,” she reassured him.

“No, Mrs. Morningstar -- not anymore.  I have faith that you’ll get your angel back, and together you will do great things.”  A little laugh escaped him before he took a deep, resigned breath.  “Besides, it will be good to see the Family again -- I’ve missed them.  Maybe... come and see me when the baby is old enough to travel...?”

“You can bet on it.  I’ll visit -- we’ll visit -- as often as we can,” she said, giving the old man another hard hug.  Blinking back her tears she whispered, “I will miss you.”

“We’ll see each other again.  This is just... farewell for now.  Tell Mister Morningstar goodbye for me.”  He gave her a brave grin.  “Now, shoo.  I have to start packing up all this equipment.”

“Ray....”  She couldn’t see him through the tears she refused to let fall.

“Go on,” he said, and sent her off with a wave.

Chloe walked out of the photo lab for the last time, with a terrible pain in her heart.  Blinking back her tears, she glancing down and studied the paper she held in her fist.  Determination coursed through her.  Ray had given up everything for her happiness, even forfeiting his human life; she’d make sure his sacrifice wasn’t wasted.

“I’m coming, Lucifer,” she said aloud, hoping that wherever he was he could hear her, and headed for her car.

 


	14. Rescue Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You rock!

 

 

Chloe drove Trixie to their old house, where Penelope waited.  Her daughter said nothing, just glared at her accusingly through the rear view mirror the entire way.  It was almost harder to bear than a tantrum.  After the long drive, the detective pulled up into the driveway, turned off the engine, and turned to her daughter in the back seat.

“Okay, look.  I know you want to help Lucifer, but it’s going to be dangerous, and I don’t want you hurt,” she said.

Trixie thrust out her lower lip and folded her arms in front of her.  “I can help,” she muttered angrily.  “I’m almost nine!”

Chloe sighed.  “I know, baby, but trust me -- it’s going to be dangerous work tonight.  Plus I don’t know how Lucifer is going to be.  Unconscious?  Conscious?”  _Crazy?_ She added in her head, but didn’t voice her biggest fear.  After all, he had been food for two months.  Granted, that wasn’t a long time for an immortal being, but still....

The little girl turned worried eyes to her mother.  “He will be okay though, right?”

“I hope so,” she said.  “We’ll go get him, and as soon as we’re sure it’s safe, we’ll come for you.  Okay?”

After a long, pregnant pause, Trixie finally said, “Okay.  You’ll be careful, won’t you?”

“As careful as a mouse,” her mother replied with a smile.  Glancing up, she saw Penelope approaching the car.  “Let’s go say hi to Nana, shall we?”

As Chloe left the driver’s seat, the little girl hopped out and gave Penelope an unenthusiastic hug.  Before anyone could say anything else, she dashed inside the house.  

Penelope frowned as she watched her granddaughter run off, before turning on Chloe.  “I knew you were making a mistake marrying Lucifer.  Look at what’s become of your own daughter -- she’s obviously not the happy girl we know and love!”

Rolling her eyes, Chloe tried to control her temper.  This is not what she needed right now.  “Look, Mom, there are things you don’t understand.  I have to go.  I’ll pick up Trixie as soon as I can -- I’ll call you.”  She started to walk away, but stopped in her tracks at her mother’s next words.

“Dan’s been by.  I told him I’ll have Trixie tonight, so he might pop by later.”

Whirling, Chloe glared at her mother.  “What?!  What the hell was Dan doing here?”

“We had a long talk.”

A long talk?  Oh god.  She could just imagine what _that_ had entailed.

“He wants you to divorce the deadbeat playboy you married so that you can start over again with him,” Penelope said.  Her face lit up as she said, “And you know, pumpkin, I think it’s a great idea.  Trixie needs her dad, and Lucifer did leave you after getting you pregnant.  What kind of --”

Cutting her mother’s tirade off, Chloe said firmly, “Mom, no.  We are not getting into this.”

“But --”

“I don’t have time for this right now,” she snapped as she started walking away.  “You know nothing, Mom -- _nothing!”_ With sharp, angry movements, Chloe got back into her car and drove off, leaving her mother staring after her in shock.  

Chloe could barely keep her rage in check as she drove back to LUX.  Her hands held the wheel of her car in such a fierce grip that she was surprised she didn’t break it.  Thankfully, however, her hands had finally stopped shaking by the time she reached her destination.  She needed to have a very long talk with her mother, and soon.  

Racing up to the penthouse, she was relieved to see Amenadiel and Maze already there.  

“Thanks for coming,” she greeted as she threw her purse on the bar counter.  Reaching in her jacket pocket, she pulled out the paper that Ray had given her.  “This is the address of the house I think Lucifer’s being held at.  There may be wards around to keep people from seeing who lives there.  I don’t know how that would affect us...?”  

At Chloe’s inquiring glance, Amenadiel said, “Well, we should try and get some of those removed.  We may not be able to see our opponents until too late, with all of the wards intact.”

“Do we know what they will look like?” she asked.

“Usually some chants written in blood on a piece of animal skin,” Maze said with a shrug.  “I’ve seen people wrap stones in them, to keep them in place.  Other people nail them on trees or fences.”

Chloe nodded.  “Okay, we’ll try to remove one or two of the wards.  Not all, because that might draw attention.  Once Aphrodite leaves -- apparently she likes the nightlife -- we’ll sneak in and grab Lucifer.”

Maze’s lip curled at that.  “Seriously, Decker?  That’s your plan?  Why can’t we just storm the place and kill everyone there?”

“We don’t know what kind of condition Lucifer is in,” Chloe said in a tight voice.  Sometimes Maze’s contempt really grated on her nerves.  “We need to get him out -- that’s the first priority.  We can’t do that if Aphrodite sees us.”

“She’s right, Maze,” Amenadiel joined in.  “Do you want to put Luci in danger while we battle a goddess we may or may not be able to beat?”

The demon hissed, but said nothing more.

“Okay, let’s go then,” Chloe said as she folded the paper back up.  

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

The house was located in Beverly Hills, right on the border of West Hollywood, where there was a mix of older and newer homes, small and large.  It didn’t surprise Chloe one bit that Aphrodite would choose a fairly large mansion to take up residence in, although she would have thought the goddess would want one in the truly affluent area -- but perhaps this was how she laid low.  Parking across the street, the detective studied the target house.

The front of the two-story house was wide open to view, with a lush green lawn and a circular driveway dotted with bushes.  Two large ficus trees, their destructive roots pushing up through the ground until they looked like white worms, were in the small patch of lawn between the street and the sidewalk.  The actual front yard was immense -- the wards could be anywhere.

Maze slipped out of the car while Chloe and Amenadiel watched anxiously.  Sauntering down the sidewalk nonchalantly, the demon scanned the area by the ficus trees, even being so bold as to walk on the roots, searching for a ward.  Glancing up at the car, she shook her head.

Crap, Chloe thought.  That meant the wards were closer to the house.  Maze would have to chance going in the front yard.  There were sure to be security cameras everywhere on a house this big, which was a big worry.  

Turning worried eyes to the angel beside her, the detective asked, “Can you slow time down?”

“Not if you don’t want the goddess to know we’re here,” he said grimly.  “Everyone else may be frozen, but she won’t be.  She’ll know something’s up.”

Lacing her fingers tightly together, Chloe could only hope that the demon would remain unnoticed.  With anxious eyes she watched Maze flit from bush to bush like a shadow, working her way down the drive to the house... and then she was gone.  Chloe blinked.  What the hell had happened?  With frantic eyes, she turned to Amenadiel.

“Don’t worry.  The wards are doing their job,” he said.  “If we’re lucky, Maze will destroy one to open up a view.”

Tense moments passed as they waited, until finally Chloe spotted Maze by the front entryway.  It was definitely odd to see nothing one moment, then Maze standing in the garden the next, almost as if a tiny part of a curtain had lifted to reveal the other side.  If it hadn’t been for that small glimpse of Maze, she would have thought that no one was there.  No wonder Ray had had such a hard time finding Aphrodite’s base of operations!

Maze suddenly popped out of nowhere on the sidewalk and made her way to the car.  “Two wards are down,” she said.  

“Thank you, Mazikeen,” said Chloe.  “Now we wait until Aphrodite leaves.”

They waited until it grew dark, hoping to see the goddess leave.  Chloe’s nerves, already drawn tight, were made even tighter by Maze and Amenadiel making goo-goo eyes at each other.  Apparently the tension of the rescue was turning the pair on, and a few times she worried that they’d dash out and have a fling in the bushes -- but they restrained themselves.  At least they weren’t making out in her car....

A limousine drove down the street and turned up the driveway of the house.  The car winked out of sight.  Through the narrow opening in the ward barrier, Chloe could see the limousine park at the front door.  A blonde woman opened the door and started walking across the porch to the vehicle.  Chloe’s sharp eyes instantly recognized her as the woman with whom Lucifer had fought on their wedding night.  Aphrodite stepped inside the car, accompanied by two burly men, who no doubt were as enchanted by the goddess as Dan had been.

The threesome watched the limousine drive out of sight before they got out of the car.  Very carefully they started walking up the drive, hiding behind bushes and keeping to the shadows.  Maze led the way, with Chloe in the middle and Amenadiel bringing up the rear.

No one stopped them as they worked their way toward the dwelling.  There was an open window along the front elevation which Maze made a beeline for.  Ripping the screen open with her knife, the demon tore it away and hopped into the house.  Chloe and Amenadiel followed quickly.

The room they found themselves in was a library, with closed double doors that no doubt opened to the rest of the house.  Maze slowly opened the door and peeked both ways.  With a nod to the others that the coast was clear, she eased her way out and led the way into the hall.

It wasn’t clear for very long.  A shout echoed through the house as the threesome were spotted, and then all hell broke loose.  Men from every which way were suddenly surrounding them.  Maze flew into a spin, kicking and beating the attackers like a whirlwind, while Amenadiel charged the men with guns.  Bullets didn’t even phase him as he beat up his opponents.  Chloe worked her way down the hall, punching and kicking as well, and shooting when she had to.  Knowing that the men were under control of the goddess kept her aiming for shoulders and legs to keep from killing them.

As they worked their way through the house, battling the men attacking them, Chloe checked each room they passed for Lucifer.  There was no sign of him on the first floor, which meant he was upstairs.  A small part of her worried that he might not even be at the house, but she pushed the fear away.  He had to be here -- he had to be!

A sudden silence fell over the house which surprised Chloe, before she realized all of the attackers had been subdued.  After exchanging glances with the demon and angel, Chloe led the way up the circular stairs and started going room to room, searching for her husband.

By the time she reached the last door at the far end of the house, she was losing hope.  Every other room, including the master bedroom, had been empty of life.  The door had a lock on it; using her shoulder, she forced it open.  It was very dark inside; her hand searched the wall for a light switch.  Finding one, she flipped it on.  The illuminated lamp revealed a beautiful bedroom filled with opulent furniture, pillows, and throws.  A flood of despair shoot through Chloe when she saw no one inside.  If Lucifer wasn’t here, then where was he?!

Just as she turned away, she caught sight of something on the floor on the other side of the bed.  A foot?  Rushing in, she rounded the large four-poster bed to see Lucifer laying on his side beside it.  He looked horrible: he was deathly pale with dark rings under his eyes, his five o’clock shadow had become a short beard, and his hair was longer and unkempt.  The gaudy, expensive silk robe he wore and the opulent setting he was in seemed almost obscene when compared to his condition.  He looked so bad that she was almost afraid to touch him.

Her heart pounding frantically, Chloe quickly knelt by his side.  With gentle hands, she rolled him to his back.  “Lucifer!”

 


	15. Stolen Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great big thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You're awesome!

 

 

"Lucifer!"

Lucifer heard his name dimly through a haze as someone turned him until he lay on his back.  Chloe’s voice -- so Aphrodite had returned.  Wasn’t it night?  Hadn’t she just eaten and left to go have sex with her human toys?  Bloody hell!  He hardly had anything left in him right now, but that had never stopped that mad vampire before.  Often the hungry goddess would drink him almost to the point of death.  She was always careful never to empty him out completely, though, as if she knew she could kill her food source.

And she would never do that -- oh no, killing him would have been too merciful of her.  He was stuck in an eternal life of getting sucked dry.  At night he had a chance to recuperate and build up a little energy, but during the day the feedings were endless, coming every sixty minutes, every thirty, sometimes every fifteen.  Those days were the hardest, when Lucifer wished he would just die.  

But he held tight in his heart the fact that Chloe and Beatrice were alive, and would stay alive as long as he stayed in this miserable situation.  The thought of killing the goddess was tempting, but he had given his word to stay with her willingly, and he couldn’t go back on it.  No, he was trapped.

Sometimes at night he would huddle in the corner of his prison, safe while Aphrodite was out, and pull out his memories of Chloe one by one, cherishing each bit that passed by his eyes.  Oh, how he missed her fire, the roll of her eyes when he did something she didn’t approve of, her gentle touch, her compassion.  Like a tidal wave she had come into his life, flooding everything with love, then receding so quickly that he was left with nothing but memories.... But the receding tide of her love was his own fault.  He had no one to blame but himself for that.

Lucifer heard his name again, and a hand on his shoulder, shaking him.  No....  Couldn’t she leave him alone?  He had nothing to give.  

“I... I’m empty....” he managed to whisper. 

“Lucifer, it’s me!”

She sounded so much like his dear detective....  How he missed her!  He hated how Aphrodite always wore Chloe’s face, as if to mock the love he had for his wife.  She would often demand: “Sleep with me.  Let us rule this plane together.  I can be her, you know.  Better than her...!  Just sleep with me.”  He’d always refuse with his old fire, saying, ”You’ll never be her, you bloody trollop.  Go sleep with your bloody legion of humans.”  And then she’d drain him to within an inch of his life.  It was their daily ritual.

“Lucifer!”

Bloody hell, why couldn’t she see he was almost completely empty?!

“C-can’t,” he said.  “G-give me time....”

“Open your eyes, damn it!”

Oh, tricky, she was.  So tricky.  But no.  No.  

“Nothing... left....”

Lucifer felt hands on his shoulders, hauling him up so that he was sitting, but he had no energy to sustain the position.  He felt himself leaning against something warm, while a hand tucked his lolling head into someone’s... shoulder?  The same hand caressed his cheek and swept his longish hair out of his face.  And then he felt a soft kiss on his forehead.

He waited for the usual energy drain.  Maybe this time she’d really kill him.  Oh, he hoped so....

But... nothing.

Could the goddess kiss without feeding?  He wasn’t sure.  He didn’t think so -- she had never done that before, and she was so bloody hungry all the time.  So then... what was that kiss?

Lucifer managed to open his eyes.  Someone was holding him in a tender embrace... or at least it felt that way -- warm and ... loving.  He wished he had the energy to lift his head, but he didn’t.  All he could see was his own miserably feeble body in that bloody robe the goddess forced him to wear.

“Lucifer.”

Oh, and there was the goddess again.  She was holding him?  The voice sounded awfully close, and the intonation was different.  Perhaps, could it be...?

“C-Chloe?” he managed to utter.

“Yes,” she said.  He could hear the relief in her voice.

Was it a trick?  The truth?  He didn’t know -- he was afraid to trust what his insides were telling him.  Too many times Aphrodite had come, trying to fool him.  But if it was Chloe... what was she doing here?  Was she trying to rescue him?  No.  He couldn’t let her do that.  She had to leave -- the goddess would kill her if she took him away from this place.  

He managed to speak the words he wished he didn’t have to: “Go... away....  Leave... me here.”

Her arms around him tightened.  “I am not leaving you,” she said fiercely.

Well, that certainly sounded like the Chloe he knew.  His heart burst with emotions he hadn’t felt since he’d sacrificed himself.  Along with that tremendous warmth came the cold fear that her life would be the price he’d have to pay for leaving.  And he couldn’t break his word -- his bond.  Pooling together all the energy he could, he lifted his hand and tried to push her away.  She didn’t budge, and his hand fell uselessly into his lap.  Bloody hell.  What a pathetic Devil he had become.

“P-please...” he whispered.  “Leave me.”

“Why the hell would I leave you when I came all this way to get you?” his wife snapped and even shook him a bit for good measure.  Ah, Chloe’s fire... how he loved it!  But he couldn’t let her do this.  She couldn’t endanger herself for him.  She was everything to him, and he would do everything he could to protect her.

“You must....”

“No.”

A spark of his old fire ignited.  “I’m... not putting your life... in danger.  Gave... my... word --”

“You don’t have a choice,” she said firmly.  “I’m stealing you from the goddess.  Period.”

_ No no nonono.... _

“You have to... leave me.”  He tried to lift his head so that he could see her one last time, but he couldn’t.  Despair flooded him as he shut his eyes again.  

A harsh sigh escaped Chloe.  “For the last time, I’m not leaving you, you stubborn man.  We are getting you out of here.”  Her hand stroked his cheek, and he felt her lips on his forehead again.  He couldn’t let her do this -- he couldn’t!  Her life, his word -- he wasn’t above begging.

“Don’t... please....  Please, Chloe....”

She started talking to someone else above his head, but he was past the point of caring what they discussed.  All his energy was spent just on that short conversation with Chloe.  He was infuriated by the lack of choice, the denial of his free will, but he was too weak to do anything about it.  Other hands, strong hands, took him then, lifting him up and carrying him easily.  Oh bloody hell, was Amenadiel carrying him like a baby, again?  Bloody, bloody hell.

More voices -- a woman’s, not Chloe’s.  Maze?  Well, that was just bloody fine.  Everyone was getting to see him get carried like a baby.  Where was Beatrice?  Why not let the child see him in this bloody embarrassing position as well?

But while the small voice in his head yelled like his old self, his body refused to cooperate, lying limply in his brother’s arms.  There was the sudden chill of the air -- they were outside now?  And then in a car.  If he could have fought his rescuers, he would have.  He had a deal -- a deal he had to honor, so that Aphrodite would keep her end of the bargain.  If they took him away, how would he protect Chloe and Beatrice?  Especially now, when he couldn’t even lift his head? 

As Lucifer felt the car start moving, his brain considered his options.  Return to the goddess as soon as he could?  Possible, but chances were high that she’d discover him gone long before he could return.  It was too late... the deal had been broken.  So now what?  Go to another plane forever, to keep his family safe?  A good solution, but what if Aphrodite didn’t follow right away?  Then Chloe and Beatrice would be left completely unprotected.  No, that was not an option.  What was left?

Stand up and fight -- this he could do.  Facing the goddess was his only choice -- and as soon as possible, before she had the chance to strike first.  But how to get his family safe?  His wife would never let her daughter be left alone at a time like this, which meant the child must be with Penelope at the moment -- either at her cabin, or her house.  Aphrodite wouldn’t know where she was as long as he didn’t go there.  Dan was free from the goddess’s thrall, so he wouldn’t endanger the little one, which meant Beatrice was safe.  

But what about Chloe?  She’d insist on facing the goddess with him, and that was unacceptable.  He had to get her away somewhere, but his wife was stubborn -- almost as stubborn as him.  There was no way she’d go into hiding.  No... he’d have to think of some other way to keep her safe.

Lucifer felt the car come to a stop, and then there was an uncomfortable ride up in the lift while being carried by his brother again.  Once inside the flat, Amenadiel laid him on the master bed.  

“Bro....” he whispered as he opened his eyes.  “You... you have to keep... Chloe safe....”

His brother laid a hand on his shoulder.  “Don’t worry, Luci.  Just get better.”

A few quiet moments passed as he heard Amenadiel and Maze say their goodbyes.  The fallen angel’s eyes roved over his room.  He could hardly believe he was back home, after what felt like an eternity away.  Everything seemed very surreal.  Perhaps he was dreaming?  Had he finally succumbed to madness?  Maybe he was indeed more like his father than he cared to admit....

Slowly, almost cautiously, his energy started to trickle back.  Lucifer felt relief rush through him.  Good.  He’d need every ounce of energy when he left here -- which had to be soon.  He couldn’t stay.  Every second put Chloe in danger.

The sound of footsteps approaching caught his attention, and he turned his head.  Chloe stood there beside him.   His wife.  His heart did a somersault before settling into a furious beat.  When had she become so beautiful?  She looked different -- radiant, aglow.  Was it because he hadn’t seen her in so long, and his poor heart was starved for the sight of her?  His sharp eyes noticed that she had gained a little weight around her stomach, and he felt his heart skip a beat.  Bloody hell, the baby!  He had completely forgotten!  Happiness shot through him, so great that he thought he would burst from the feeling.

That beautiful feeling was overshadowed by the hot rage that had been building since his rescue, from having been taken against his will.  Now that he was home, his temper took over.

“I... I’m bloody angry,” he muttered as he glared at her.

Sitting next to him, Chloe took his hand and laid it on her cheek.  “I know, and I’m sorry.”

The feel of her soft cheek against his palm did funny things to his insides, but he refused to acknowledge it.  Shutting his eyes, he said, “I made a deal.”

“It was a bad deal,” she said darkly, lowering his hand to his side.

“But it was mine to keep!” he hissed, unable to get his voice any louder.  If he could have roared, he would have.  His eyes snapped open, burning red with fury as he looked at her.

“I’m sorry, but you are my husband and I will not let you sacrifice yourself for me,” she replied, her own anger building.  “You should have talked to me -- I would have told you not to do it!”

“I made a deal -- you had me break my word!” he snapped as a part of him -- the bloody stupid part -- started getting aroused by her fiery temper.  Heat shot through him, burning every part of his body, until he was liable to go up in flames right there on the bed.  It had been so long....

“You didn’t break your word -- I stole you!  _  I _ ruined your stupid deal, so you can rest easy on that score, you ass!” she yelled back.

“Bloody hell, wife!  Don’t you understand?!  I can’t have you, Beatrice and the baby in danger!” he snarled.  “It was the only way to keep you safe!  It was my choice --”

“It was  _ not _ your choice to make!” she interrupted, her voice harsh.  “We are a family, and we have to face things like a family!  You are no longer alone!”

That stopped his rage in its tracks.  Warmth that had nothing to do with his burning arousal shot through his chest, making him feel immensely grateful that he had married her.  It was true -- he was no longer alone, thanks to her.  He had had nothing -- no one -- before her.  Bloody hell, a part of him wanted to weep at her declaration.

As the red glow left his eyes, so too did Chloe’s anger, until all that was left was a passion between them that had been denied far too long.  Leaning down, her hair draping around his face like a curtain, she kissed him -- gently at first, then with more ardor.  A low moan escaped him as she deepened the kiss.  

Finally breaking away, she pressed her forehead to his and whispered, “Welcome home, husband.”

Those three words filled him with happiness, and a little smile touched his lips.  “I... missed you,” he whispered back.  The understatement of the year.  He had longed for her, dreamed of her, furiously wished to be in her arms....

“I missed you too.”  Slowly straightening, her eyes never leaving his, she untied the sash on his robe and opened it, exposing his chest.  She stroked his skin for a moment before laying her hands flat against him.

“Oh....” Lucifer sighed as he closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her caress.  “Yes, love... touch me....”

Her hands were warm, so sensual -- how he had missed this!  He moaned at the sensation, before he realized her hands were warm... and getting warmer.  Energy started flooding his chest, filling him with power.  It felt so good.... So good --

His eyes flew open with horror. “No!” he yelled, wrenching away from her and scrambling to the other side of the bed.  Wildness laced his voice as he cried, “Bloody hell, woman!  What are you doing?!”  Still very far from being at full strength, he had received just enough power to get him mobile again.  It was like water to a man dying of thirst in the desert -- refreshing, rejuvenating -- and his hungry reaction to it scared him. 

Chloe’s eyes went wide with surprise at his reaction as the white glow left her hands.  “I was trying to give you the energy you so desperately need.”

A shaft of pain went through his heart at her confused expression; he could see that she didn’t even know what she had done wrong.  He had to calm down, but his reaction to the feel of that foreign energy so full of life and power refilling his empty well scared him.  “Don’t turn me into her!  I’m not a bloody vampire!” he snapped before he could bite back the words.

“Of course you aren’t,” she said in a stunned voice.  “I’m only trying to help --”

Lucifer shook his head madly.  “No, love.  Please.  I won’t take your energy, when it will drain you.  I can’t.”  His eyes pleaded with her to understand.  He didn’t want to become what he loathed, no matter how much he needed the energy.

“Well, how else are you going to get your energy back?”  Chloe asked bitingly, although he could see the hurt in her eyes at his rejection.  Seeing that, Lucifer felt shame fill him.  He hadn’t meant to hurt her; after all, she was only doing what she always did -- easing his suffering.  And she had -- he felt better than he had for a long time.  

With a sigh, he got to his feet, came around the bed and sat close next to her so that their thighs were touching.  Very gently he took her in his arms.  She resisted at first, but when he didn’t release her, she finally leaned against him.

“I’ll find a way, my lovely wife,” he breathed.  “My lovely, beautiful, compassionate wife. I just don’t want you to give me your energy -- especially when you’re carrying our child.”  

She glanced up at him, determination in her eyes.  “I have more than enough to give you, Lucifer.  Let me --”

He cut her off with a kiss.  The feel of her lips against his made his heart beat like mad, and heat infused his body.  His insides danced a little jig as he deepened the kiss, his hands touching her all over through her clothes.  She felt so good against him.  So good....

Her soft moan made him smile against her lips and he pulled back so that he could study his beautiful wife’s face.  Chloe’s sensuous eyes were half closed with passion, a charming blush stained her cheeks, and her lips were parted in a way that just made him want to take her right then and there.  He couldn’t help himself -- he kissed her again as he pushed her back onto the bed, so that they were both lying down.  Tangling his legs with hers so that she couldn’t escape, he started to peel away the layers of fabric keeping her body from his appreciative eyes.  He wanted to see her, touch her, love her --

_ No, no, no, you bloody sod!  _ his brain screamed at him.  Now was not the time to take Chloe to bed, no matter how much he wanted it!  Aphrodite was out there.  Every minute he hesitated gave more and more of an advantage to the goddess.

Bloody hell.  He had to stop.  He hardly had enough energy for sex, anyway.  What the hell was he doing?!  

“Lucifer?” Chloe asked, her voice husky with desire.

“I... I’m still a bit weak,” he confessed.  He needed to get his energy levels back up, but that would take time and he absolutely refused to take Chloe’s.  Thinking back, he remembered when he had first met her Old God brother, who had fed him some wonderful food that increased his energy.  If he could get some of that, he’d be on his feet in no time!

Wait a moment.  Right -- hold on.  That idea was even better than he first realized.  If he could get her onto another plane, she’d be safe, wouldn’t she?  He brightened at the thought.   He was a bloody genius!  It didn’t even occur to him that he was doing the same thing he had done when he had sacrificed himself -- making decisions without including her in them.

“I seem to remember some food that Healing gave me that gave me a boost of energy,” he said as he sat them both up.  “Do you think you can....?”  

Chloe’s face lit up at that; she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  “I can go now and get him to pack you some food.”

“That would be lovely, my dear,” Lucifer said.  Trying to think of other things that would delay her, he asked, “You should also ask him for some tonics to help with the baby.  Oh, and perhaps while you’re there you can fetch Sachi as well, if she’s not back already?”

Chloe blinked.  “Who?”

“Right.  Sachiel is my sister -- she brought your message to me, when you were being held by the douche.  She was badly injured by Aphrodite, so I took her to your brother for help.”

“Oh no, I didn’t realize I’d put her in danger,” his wife said, regret and guilt washing over her features.

Lucifer sneaked in another kiss, this time on her forehead.  “You didn’t, love.  Don’t blame yourself....  But if she’s there, then I think she needs to come home.”

“I’ll go now,” she said with a smile.

“Take your time.”  Giving Chloe another passionate kiss that had her knees buckling, the Devil took one last look at his wife.  He would be gone by the time she came back.  With any luck he’d have the goddess situation taken care of before she returned....

 


	16. Leaping into Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! Thank you so very much!

 

 

As soon as Chloe left for the plane of Shotou, Lucifer leaped into action.  He had to make sure she wasn’t going to suddenly pop back unexpectedly, so he took a very quick shower and shaved his bloody beard off, reverting to his neat five o’clock shadow.  There wasn’t much he could do about his longish, curling hair -- he’d have to get it cut if -- when -- he got back home.  Whipping out his clothes, he dressed in a black suit with a burgundy dress shirt, no tie.  If he was going to fight, then he’d look bloody fine doing it!

A quick glance at the bedroom showed that his wife still had not returned.  Good.  That meant she was busy with her brother.  Striding over to the coat closet, he yanked out the duffel bag and pulled out a couple of Hell-forged knives.  If he could injure the goddess, perhaps he could get an energy drain going on her and level the playing field.  Tucking the knives in the waistband of his trousers at the small of his back, he then went in search for the Corvette keys.  Unfortunately, he was still too weak to fly.

He needed to fight somewhere where Aphrodite couldn’t call a legion of her human sex toys to her at a moment’s notice.  The beach was always good, but he wanted a deserted, wide open area where he’d see any threat approaching -- he’d need every advantage he could get.  The widest beaches had too many people nearby.  That left the desert.  Thinking hard, he decided on an area close to the south entrance of Joshua Tree National Park.  It was a pretty isolated spot where he and the goddess could battle.  

Nodding to himself, he found the car keys and headed toward the elevator.  He hoped enough of his energy would return to him on the drive out there and give him the strength he’d need to fight.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe found herself in the village of her Old God family.  Everything was quiet and peaceful, with only crickets chirping.  The crashing surf of the ocean could be heard faintly through the silence.  Moonlight painted the wood structures in blues and grays.

Walking quickly down the main dirt road, Chloe made her way to Healing’s house and knocked on the wood sliding door.  For a moment she worried that he wasn’t home, before the sound of movement was audible.  The door finally opened, and her brother stared at her in surprise.

“Compassion!  What are you -- no, come in!  Come in!” Healing said happily as he ushered her inside.  As Chloe entered the house, she saw the angel who had helped her, Sachiel, sitting at a table in the dining room.  It was apparent that they had just finished dinner.

Sachiel rose to her feet, wearing native clothes and a smile on her face.  It made Chloe blink -- she remembered an expressionless, distant angel, not this... happy woman.  “Hello, Old God,” the angel greeted.

“Sachiel,” she replied.  

The woman brightened.  “Oh, you know my name!” she said, pleased.  “Why don’t you sit down?  We just had a late dinner, but I’m sure there’s more food --”

“No, no,” Chloe said, shaking her head.  “I came because Lucifer needs help.”

The air of happiness instantly dissipated.  All joviality fell from Sachiel’s face as she became all business.  Healing took a place beside her as she said, “What happened?”

“He’s been kept a prisoner for two months.  Aphrodite -- the goddess who almost killed you, Sachiel -- has been feeding on him.  He refuses to take any energy from me,” Chloe said with frustration.  “But Healing, he said you had given him food once that gave him energy.  Do you think I can get some of that?”

Smiling, her brother nodded.  “By all means!  Luckily we still have some food from dinner.  I’ll fix him a boxed meal.”  As he went to the kitchen, Chloe turned her attention to the angel before her.

“I’m sorry, but Lucifer also asked me to fetch you.  He said that it might be best if you came home.”

A despondent look entered Sachiel’s eyes, even though her face remained impassive.  “I knew this day would come.  I just didn’t think... oh well.”  Her voice became flat.  “Let me change into my robes.”

The blonde woman regretted telling the angel that she had to go back, for it was obvious Sachiel wanted to stay.  Chloe decided to approach Healing about it.  If the angel wanted to stay, then why couldn’t she?

Joining her brother in the next room, Chloe watched him place food in a beautiful lacquered wooden box.  It looked tasty, although she had no idea what kind of food he had made.  He glanced up at her while he filled the box, and assessed her figure.

“You’re looking well.  Everything seems to be progressing nicely, but you’ll need some tonics to keep you and the baby healthy,” Healing said cheerfully, and pulled down another lacquered box from a cabinet.

“Sachiel seems to like it here,” Chloe said, trying not to be too obvious.  She watched her brother nod with a smile.  

“Yes.  She’s been a big help to me out in the garden and with my work.”

“Lucifer said to fetch her home, but maybe... she could stay?”

Healing froze, then slowly turned to look at Chloe, his face suddenly serious.  After a long pause, he spoke, but his eyes were sad.  “She’d never be allowed to stay.  The other gods tolerate her -- just -- for they know her stay is temporary.  They fear her.  She’s not like Lucifer, who had Fallen before the Expulsion started.  She was there.  She didn’t have anything to do with it, but nonetheless, she was there. Some know this and want her gone.  Others fear that she is the beginning of a wave of angels that Yahweh will send to kill us all.”

Chloe was shocked.  “No, no!  Yahweh is insane, you know that!  I drove him mad --”

“I haven’t told them -- that’s your tale to tell -- and it wouldn’t matter, anyway,” he said with a shake of his head.  “You can’t really blame them for their fear.”

A heavy silence descended upon the siblings, before Chloe finally said, “You like her?”

He nodded, a blush stealing into his cheeks.  “I always knew someone would be coming for her.  I had hoped for more time, but....”  He gave his sister a wry smile.  “You cannot always have what you want.”

Changing the subject, he started putting vials into the lacquered wooden box, his movements slightly frantic.  “These are powders, they last longer than tonics.  Just mix with water, and drink one every week.  They’ll keep you and the baby healthy --”

Chloe was not to be deterred.  “I’m so sorry, Healing.  But if you like her... maybe you can come to Earth?” she asked.

Shaking his head, he said, “No.  I can’t leave the Family without a healer.  My place is here, hers is there.”  With fierce eyes, he said, “She doesn’t know I like her, and I aim to keep it that way.  Don’t tell her, all right?  It won’t be long before she’ll have forgotten all about this place... and me.”

“But --” Chloe broke off at her brother’s firm shake of his head.  

Leaning forward, Healing kissed her on the cheek.  “I will be all right.  As long as you’re happy, then I am too.”  Straightening, he handed her the two lacquered boxes with a smile.  “There are your packages.  Remember, one tonic every week for you.  And come see me again someday, so that I can check your progress.”

Sachiel came out of her room then, dressed in her heavenly robes and her impassive mask firmly in place.  Only her eyes reflected her sadness.  “Shall we go, Old God?”

Chloe kissed Healing on the cheek and gave him a hug.  “I’m sorry, brother,” she whispered.  Turning to the angel, she said, “Yes.  Let’s go.  And please call me Chloe.”

Sachiel bowed her head in response.  With that, both women left the healer’s house.

  
  


________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer drove east on the 10 freeway like a madman with the accelerator pedal to the floor, weaving around the cars that were still on the road so late at night.  The moon was full, brightly illuminating the world in an unearthly glow.  The busy city lights around the freeway eventually grew less and less, only springing up here and there as the wide multi-lane freeway whittled its way down to two lanes.  The lights at the Morongo Indian Casino and the Cabazon Dinosaurs stop caught his eye as he shot past, and a smile lit his lips.  One day he’d have to bring the detective and her child to see the dinosaurs and indulge in a little sinful gambling.  

Continuing his journey, he noticed the windmills peppering the landscape as he passed the San Gorgonio Pass wind farm.  Even at night, the tall, white spires turned their blades as if to beckon him.  Oh, if only he could somehow tap into the energy they generated and charge himself up!  He laughed at the thought of him hooked up to a bloody windmill.

The world beyond the freeway lights grew dark as he shot past Indio, and neared his destination.  Exiting at Cottonwood Springs Road, he drove south and made a right onto Box Canyon Road.  After driving a way, he reached a clearing with shrubs, rocks and not much else.  It was a good place to make a stand.  Not a soul in sight -- just what he wanted.  There were some rocky hills, but far enough away to not be a potential hiding place for enemies.  

Pulling the Corvette over to the side, he hopped out of his car.  He slipped one of the knives out from his waistband and tucked it by the front driver’s side tire.  It would be his back-up, in case something happened to the other.

Taking a comfortable seat by leaning against the hood of the car, he waited.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe awoke on her bed in the penthouse to see Sachiel leaning over her.  “Are you all right?” the angel asked, her eyes worried.

“Yes,” the detective replied as she pulled herself to a sitting position.  Glancing beside her, she was relieved to see the lacquered boxes had made the journey safely.  After rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, she glanced around.  “Where’s Lucifer?”

Sachiel blinked.  “Was he supposed to be here?”

Chloe’s stomach dropped at the angel’s statement.  Panic started rising inside her, but she tamped it down.  Surely he was here...?  Getting to her feet, she grabbed the boxes and took them to the bar counter as her eyes darted left and right in search of her husband.

“Oh god, don’t tell me,” she muttered under her breath as she started to look through the other rooms, with Sachiel close behind.  “Lucifer!  Lucifer!”

There was no answer from her wayward husband.  Chloe thought she was going to start screaming.  Did he leave her to face the goddess again?  Even after the talk they had?!

“Goddamn stubborn man!” she snapped.  “Going to get himself killed....”  After running from room to room, she finally gave in to her rage and screamed, “Lucifer, goddamn you!  Where are you?!”

It caught Sachiel off-guard; she stared at Chloe with shock.  “I think Father has already damned him....”

Her comment was so Lucifer-like that it dissipated the blonde woman’s anger and she started to chuckle.  “Yes, I know,” she finally said.  “I’m sorry, Sachiel.  He’s just... such an ass sometimes!”  Walking over to her purse, Chloe fished out her phone and dialed Amenadiel.

“Chloe?” Amenadiel asked.  She felt relief when she heard his voice.  Surely the angel would be able to help!

“Lucifer’s gone missing -- again.  Can you track him?”

There was a pause, and then he said the words that Chloe had hoped to hear.  “I can.  I’ll be right up with Maze.”

“You’re going to find Lucifer?” Sachiel asked.

The blonde woman nodded.  “Stupid man’s gone to face Aphrodite alone -- I just know it -- because that’s the kind of man he is.”

“Can I come?” the angel asked.  “He saved my life.  I would like to help, if I can.  I owe him.”

Giving her a considering look, Chloe finally nodded.  “Thank you.  We can use all the help we can get.”

 


	17. Fighting a Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really big thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You make my work shine!

 

 

“Hello, my pet.”

Lucifer turned at the sound of Aphrodite’s voice.  She stood a good distance away, but her voice carried over the still desert air.  Straightening off the car, he turned and faced her.  In the glow of the moonlight, he could see that she wore Chloe’s face.  “Aphrodite,” he greeted.

“I’m disappointed.  You left,” she said as she started to approach, only to stop ten feet away.

“I was stolen against my will,” he answered, “but I’m here now.”

The goddess cocked her head at him.  “Why didn’t you return to the house?”

“Come now, Goddess -- you teleported me there!  I had no bloody idea where it was located!”  Lucifer said condescendingly, arms outstretched, as he took a step forward.  “Meeting you out in the open seemed the best thing to do.”

“Hmmm,” she replied, giving him a suspicious glance.  “Well, it doesn’t matter anyway, my adult Eros.  You left me.  Now I will kill your humans in front of you.”  She pointed off in the dark.  Lucifer turned to see a car in the distance, its headlights lighting up the road as it drove toward them.  

A sudden anxiety gripped the fallen angel.  Who could that be?  Beatrice was safe, Chloe was away....  

When the car pulled over onto the side of the road a couple of hundred feet from where they stood, he was shocked to see Dan step out, pulling Trixie along beside him into the car’s headlights.  His heart skipped a beat, then went into overtime, thumping furiously with fear.  

Whirling on the goddess, he snapped, “I thought you released the douche from your thrall.”

Aphrodite smirked.  “Well, yes, for a short time... but I suspected you might try to run away, so I kept him on reserve status.  Good thing, too.”

“Right.”  Bloody hell, he thought.  This threw a wrench into the works.  Smiling as seductively as possible, Lucifer said, “Well, Goddess, killing them seems like such a bloody waste of time.  I’m here, now.  Aren’t you hungry?”  He took another step forward as he pulled up every ounce of his angelic charm.  Now, more than ever he needed its help, although it didn’t seem to work with gods.  It was worth a try, though.  He had to get right up to Aphrodite without her suspecting anything -- stabbing her was the only way he could think to get her to start losing energy quickly.  “As I said, I was taken against my will.  I would have never gone back on my word otherwise.”

The blonde woman stared at him with narrowed eyes, resembling Chloe so much in that moment that the fallen angel actually faltered in his footsteps.  He knew the truth of who she was, though, and slowly continued walking toward her.

“You remember how I taste, don’t you?  And you’re so very hungry....”  

Lucifer took a few more steps closer when Trixie yelled, “Lucifer?   _Mommy?!”_

His attention caught on the young girl’s voice, he half-turned -- and suddenly Aphrodite sprung, jumping on him with a fury.  Taken by surprise, he was knocked to the ground as she tackled him.  Her fingers, bent into claws, scratched at his face and tried to grip his head.  Struggling to keep free from her hands, he desperately shoved her away, but he was only at half-strength while she was at full power.  She laughed, the sound a mockery of Chloe’s voice that pierced the air.

“Struggle all you want, my pet!” she cried.  “You’re mine!”

While trying to fend her off with one hand, he reached for the knife at the small of his back, twisting and bucking fiercely to get enough space to access it.  The goddess, thinking he was only putting up a fight, just laughed uproariously and tightened her grip on his hair.  She leaned forward, her mouth and white teeth looking monstrous in the moonlight.  Clenching his teeth, Lucifer pushed hard against her sternum and managed to get the knife out.  With all his strength he stabbed the goddess in the gut.  

Her eyes widening, she stared at him with surprise as he ripped the blade from her body and shoved her away hard.  Aphrodite fell back, holding her side, as the fallen angel scrambled backward in the dirt and pulled himself to his feet.  Taking off at a run, Lucifer sprinted toward Trixie and Dan.  The little girl was staring at him in horror for stabbing who she thought was her mother -- bloody hell, he probably just scarred her for life with that....  Chloe was going to kill him.

Aphrodite screamed her rage and leaped incredibly high into the air, intercepting him halfway to Trixie and landing on his back.  Lucifer fell forward, losing his grip on the knife, and rolled as he tried to shake her off.  Throwing an elbow out, he caught her in her injured side; as she grunted and was thrown off him, he spotted the knife and dove for it.  The goddess raced up and stomped on his outstretched arm, breaking the bones in his wrist.  

Pain lanced through Lucifer and he bit back a scream, but there wasn’t time to nurse his wound.  With his other hand he grabbed Aphrodite’s ankle and yanked up, throwing her off balance, before grappling with her.  They rolled in the dirt before he managed to kick her away.  Bloody hell, why wasn’t she getting weaker?  She was bleeding all over the place --

As he staggered to his feet, Aphrodite rushed him, slamming into his side and knocking him a good twenty feet away.  Chuckling with amusement at the sight of the fallen angel crumpled on the ground, she reached down in the dirt for the knife.  Almost as an afterthought she touched her bleeding side.  A burst of sickly pale green light spewed from her hand, and the wound closed.

“Did you really think you could stop me with this?” she asked and laughed contemptuously.

Lucifer watched from the ground, despair in his eyes.  She was armed now -- infinitely more dangerous -- and no longer injured.  Bloody hell, she must have so much energy in reserve to be able to pull off a stunt like that!  As he struggled to his feet, staggering slightly like a drunken man, the goddess strode over to him and grabbed him by the collar.  With a cry, Lucifer gripped her hand in his one good one and struggled to free himself.  Aphrodite’s lips turned up into a contemptuous sneer as she shook him hard and threw him.  He slammed into the ground twenty feet away, coughing and choking.

“Now I’ll tear the child apart, right before your eyes,” the goddess snarled as she turned and started running toward the humans.  Faster and faster she sprinted, like the wind -- unstoppable.

“No!” Lucifer yelled hoarsely.  Determination flooding his every being, he unfurled his wings in a massive rending of his clothes and took off in flight.  Lacking the energy he needed for a true burst of speed, he pushed himself as fast as he could, knowing deep inside that he wouldn’t be able to catch her before she reached the child.  Yelling in fury, desperately trying to go faster, Lucifer kept on in pursuit.

And then suddenly something hurled into Aphrodite from the side like a meteor.  Amenadiel, carrying Maze, and the goddess flew through the air in a tumble to land several hundred feet away.  Meanwhile, Sachiel, with Chloe in her arms, pulled up beside Dan and Trixie.  After the angel quickly set down Chloe, she grabbed Trixie and flew her a good distance away, to safety.  The detective raced up to her entranced ex-husband and punched him in the face, rendering him unconscious.  

Relief shot through Lucifer at the sudden change of fortune.  With one great push of his wings, he banked and sped toward the Corvette, flying low and fast.  As he reached his car, he reached out his good hand and grabbed the spare knife hidden by the driver’s tire.  Pumping his wings hard, he pushed himself up and away, then headed back to where the goddess was fighting Maze and Amenadiel.

Maze had managed to inflict some vicious wounds on her opponent with her knives, while her boyfriend swung a morning star furiously at the fleet-footed goddess.  Aphrodite leapt and sliced Amenadiel’s leg, rendering him immobile.  Lifting her knife to finish him, she swung hard in a downward arc, but the demon threw the angel to one side and caught the blade herself in the shoulder.  She punched the goddess as she wrenched away with a snarl, managing to rip the knife out of Aphrodite’s hand.  Finally reaching the fray, Lucifer tackled the goddess.  

Dust kicked up everywhere as they rolled across the desert floor, struggling for control of Lucifer’s knife.  The fallen angel managed to get two quick strikes across Aphrodite’s face before she snarled and slammed her fist into his chest, knocking him away.  Quickly spreading his wings, Lucifer was able to stop his tumble in midair, and soared back to the goddess, plunging the knife deep into her stomach with all the force of his flight behind him.  With a hard, slicing motion, he yanked the blade out and sliced at her again before backing away.

Aphrodite hissed as blood poured out of her midsection and her various other wounds.  With shaking hands, she tried to stop the bleeding.  Pouring sickly green energy over herself, she finally stopped the massive flow of blood, but the energy expense drained her and she fell to her knees.  She tried to grab the fallen angel, but he backed out of her reach.

Glaring at Lucifer, she said, “You think this will stop me?  You cannot kill me -- you don’t have enough strength.  I’ll be back up to full power in no time.”

Running up, Chloe finally reached them, only to see her own features reflected on the goddess’s countenance.  Shock registered on her face before she marched right up to Aphrodite and smashed her fist in her the face.

“Not only do you torture my husband, you impersonate me?!” she yelled.  “You bitch!”

After shaking her head to clear it, the goddess studied Chloe for a long moment, looking her up and down with contemptuous eyes.  “Well... another goddess on this plane?  And a weak one at that, hiding in a human shell.”  Her brows furrowed.  “How is it that you are here?”

“That’s no concern of yours,” she spat.

Aphrodite’s hand shot out, grabbing the detective by the neck and squeezing viciously.  “Do not dare speak disrespectfully to me!  Tell me -- _I need to know!”_

Chloe instinctively struck out at her attacker while Lucifer scrambled to pry the angry goddess’s hand from his wife’s neck.  Stunned by the blow, Aphrodite fell backwards onto the dirt, while Chloe coughed and got her breath back.  Some bruises were already forming on her neck, which set Lucifer on fire with rage.  With a roar he shoved the goddess down on the ground and started strangling her.

“Lucifer!” Chloe cried, grabbing at his shoulders.  “Lucifer, no!”

Glancing over his shoulder with eyes burning red, he growled, “Don’t stop me!”

“We have to get her to take off the collar!”

For a moment he couldn’t even think through the red haze, but at last her words penetrated.  The fire in his eyes died and his grip loosened.  With a grunt of frustration, he slammed the goddess into the dirt and backed away.

Aphrodite shook her head, pulled herself up to a sitting position and shrieked with laughter.  “You think I’ll take it off?  You’re more foolish than I thought, you weak, cowardly excuse of a goddess.  I can’t see how my pet can prefer you to me.”

Lucifer wanted to resume his attack, but instead he clenched his teeth and ordered harshly, “Aphrodite, take this collar off.”

Smiling smugly like the cat that had swallowed the canary, she said, “Never.  I told you -- you’re mine.”

Lucifer leaned close, his eyes once again burning with fire.  “Bloody hell.  I was never yours.   _Take it off.”_

The goddess merely laughed in his face, at which point Chloe punched her, knocking her senseless.  Turning to Lucifer, she asked, “How the hell did she even get that thing on you?”

Rubbing the iron absently he said, “I’m not sure, love.  She slipped it over my head and it... shrank as she held it.”

“Okay.  Then let’s see if we can’t reverse the process,” she said with determination.  Beckoning Lucifer close, Chloe took Aphrodite’s hand and wrapped it around his collar, then wrapped her own hand around the goddess’s.  It was a tight fit for Lucifer, with two hands pressed against his throat, but he didn’t complain.  If Chloe could make the goddess take off the collar, he’d endure whatever he had to.

“I can do this,” his wife said softly as she squeezed her eyes shut.  “I’m a goddess and Lucifer is suffering.  I can do this.”  Concentrating hard, she began to apply outward pressure with her hand.

At first, Lucifer’s neck only moved with the forward pull, but then a white glow spilled out of Chloe’s hand, enveloping Aphrodite’s, and suddenly the collar was... looser.  With a whoop, he whipped off the offending iron and tossed it on the ground.  Free!  Free at last!  He wanted to shout out to the world that he was at last his own man again.

As Chloe shoved Aphrodite onto the ground, the goddess roused, sneering at Chloe and hissing, “After I’m done with you, you’ll only be attracted to goats!”

Chloe could feel the weak spirals of power try to wrap around her, but they fell off her uselessly.  “That doesn’t work on me,” she snarled, and punched the goddess in the face once again, knocking her out completely.

“Goats?!” Lucifer muttered with disgust.  “Bloody hell, why did she have to choose _that_ animal to try to curse you with?”

But his wife wasn’t listening, for her eyes had caught on a glimmer on Aphrodite’s left hand.  Reaching down, she wrenched off her wedding and engagement rings from the goddess.  “I’ll kill Dan for giving her my rings,” Chloe seethed as she jammed her jewelry back on.

“Why didn’t she try to curse you with... horses, or dogs... or even pigs, for that matter?” the Devil ruminated indignantly.  “Why goats?  I don’t even like goats!  Nasty creatures....”

Whirling on her ruminating husband, Chloe slammed her fist into his face as well.  His head snapped back and he almost fell over from the blow.

“Bloody hell, Detective!  Why did you --”

“You ass!  You stupid, stupid ass!  What did I tell you about making decisions without me?!  But no!  You rush off to fight the goddess alone -- again!  Goddamn you, Lucifer!  Sometimes I could just shoot you!”

Lucifer felt a hot shaft of desire rush through him like lightning at her rage.  It was so exciting to see his wife so furious that she practically glowed with it.  “Oooh, do it,” he encouraged her.  “Come on, Detective!  Shoot me!”

Chloe let out a strangled shriek of frustration and grabbed his wrist -- the broken one.  Unable to bite back the yelp in time, he watched his wife’s eyes shoot to his with concern.  Glancing down, she saw the odd shape his wrist was in and let out a cry of distress.

“Why didn’t you say something, you ass?!” she snapped.  Concentrating hard, Chloe stood there quietly as a white glow surrounded the hand holding his injury.  Lucifer could feel his bones knitting together, as well as all of his other injuries healing.  When she was done, he flexed his wrist.

“Good as new,” he said and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.  “Thank you, wife.”  He studied her neck with concern and touched it lightly.  “And you -- are you all right, love?”

“I’m fine,” she muttered as she batted his hand away with annoyance.  Although her mouth lost that tight look, she still shot daggers at him with her eyes.  “I’m still mad at you,” she declared.

“I know,” he said with a grin and a hungry, sensual look in his eyes.  Seeing that infuriated Chloe all the more.

“Child!  I married a child!” she exclaimed.  Throwing up her hands in annoyance with another strangled cry, his wife walked away, throwing over her shoulder, “I’m going to check on Amenadiel and Mazikeen.”

Just then, Sachiel flew up with Trixie in her arms.  As soon as they landed, the little girl ran straight to Lucifer, crying his name, and wrapped herself around his waist.  It caught the fallen angel off-guard, and he stood there, arms raised, a puzzled look on his face.  Trixie didn’t look up; instead she started snuffling into what was left of his dress shirt, her little shoulders trembling with her cries.  Oh, bloody hell, was she crying?!  Panic filled him.  The child’s anguish distressed him more than he could stand, so he bent down and lifted her in his arms.  Trixie wrapped her little arms around his neck and sobbed uncontrollably.

“What’s wrong, child?” he asked as he patted her back gently.  “Why do you cry?”

“I-I’m s-so sorry!” she wailed before dissolving into more sobs.

Lucifer’s brow furrowed with puzzlement.  “Sorry?  What for?” he asked as he glanced around.  Where was his wife?  Maybe she could help, because he was totally at sea!  He spotted her in the distance, healing the angel and the demon.  Bloody hell, he was on his own....

“You gave up your freedom f-for me!  S-she was going to e-eat you!” Trixie managed to get out between gasps as she tried to stop crying.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to the little girl.  “Right.  That was my choice, child,” he said firmly.  “You had nothing to do with it -- no need to be sorry.”  He gave her a reassuring smile.  “And as you can see, I’m fine.”

She looked at him with teary eyes.  “B-but....”

“No buts, little one.  Nothing that happened was your fault.  Nothing.  I don’t want you taking the blame when you’re innocent.  Understood?”  For an answer, she hugged him hard around the neck.  A warm feeling spread through his chest as he hugged her back.  “Right.  So no more crying.”

Trixie wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, then gave him a watery smile.  

Lucifer nodded with satisfaction and said, “Let’s go see your mother, shall we?” and carried her over to where Chloe had just finished with Maze and Amenadiel.  Sachiel followed at a respectful distance away, as if afraid to intrude.

“Right.  I need to take the bloody trollop back to her own plane, love,” he called out as he lowered Trixie to the ground.  After the little girl ran to give her mother a big hug, she raced right back and stayed glued to his side, which surprised him -- and made him strangely, astonishingly happy.  “Take the car back for me?”

Easily catching the car keys he tossed at her, Chloe asked, “Can’t we just throw her in Hell?”

He shook his head.  “I don’t want to take the chance that she might escape again.  No, she needs to go back to the bloody plane from whence she came.”  Rubbing his neck -- it felt odd without the weight of the cold iron around it -- he cocked his head and said, “I wish there was some way to punish her properly.”

As she walked to his side, his wife suggested, “Maybe put the collar on her...?”

“It probably wouldn’t do anything to her.”  He heaved a big sigh.  “Right.  Returning her to her own plane will have to be good enough.  She won’t be able to come back, now that she’s no longer tethered to me.”  Brightening, he said, “I’ll dump her into the sea from a thousand feet up, far away from any land!”

“You do what makes you happy,” Chloe said as she kissed his cheek.  

“It would make me happier sending her to Hell and torturing her myself, but....” he shrugged.  “This will have to do.”

“You’ll be careful, Luci?” Amenadiel asked as he held Maze close to him.

“I’m always careful, bro,” the Devil replied with a grin.

His smile slipped when Amenadiel said, “No, you’re not.  You’re reckless.”

Lucifer sniffed disdainfully.  “I beg your pardon!  I’m as careful as a Devil can be.  I’ll see you all back at the flat.”

Kneeling, he gave Trixie a big hug and said, “I have to get rid of the goddess, child.  Will you stay with your mother?”

She bobbed her head once, although her face reflected her anxiety.  “Will you come back?”

“I will.”

“You promise?”

“I give you my word,” he said firmly before giving her another hug.  “Now go to your mother.  I’ll see you back at the flat.”

Striding back to where the unconscious goddess lay, Lucifer heaved a big sigh and picked her up around the waist.  Holding her like a sack of grain in one hand and the offending collar in the other, he spread his big wings and took off into the night.

 


	18. The return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very big thanks to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You rock!

 

 

After dumping Aphrodite and that bloody collar in the seas of Nisia -- which felt quite satisfying -- Lucifer returned to the Earth.  Amenadiel, Maze and Sachiel were waiting to welcome him home as he landed on the balcony of the flat.

Maze greeted him in typical demon manner -- she walked right up to him and punched him in the face.  “That’s for trying to leave me out of a fight, you ass!” she snarled, before punching him again.  

Grinning devilishly, the fallen angel checked his jaw.  “You’re losing your edge, Maze.”  His demon just hissed at him.  Turning to her and Amenadiel, he said, “I appreciate the help with Aphrodite.”

Amenadiel only shook his head and said, “Next time  _ ask  _ for help, okay, Luci?”

As Lucifer chuckled, Maze grabbed her boyfriend by the arm and started pulling him toward the elevator.  

“All this fighting’s turned me on,” the demon growled to the angel.  “Come on, sexy beast.  Show me your nasty side!”

“Uhhhh bye, Lucifer!  Sachiel!” Amenadiel managed to say as his girlfriend threw him to the floor of the elevator and started tearing off all his clothes.  His fallen brother couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him as the elevator doors closed on the couple.

Sachiel looked at the Devil with raised eyebrows.  “That was... interesting.”

Still chuckling, Lucifer said, “They’re really quite the pair.”

His sister looked down at the floor.  “I must be on my way home, as well.  I’ve been gone for quite a while... the Council must be wondering what happened to me.”  Glancing up at her brother, then away again, she said quietly, “Thank you for saving my life, Lucifer.  I... I’m sorry about your memories.”

Her apology caught him off-guard.  She had apologized before, when she was dying; he hadn’t expected her to repeat it when she was well.  None of his other siblings would have, with the exception of perhaps Rafe and Amenadiel.  Unsure how to respond, he shifted his weight from foot to foot and rubbed the back of his neck.

“You helped the detective, you helped me,” he replied brusquely.  “Consider us even.”

Her eyes filled with gratefulness, Sachiel nodded.  “It’s more than I deserve.  Thank you, brother.”

The look she gave him made Lucifer uncomfortable.  He had never been on the end of appreciation from his siblings until he had met the detective, and it was still a little unnerving.  Contempt was what he was used to, not... this.  

Clearing his throat and looking at the ceiling, he said, “Yes, well, let’s not get all bloody emotional about it.  Besides, there  _ is _ something you can help me with.”

“Yes?”

Lucifer glanced at her and said, “Right.  Aphrodite was wearing the detective’s face when I stabbed her in front of her daughter.  Perhaps you can... blunt the memory of tonight, when they return?  I don’t want the child to be scarred for life.”

Sachiel nodded.  “I can do that.  That’s sweet of you to think of the child, Lucifer.”

Clearing his throat again, he said, “The Devil is not sweet.”  Quickly changing the subject, he told his sister as he walked off, “Bloody hell, I need to get cleaned up before they arrive.  Make yourself comfortable -- help yourself to a drink.  There’s plenty....”

A quick shower and a change of clothes later, Lucifer looked normal -- almost.  After calling in a little favor, he popped in to see a nearby barber and got his hair trimmed before Chloe came home with her little one.  He couldn’t stand the unkempt look that he had when he was with Aphrodite.  After all, the Devil had a classy, dashing reputation to maintain!  Especially when he wanted to impress his beautiful wife....  That thought made him smile and wish for Chloe to come home soon.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe arrived a couple of hours later, holding a dozing Trixie in her arms.  Lucifer stepped up immediately, taking the little girl from her.  As she transferred her precious cargo into his arms, the blonde woman whispered angrily, “I still can’t believe Mom let Dan take Trixie for the night.  I know he’s her father, but Mom should have told me!”

“Let me rip the douche’s bollocks off of him and stamp all over them,” Lucifer growled.  “After what he did to you and Beatrice, he needs punishment --”

“No,” Chloe said sharply.  “After you left, I called the Riverside Sheriff’s Department and had Dan arrested for child abduction.  I wish we could have also gotten him on endangering the welfare of a minor, but that would have meant talking about Aphrodite, and... well...  _ that  _ would have ended up with  _ me _ being the one detained.  At least he’ll be in jail for a long time, if he doesn’t get out on a technicality.”

“Bloody hell, _ I  _ wanted to give him punishment!”  Terribly disappointed, Lucifer asked with hope lighting his face, “Can’t I at least track the douche down and castrate him?”  When his wife shook her head, his face fell dramatically, which lightened her mood.

Chuckling, she said, “No, my dear Devil.  The sheriffs have it covered.  I did text Mom and told her we have Trixie.  She had no idea Dan was going to take her to the desert.  Good thing tomorrow is Sunday and Trixie can sleep in.  She’ll need a lot of time with Doctor Martin, especially after this.  I’ll have to drive out to the Sheriff’s office tomorrow and give a statement.”  She sighed heavily.  “And I really need to sit down and have a talk with Mom.”

“Right.  Well, my dear, I’ll leave that talk to you.  I’d much rather rip off the douche’s arms and legs,” the fallen angel muttered as he took Trixie to her bedroom, leaving Chloe behind.  Sachiel started to follow, before stopping and looking at the detective.

“Old God -- Chloe.  Lucifer has asked me to blunt your daughter’s memories of the battle tonight.  Would that be acceptable to you?” she asked.

“Why?” the detective asked, a bit warily.

“He stabbed Aphrodite in front of her while she was wearing your face.”

“Oh.  Oh my.”  Chloe cringed.  “Yes, please.  That would be good.  I’m sure she’s pretty traumatized.  Can you blunt... well, the whole night?”

“Of course.  As you wish.”

As Sachiel started to turn away, the blonde woman stopped her with a touch to her arm.  “Sachiel, thank you for helping tonight.  I appreciate you getting Trixie out of danger during the fighting.  And... thank you for getting my message to Lucifer, when I was kidnapped.  I’m sorry you were injured.”

“I’m not,” the angel said fiercely with the first sign of emotion since she had left the other plane.  “I wouldn’t have met Healing otherwise.”

Chloe blinked.  “You... you like my brother?”

A blush crept up in her cheeks, but Sachiel held the other woman’s gaze steadily.  “I love him.  I know he feels nothing for me, but... I’ll love him for the rest of my life.  I’ve always been treated as a tool to be used.  He was the only one who ever treated me like I had... worth.”

She walked away before the detective could say anything more.  

Frowning, Chloe wished she could tell the angel that her brother had cared about her, as well, but that would just make things worse.  Pity for the unlucky lovers flooded her chest as she followed the angel into Trixie’s room.  

“I don’t know what to do,” Lucifer said helplessly as he took off the little girl’s shoes and socks, then hovered uncertainly.

With a roll of her eyes and muttering about asses who just pretended ignorance in order to get out of doing things, Chloe ushered her husband out of the room.  “I can take care of her.  Wait for me outside.  Go on!”

As Sachiel gave Chloe a hand with changing Trixie into her pajamas, the little girl opened her eyes and looked at them blearily.  “Mommy?”

“I’m here, baby,” her mother said.  “Lucifer’s here too, but you can see him in the morning, okay?”

“Mmm, okay,” she said sleepily as she looked at the angel.  “You’re the angel from before.”

She nodded.  “That’s right.  My name is Sachiel.”

“You have sad eyes.”

A very slight, wistful smile touched the angel’s face.  “I guess I do, at that.  I’m going to blunt some of your memories, if that’s all right with you.”

Trixie’s eyes widened a bit.  “You’ll take them away?” she asked, fear in her voice.

“Not if you don’t want me to.  Just round off the harsh edges, so that they won’t hurt as much.  Is that acceptable?”

The little girl nodded.  “That’s okay, then.”  She yawned.  “Good night Mommy.  Good night, Sachiel.”  After getting tucked in, she closed her eyes and dropped off to sleep.

The angel sat down on the bed beside Trixie and glanced up at Chloe.  “I can stay with her tonight, if you like.  Why don’t you go on and be with Lucifer while I do my work?”

“Thank you, Sachiel.”

Chloe went back out to the living room only to spot Lucifer raiding one of Healing’s lacquered boxes.  She hoped it was the food box, and not the pregnancy medicine box!  As she approached the bar counter, she was surprised to find him uncharacteristically stuffing his face with the food she had brought from the other plane.

“What are you doing?” she asked, with a narrow-eyed look.

At the sound of her voice, he jumped and whirled around, his mouth packed like a squirrel’s.  He looked at her guiltily, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  “Bloody hell!” he cried, which was completely unintelligible with his mouth jammed with food.  Swallowing hard, he washed it down with a large swig of Scotch, cleared his throat, and tried again.  “Hello, my dear,” he said as suavely as he could.  “I didn’t hear you come up.”

Chloe just stared at him before bursting with laughter.  Lucifer blinked at her, wondering what was so amusing.  Once she settled down into a chuckle, she said, “You can’t pull off being cool when I’ve just seen you stuffing your face like there’s no tomorrow!”

The wretched heat started to infuse the fallen angel’s face; he sputtered a bit before breaking into a wicked grin.  “Well, my dear, gluttony  _ is _ one of the seven deadly sins....”  Peeking inside the box, he said, “I can share with you, though.  I think there might be something left --”

“Crumbs, right?” she asked with a wry grin.

“A piece of fruit....” said Lucifer with a wicked smile as he offered her the last morsel of food.  “It’s not an apple, but...close?”

Chuckling, she eyed the offering, which was round and a pretty lavender color.  It must have been native to the other plane, for she didn’t recognize it at all.  Taking a cautious bite, she sampled the fruit.  It was tart, sweet, and indescribably delicious.  Her eyes going round at the flavor, she swallowed and was rewarded by a burst of energy filling her.  “What the hell...?!” she cried, then devoured the fruit as Lucifer stared at it longingly.  When she finished, she gazed into the empty box, then gaped at her husband.  “You didn’t leave anything else for me?!  This box was full, you greedy devil!”

Lucifer’s blush became a little redder.  “Well, my dear, I  _ am _ the Devil -- and you must admit I was the one who asked for it....”

“You ass,” she admonished, but she smiled.  “Do you feel better, at least?”

“Fully recharged and ready to service you, my lady,” he said cheekily as he stood straighter with his arms akimbo and thrust out his hips.

“Oh my god,” Chloe groaned as she covered her eyes with her hand and chuckled.

“Please, Detective!  Not --”

“Dad.  Yes, I know,” she chuckled.  Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.  Lucifer felt desire, red hot and burning, everywhere her body touched his.  

“I missed you,” she said softly.  Pulling his head down, she kissed him with all the longing and passion she had stored up over the past two months.  The fallen angel responded in kind, kissing her back with so much fire that her knees buckled.  Sweeping her up in his arms, he carried her to the master bedroom.

As he laid her on the bed, his eyes ran over her body appreciatively.  Almost reverently he slipped a hand under her shirt and touched her thickening waistline.  “You’ve changed a bit, love.  Not that I mind,” he said with a wink and a grin, “but I still can’t believe this.”  

A worried sigh escaped Chloe.  “You’re not still in denial, are you?”

“A little,” he confessed as his eyes darted to hers.  “Tell me what’s been happening while I was away....”

“You’ve missed all the morning sickness.”

Lucifer brightened at that, giving her a beaming smile.  “Really?  Splendid!  I can make omelettes for you again!”

Chloe laughed at his enthusiasm.  “Well, I hate to disappoint you, but right now I’m craving pickles with cream cheese, wrapped with ham.”  The disgust on Lucifer’s face made her laugh uncontrollably.  

“That’s revolting, Detective!” he cried.

“And pickle juice,” she added.  “Lots and lots of pickle juice.  I drink a glass every morning.  You’ll find the refrigerator chock-full of pickle jars.”

“I think I’m going to be ill.”  Indeed, her husband was starting to get a greenish cast to his face.  Chloe chuckled as he sat on the bed next to her.  After swallowing a few times, Lucifer finally found the ability to laugh with her.  

Eyeing his wife’s growing bustline, the fallen angel grinned wickedly.  “I must say, love, that pregnancy agrees with you.  You are... more endowed than when I saw you last, which is quite bewitching.”  Glancing at her face, he added with a touch of awe, “And I’ve never seen you more radiant, my dear.”

His worshipping eyes filled Chloe with such warmth and happiness that she caught her breath at the emotions pouring through her.  Taking his hand in hers, she teased, “You won’t say that when I’m as big as a house.”

“My wife as large as a house?  Really?”  His eyes sparkled with excitement.  “What an absolutely delightful prospect!  I can’t wait,” he declared with a sultry look.  “I always wanted to have sex with a fifty foot woman.”

“Be serious,” she scolded, giving him a playful slap.

“But I am, Detective!  It would be splendid!  Lovely!  Can you imagine how large everything would be, like your --”

“You know what I meant, you ass!” she interrupted with a laugh.

He smiled down at her for a moment before his eyes opened very wide and his face grew serious.  “Hold on, love.  Did you say you’re going to get bigger?”

“Well of course, silly!  Not fifty feet overall, but... my stomach will get larger.  The baby has to grow,” she said.

A worried expression swept over his features.  “But... but -- what if there’s not enough room?  Is it going to burst out of your stomach like an alien?!”

“Oh for crying out loud,” she interrupted as she rolled her eyes.  “This baby is not an Alien baby!  It’s not going to burst out of my chest and turn into some nasty creature and kill everybody!”

He looked at her uncertainly.  “Are you sure?”

“Yes!  I’m sure!  You yourself assured me it’s not going to be a Nephilim, and now I am assuring you it’s not an Alien baby!  Rafe will make sure it doesn’t burst out of my chest, okay?”

For a long moment Lucifer just looked at her, weighing her words in his head, before finally nodding.  “Right.  Very well.  I’m trusting you, wife.”

“You better,” she said, then smiled seductively and tugged him down to join her on the bed.  He happily complied as she took him into her arms and said, “And now, Mister Morningstar, I think I’m ready to be serviced by you.  How about it?”

Grinning wickedly, he replied in his sexiest bedroom voice as he reached for her, “I thought you’d never ask....”

“Good service will earn you a good tip,” she teased.

“A tip?” Lucifer asked, his twinkling eyes full of enthusiasm.  “What kind of tip are you offering?”

Chloe whispered in his ear.

His eyebrows went up at her words, and a wicked grin lit his face.  “Well, then, my dear Detective, I best make sure to give you top of the line service....”

 


	19. Home at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-big thank you to my most excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You're awesome!

 

 

_ "My pet.... My lovely pet.  Did you think you could get away from me so easily?”  Aphrodite sidled up next to his prone body, curling against his back and spooning against him.  One of her hands came around his body and stroked his chest as she laid her cheek against him.  Bloody hell, he couldn’t move -- why couldn’t he move?!  Panic filled him as he felt her teeth painfully bite his shoulder and his energy syphon away.  Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to imagine his wife, but all he could see was the goddess with her gaping, hungry maw -- _

Lucifer woke with a start, his heart beating a mile a minute.  For a moment he couldn’t remember where he was, and his eyes darted to and fro, trying to see in the darkness.  Where was he?  It looked like home, but....

Turning, he saw Chloe asleep next to him.  He stared at her, wondering if he had finally gone mad.  They just had made passionate love a couple of hours ago, hadn’t they?  He thought they had, but... was he sure?  Was he still a captive in that horrible little room, with its gaudy, ornate furniture, and this was all part of his imagination?  Or was he really home?  He didn’t know.  Rubbing his face fiercely with both hands, he tried to figure out if where he was was actually real, or some strange Inception dream.  A part of him feared that it was a dream, for everything was a little too perfect....

Chloe stirred next to him, and turned over.  Lucifer levered himself up on one arm and just watched her, his eyes worried.  Was she real, or was she the goddess in disguise?  Or had he finally succumbed to insanity like his father?  His hands shook as he struggled to get a hold of himself.  He was Lucifer Morningstar.  Lord of Hell -- well, retired lord.  Married to one Chloe Decker with a daughter, Beatrice.  Father to... something.  A baby.  Right.  That was it.  

He touched his neck anxiously.  No ring.  Was that real, or just wishful thinking?  Bloody hell, he wished he knew!  Finally getting frustrated with his doubts, he shook his wife’s shoulder.

“Mmmmm?” she mumbled as she snuggled deeper into her pillow.

“Are you awake, my dear?” he whispered. 

She groaned.  “I am now,” she muttered as she turned to him.  Rubbing her eyes, she looked up at her husband sleepily.  “What time is it?”

“Four thirty.”

She instantly came awake.  “What’s wrong?  It it Trixie?”

“No!  Nothing of the sort, my dear...” he said, looking her over carefully.  She certainly looked real....  Sitting up, he gave her shoulder a poke.  She felt real too, but then again, she  _ could _ be the goddess....

Giving him an odd look, Chloe asked, “If it’s not Trixie, then what’s wrong, Lucifer?”

“Can you slap me?”

“What?!”  Sitting up, she blinked at him, then let out a little laugh.  “You woke me up at four thirty in the morning for kinky stuff?!  Oh my god, Lucifer, you are something else, you know that?”  When he said nothing, only continued looking at her, the joviality fell from her voice as she said, “You’re serious.”

He nodded.  “Please slap me.  Hard.”

Reaching over, she flipped on a lamp.  Lucifer was blinded for a moment, but blinked until his vision adjusted to the bright light.  “What’s going on, husband?” she asked, her expression concerned.  

“I... I need to be sure I’m awake.”  It sounded preposterous when he said it aloud, so he let out a self-conscious laugh.  “Never mind, love.  It’s just a silly request.”

Chloe stroked his stubble-lined cheek.  “It’s not silly.  Talk to me.”

Lucifer took her hand in his and pressed it hard against his jaw.  “Everything’s a little too... perfect.  Bloody hell, I know I sound like a prat, but....”

Leaning forward, she kissed him on his lips gently, comfortingly.  There was no corresponding energy drain, which made him sigh in relief.  “No, you don’t,” she said.  “You were a prisoner for two months.  It’s understandable.”

“She wore your face all the time,” he whispered, closing his eyes at the memory.  “I can’t tell if I’m dreaming.... I’m afraid that I’m going mad.”

“No no no, Lucifer,” she said, cupping her face tenderly and looking deep in his eyes.  “This is real.  I’m real.  You’re home.  I love you, husband.  Come here....”  Taking him in her arms, she rested his head against her shoulder and stroked his hair.  As he snuggled against her, she stroked his back.  “My poor Devil,” she said softly.  

Pulling back, Lucifer sketched her face with his loving eyes.  Straightening, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply.  Her soft moan aroused him to no end, and he felt the familiar fire ignite within him.  His hands started roaming her body, drawing a passionate response from her.  “Chloe,” he breathed, and lost himself in her love.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe nestled close to him, her hand resting on Lucifer’s chest as he grinned happily.  “How do you feel now?” she asked.

Pulling her closer, he kissed her on the forehead.  “Better, my dear Detective.  Much better.  In fact, maybe we could --”  He started whispering naughty things in her ear.

Laughing softly, she stopped his roaming hands.  “Just a minute, my frisky Devil.  We have to talk.”

“Right.  Talk.  Bloody hell.”  With a groan, he rolled his eyes.  Throwing his head back against his pillow, he stared up at the ceiling.  “Very well.  What is it you wish to discuss?”

His wife stroked his chest comfortingly.  “It’s going to take while for things to feel normal for you, my love.  You were a prisoner for two months --”

“Nothing in the lifespan of an immortal being --” he interrupted, but Chloe placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

“You need to talk to someone about what you went through.  It doesn’t have to be me.  Maybe you should see Doctor Martin.”

Sighing heavily, Lucifer shot her a disgruntled look.  “I’m fine, wife.”

She looked at him with narrowed eyes.  “Sure.  that’s why you woke me up at four in the morning --”

“Four thirty --”

_ “Whatever. _  You woke me up and asked me to slap you.  That’s not normal,” she scolded sternly.  Her voice suddenly gentled as she kissed his cheek.  “I want you well, my dear.”

“I  _ am _ well, love.  All I need is you --”

“Sure,” she said disbelievingly.  For a long minute she gave him a considering look, before she nestled closer to him.  Her hand started stroking his chest in a way that distracted him completely from their conversation.  Desire, white hot and burning, shot through his body, arching his back as he tried to get closer to her touch.  Leaning forward, she kissed his shoulder, then started nuzzling his neck.

“Ahhhh... what... what are you doing, wife?” Lucifer managed to blurt out before his brain went altogether blank.  He couldn’t think --

“Promise me, Lucifer,” she whispered as her hand started moving down, caressing his flat midriff.  

“W-what?”  What was she saying?  He couldn’t understand a thing.  He gave a little whimper as her fingers teased him, drawing intricate patterns on his stomach.  A burning inferno ignited within him as she stoked his passion higher and higher.  The things her fingers were doing --

“Promise me you’ll go talk to Doctor Martin about what happened,” she whispered.

“I -- I --”  Bloody hell, was she seducing him?!  And he was helpless to resist!  Him!  The Devil!  His brain made one last bid for sanity.  “I’m... fine....  I --”

“What is it you desire, my dear Devil?” she asked in a beguiling voice as she started nibbling on his earlobe.

“Y-you know exactly what I desire -- you,” he managed to get out in a low voice as he tried to keep his head above water.  He started to reach for her, but she stopped him with a touch.  Complying was the hardest thing he had ever done, but he balled his hands into fists and let her have free rein as his insides burned even more intensely.  He was on fire...!

“Then will you go talk with Doctor Martin?”  Her hand started to edge lower.

“Wait....  I -- I can’t think --”

“Come on, Lucifer, give in to your desire....” she coaxed provocatively.

He swallowed hard as his wife gazed at him with her sultry eyes.  “I --”

Chloe kissed him then: a long, passionate, deep kiss that had him ready to beg for anything she would give him.  Meanwhile, her hand continued to cast a spell on him.  “Promise me, husband....”

A moan escaped him before he finally cried, “Yes!  Yes -- anything!  Just let me touch you --”

With a smile, she gave him what he desired, and together they went to paradise.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“Bloody hell!  I can’t believe you used sex to get what you wanted,” Lucifer complained.  “It’s not right.”

Chloe laughed at Lucifer’s pouting expression.  Snuggling up next to him, she gave him a satisfied grin.  “You do it to me all the time....”

“But that’s because I’m me!  You’re... you!  You’re not supposed to --”

She shushed him with a finger on his lips.  “I’m the Devil’s wife.  And I want to make sure you’re going to be okay.”

“Of course I’ll be all right.  I don’t need --”  He sputtered a bit, but she caressed his cheek, calming him down.

“It will help, I promise,” she said.  “I worry about you, my love.  Please.”

Bloody hell, when she looked at him like that, with those big, beautiful eyes full of concern, he couldn’t stay angry.  Nodding, he said, “I’ll see Doctor Linda, although I don’t think it’s going to make any difference.”

Chloe gave him a sweet kiss that brought a burning heat to his face -- her sweet kisses always did that.  “It will, Lucifer.  It may take a while, but it will.  And don’t worry, you won’t be alone.  Trixie will be seeing her too -- this whole business with Dan has done a lot of damage.”

“Bloody douche,” he muttered furiously.  “Well, anything to get the little one better.  I’ll go -- just to keep her company.”  With a sigh, he pulled his wife close and touched his forehead to hers.  “The thought of you kept me sane during those long two months, dearheart.  Thank you for loving me.”

“No, thank  _ you, _ Lucifer.”  They shared a passionate kiss before she tapped him playfully on the shoulder.  “Now come on -- Trixie and Sachiel will be up soon.  We need to get breakfast going.”

“You mean _ I  _ need to get breakfast going,” he corrected, but he grinned and his eyes sparkled.  It certainly was nice to be back home.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“Lucifer!”

Trixie’s familiar squeal and her little body barreling into his waist was certainly a pleasurable experience for Lucifer, although he’d never admit that to anyone.  Smiling, he set down the pancake batter he was mixing, and greeted her with, “Hello, child.”

“I’m so glad you’re home!” she cried as she looked up at him with shining eyes.  

“Ah... yes.  So am I.”  The fallen angel glanced up to see his sister watching the interaction quietly.  A feeling of embarrassment shot through him at the thought of the angel seeing the child’s adoration of him. 

“What are you making for breakfast?”  Trixie asked.

“Pancakes, child.  Lemon ricotta souffle pancakes with berries,” he announced proudly, with a smug grin.  Surely the child would enjoy that?  The Devil made excellent gourmet food, if he said so, himself....

But no.  

Screwing up her face into a scrunch, the child said, “Ew.  Sounds gross.”  Lucifer’s heart fell through the floor like a lead weight at the child’s declaration.  Her eyes lighting up, Trixie added:  “Any chocolate cake?”

A whimper of distress escaped Lucifer before he rolled his eyes and indicated the refrigerator.  “In there, child, but be quick about it.  Your mother’s coming.”

“Thank you, Lucifer!”  Trixie gave him another big hug before running to get the cake.

The fallen angel shot a glance at his sister, who simply looked at him.  Heat stole into his cheeks as she raised her eyebrows, but otherwise her face was as impassive as ever.

“You didn’t see anything,” he said gruffly, and frowned for good measure.

“Oh no,” Sachiel agreed.

Clearing his throat, the fallen angel added, “Right.  The Devil is not a giant pushover.”

“Of course not.”

Why did he get the idea she was laughing at him?

After putting two pieces of cake in plates with forks on the counter, Trixie ran to Sachiel and gave her a hug, which she returned.  Lucifer’s eyebrows raised at that.  The child had apparently taken a shine to the quiet angel.  Chloe walked into the kitchen just as Trixie told the angel to carry the cakes while she started dragging her new friend away.

“Trixie!  Chocolate cake for breakfast?!” the blonde woman scolded.

“Uh huh!  Lucifer said it was okay!” the little girl called back.  Lucifer cringed at the child’s words.

Bloody hell, she had thrown him under the bus -- again.  When would he learn?!

As the fallen angel turned to his fuming wife with a nervous grin, Trixie dragged Sachiel into the living room.  “Have you ever tried chocolate cake, Sachiel?” she asked.  “It’s the best!  Let’s eat it in here while we play with Molly McDowell -- ballerina by day, ninja chemist at night!!”

“Very well,” Sachiel said calmly as she followed the little girl.  

“Looks like Trixie’s made a new friend,” Chloe said as she took Lucifer’s arm.

“It does appear that way,” he agreed.

Giving her husband a narrow-eyed look, she added, “And you gave them both chocolate cake for breakfast.” 

Lucifer felt desire ignite within him at her ire, but tamped it down.  His sister and the child were just in the other room, and he really couldn’t make love to his wife right then and there on the kitchen counter....  Well, he  _ could, _ but he didn’t think his wife would appreciate it.  But wait -- she might give him a good dressing-down afterwards, which would result in another round of making love!  Splendid!  

Then again, if the child were to walk in on them having sex, Chloe would shoot him... which made his desire flare even brighter!  They could do the Maze and Amenadiel thing!  Although Chloe never seemed that much into violent sex.... Bloody hell, he had to stop this line of thinking!

“Right,” he said, trying to halt all the images flashing in his mind of new positions he could try with his wife.  “It was really....  Well, technically, I merely told the child where the cake was located....”

Completely oblivious to the mad thoughts floating around in Lucifer’s head, Chloe felt her irritation disappear at his innocent, puppy-dog look.  Grinning, she pulled him down and gave him a peck on the cheek.  “You’re a bad influence.”

He puffed up with pride.  “Of course, my dear!  I am the Devil, after all!”

With a laugh, she hugged him hard.  Lucifer felt warmth spread through his chest as he returned her embrace, then leaned down and kissed her so passionately that her knees buckled.  

Emotions ran rampant through the fallen angel.  A new sibling ally, the child here in his flat, a baby on the way, the douche in jail, and his lovely wife in his arms.  Lucifer felt joy well up inside him, so fierce that it threatened to overwhelm him with its intensity.  For a moment, he put aside all of his worries of the future and just enjoyed being with his family.  Tomorrow, he would worry about the future -- for there was much to worry about -- but for today....  

Today he was home, and he was happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super huge THANK YOU!!!! to all of you wonderful readers for following along with this Lucifer and Chloe! Can you believe that 8 parts have flown by already? I really appreciate all of you reading and commenting -- you keep me inspired to keep writing! You are all so very awesome!! I hope you enjoyed this installment and will join me for the next one!
> 
> I know a lot of you are curious about Yahweh and how he's faring, so the focus on the next installment will return to Heaven. It will be called, "Absent Father, Broken Sons" and I hope you will join me for it! I hope to start posting on Monday. :-)
> 
> Thank you again for your continued reading! I appreciate every single one of you -- you're all awesome and I'm your biggest fan! Thank you!!


End file.
